Mentiras como Puños
by Daylen XVIII
Summary: MarcoxAce. Continuación de "Verdades como puños". Spoilers GORDOS, final alternativo. En resumen: No temía al dolor ni la muerte, pero cuando ésta llegó… Sólo deseaba vivir. Ahora una segunda oportunidad florece… Ojalá no sea sólo para él.
1. Mentira 1

**Mentiras como puños**

**Ésta es la ****SEGUNDA PARTE**** del fanfic "****Verdades como puños****". **

**Disclaimer****: todos los personajes son propiedad de ****Eichiro Oda,**** autor de One Piece. Todas las cabeceras de los capítulos son frases, refranes o dichos que alguien dijo muy acertadamente en alguna ocasión y están escogidos expresamente por el contenido de dichos capítulos. Ninguna de ellas me pertenece (bueno, alguna sí XD).**

**Notas sobre la trama:**** esta segunda parte ya empieza a ser más libre con respecto al manga (es decir, ficción de cosecha propia) dado que ****es fundamentalmente post-Marine Ford****. Siguiendo con la cronología expuesta en el primer fanfic y que no voy a repetir aquí, las edades de Marco y Ace son de 39 y 21 años respectivamente.**

**SPOILERS IMPORTANTES de la trama de One piece. Si no has visto AL MENOS el anime hasta el capítulo 384 o el manga hasta el 590-y-algo aproximadamente, no me hago responsable de lo que leas XD.**

**Os agradezco a todas/os haberme seguido hasta aquí (no, no os iba a dejar probar la miel para luego quitárosla XD).**

**Ace ha partido en busca de Barbanegra para ajusticiarlo como dicta el código de la piratería. **

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 1: La perseverancia no es un largo camino, sino un paso tras otro.**

No podía olvidar, no podía perdonar… y desde luego no podía rendirse.

Ahí estaba él… Apenas había cumplido los veinte años y andaba a la caza de un hombre para… _matarle_. Hacer justicia, sí… pero cuando Ace pensaba en Teach, no pensaba exactamente en hacer justicia. Sólo tenía que acabar con él. _Eso_ sería hacer justicia. Marco no se sentiría orgulloso de él si supiera que pensaba así, pero claro, Marco… no estaba allí. Nadie estaba allí... Estaba solo. Siguió su pista por todas partes, y el que al principio siempre era un rastro vago y frío fue cobrando poco a poco más consistencia. Pronto estaría cerca, y Teach… Teach pagaría, claro que pagaría… Ya no era una cuestión de deber, ni siquiera de honor. Era una obligación, algo totalmente personal. Aquella búsqueda constante y sin descanso estaba quebrando el espíritu inalterable que como comandante de la segunda división de Barbablanca se supone que debería tener. Se estaba implicando demasiado, podía sentirlo, pero… ¿Cómo no iba a sentir nada? ¿Cómo mantenerse impasible después de lo que aquel desgraciado había hecho? Él había conocido a Thatch, había sido una de las tres personas de todo el Moby Dick más cercanas a su corazón… y Teach le había asesinado. Por una Akuma no Mi. Thatch había muerto por una estúpida fruta. ¡Una puta fruta, joder…! Ace sabía de sobra que las Akuma no Mi eran raras y muy valiosas tanto en utilidad como en precio… pero la vida de su amigo no valdría jamás lo que aquel fruto pudiera costar. Thatch no volvería, pero ese bastardo iba a morir por ello. Era una promesa.

Le dolía pensar que Teach podría haber tenido el puesto de comandante en sus manos. Nunca fue capitán, ni tampoco especialmente famoso entre la tripulación… Había pasado totalmente desapercibido entre sus camaradas jugando el papel de bucanero veterano y buen luchador sin grandes ambiciones. Les había engañado a todos, pero él se sentía especialmente responsable. Había sido el comandante de su división, le había tenido a su cargo… y tampoco pudo leer entre líneas nada de lo que Teach tramaba desde hacía tantos años. Por el camino se encontró con algunos obstáculos y en general conoció mucha gente nueva, aunque nada alegró tanto su espíritu como cuando un buen día llegó a sus manos el cartel de treinta millones por la cabeza del pirata "Monkey D. Luffy, de la banda del sombrero de paja". Se alegró de corazón al ver que su hermanito pequeño se había echado por fin a la mar y estaba en camino de cumplir su sueño. Una enorme sonrisa radiante iluminaba su rostro. Se le veía feliz… Como su hermano mayor, Ace no pudo sentirse menos que orgulloso de él. En las tabernas y bares a veces alcanzaba a oír nuevas hazañas de la banda de "Sombrero de Paja" aquí y allá. Al parecer ya estaban en Grand Line… ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fue del Monte Corvo? ¿Dos años? ¿Algo más, tal vez…? Tenía muchas ganas de volver a verle. Ojalá pudiera encontrarle antes que a Barbanegra. Deseó de corazón que así fuera.

Preguntaba por Luffy en cada puerto, ciudad y pueblo por el que pasaba buscando pistas de Teach, aunque sin mucho éxito. Consiguió dar con él en Arabasta, casi, _casi_ de pura casualidad. Un par de días más y se habría marchado. Al parecer no le llegó su mensaje en Yuba, aunque claro, eso ya no importaba para nada. Luffy seguía siendo tan atolondrado y risueño como siempre, pero le tranquilizó comprobar que tenía unos compañeros más que dispuestos a dar la cara por él a pesar de su aparente falta de sentido común, planificación o seriedad alguna. En cualquier caso su primer oficial al mando sí parecía un tipo serio, y la muchacha pelirroja sabía lo que se hacía y se aseguraba de tenerles a todos más firmes que una vela. Al parecer ya no tenía por qué preocuparse más por él… Luffy había encontrado un sitio donde estar y unos camaradas que le seguirían allá donde fuese. Después de pasar unos días con ellos en Arabasta, Ace siguió su camino. Al fin y al cabo, él también tenía que seguir dando caza a Teach… Ya ni siquiera recordaba cuántos meses llevaba tras él.

Al fin la suerte le sonrió. Una información fiable le llevó hasta la isla Banaro… y allí estaba. Aparentemente había reunido una pequeña tripulación, pero aquello no le salvaría. Ahora que lo había encontrado no se le iba a escapar. Se mantuvo impasible mientras Barbanegra empezaba a soltarle el rollo de porqué esto o lo otro como si aquello no fuera con él. Estaba cansado, quemado y bastante irritable como para aguantarle ahora sus gilipolleces megalómanas de poca monta. Se creía que era imbécil si no pensaba que ya había deducido que todo fue por la maldita Akuma no Mi. Incluso le ofreció formar parte de su banda, el muy bastardo… Pero entonces dijo algo que hizo que hubiera merecido la pena escucharle. Planeaba atacar a Luffy. Iba a matarle para convertirse en Shichibukai y obtener una patente de corso. Ese desgraciado no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo. Era lo que le faltaba para acabar de condenar su asquerosa cabeza. Apenas había acabado de replicarle que no iba a salir vivo de allí y que por encima de su cadáver sería compañero suyo y uno de aquellos tipejos tuvo la feliz ocurrencia de pegarle un tiro. Mala idea. En ese momento tocarle las narices no era precisamente una idea sensata. Se empezó a mosquear.

Comenzó a soltar un ataque tras otro hasta que Teach intervino y Ace pudo comprobar al fin cuál era aquel misterioso poder que le había costado la vida a Thatch. Un Akuma no Mi tipo Logia. Oscuridad. Con ella absorbió el pueblo entero en un vórtice negro y lo devolvió totalmente destruido. No estaba muy impresionado, la verdad. Al fin y al cabo él mismo podía arrasar todo aquello y reducirlo a cenizas sin inmutarse, pero Barbanegra no era de su misma opinión. El complejo de ente todopoderoso le había dado fuerte al cabrón. Encima se puso a decirle que no era capaz de acabar con él. ¿Quién se creía que era y qué demonios pensaba que había venido a hacer él allí? No quería pecar de arrogancia, pero por mucha Yami-Yami no Mi que tuviera ya le había quemado dos veces y ni siquiera había tenido que esforzarse. Aborrecía los tipejos prepotentes como él. Fue entonces cuando en una segunda demostración de sus habilidades Teach bloqueó sus poderes… y le golpeó. Ace se quedó sin aire cuando el tremendo puño de Barbanegra se incrustó brutalmente en su estómago. Hacía muchísimo que nadie era capaz de lastimarle, mucho menos golpearle en batalla. Consiguió hacerle sangrar, y sólo por eso empezó otra vez a dar un discurso de lo asombroso que era su poder y lo insignificante que era el resto del mundo en comparación. Le ponía enfermo. No lo soportaba. Dios, jamás en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de matar a un hombre como en aquel momento. Ace se puso trabajosamente en pie y miró con odio a Teach. Hasta allí habían llegado.

Podría perdonar cualquier cosa, excepto cuando traicionaban su honor por una ambición tan vil como aquella. Ya no era sólo por Thatch. Kurohige no tendría a Luffy. Ni sería Shichibukai. No saldría de Banaro con vida. Aquella sería una batalla a todo o nada.

**.**

**.**


	2. Mentira 2

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 2: En la misma batalla puede haber victorias vergonzosas y derrotas con honor.**

Cayó de rodillas.

Se le iba la vista y la sangre bombeaba frenéticamente en sus sienes. Se había quedado sin aire. Estaba agotado. Descargó todo su peso en los brazos para no derrumbarse en el suelo, pero no podía levantarse. El cuerpo de Ace apenas le respondía. Teach era… más fuerte de lo que se había imaginado. No… era la Fruta. Su Akuma no Mi tenía… más poder del que había llegado a sospechar. A parte de que era un hombre excepcionalmente fuerte y robusto, se había hecho con una habilidad verdaderamente inhumana. Sus pulmones le ardían… Cerró los ojos esforzándose por recuperar el aliento. El sudor le nublaba la vista. Notaba el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la boca. Tenía que levantarse… Por Thatch, por Barbablanca, por Luffy… No había llegado tan lejos para caer así. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo y uno de sus brazos le falló, dejándole en tierra. Una neblina de manchas rojizas pasó ante sus ojos brevemente y luchó de nuevo por ponerse en pie. Ante la oscuridad todo era inútil… Toda su fuerza, todas sus habilidades eran engullidas por las sombras de Teach…

-¡Eres fuerte! ¡Y tienes un gran poder! – le escuchó decir. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Fatigado, pero en pie -. ¡Ace! ¡Únete a mí!

Su proposición le arrancó una sonrisa amarga. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para echarse hacia atrás y levantar la vista hacia él. No lo sabía, pero la expresión con la que miraba a Teach era seguramente la más peligrosa con la que jamás había mirado a nadie. Estaba loco si de verdad creía que iba a aceptar. La simple invitación era un insulto a su honor. Aquel desgraciado se creía que todo el mundo tenía una moral como la suya, pero el precio de su lealtad hacia Barbablanca estaba por encima de su propia vida. Antes muerto que traicionar al hombre que reconocía públicamente como Padre.

-Si someto mi poder ante ti, entonces no tendrá sentido haber nacido hombre – escupió con todo el desprecio de su alma -. No viviré con remordimientos. ¿Lo has entendido, imbécil? – Teach chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

-Tsk. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedes sobrevivir en este mundo con esa filosofía? Es una lástima, Ace – la oscuridad tras él onduló violentamente, elevándose como una nube sombría más y más voluminosa, más grande y amenazadora -. ¡Muere en la oscuridad entonces!

Se puso en pie. Si tenía que morir, no moriría arrodillado. Lucharía hasta el último aliento. _Jamás_ se arrepentiría. _Jamás_ suplicaría. _Y jamás _de los jamases entregaría su vida en vano. Hundió los pies firmemente en el suelo.

_-¡Gran Comando de Llamas!_ – el infierno se desató a su alrededor. Sintió un dolor atroz atravesarle el cuerpo al transmitir toda su energía a las llamas, pero lo arrinconó y siguió generando más y más llamaradas. Más grandes, más ardientes… Un gigantesco cúmulo de fuego rugiente cobró forma en su mano, tan grande y aterrador que su vista no podía abarcarlo. Era su técnica más poderosa, la más destructiva… Invocar aquel gigantesco sol ardiente le dejaría exhausto, seguramente inconsciente, pero aquello era un todo o nada. _Todo o nada_, y Teach no obtendría jamás nada de él -. _¡ENTEI!_

No eran muchas las ocasiones en las que había invocado el Emperador de las Llamas. Sólo había podido practicarlo en islas sin población por orden de Shirohige, y no habían sido muchas. Ni siquiera Marco había podido permanecer cerca de él mucho tiempo aún envuelto en sus propias llamas azules. Su habilidad regenerativa no podía protegerle lo suficientemente rápido de aquel calor abrasador capaz de carbonizarle por completo. Teach rió como un histérico ante la visión del comandante del segundo escuadrón de Barbablanca erguido como un rey ante él, sosteniendo sobre su cabeza aquel monstruoso orbe de llamas que eclipsaba la luz del propio sol. Siempre lo había sabido, que aquel muchacho enclenque que llegó al Moby Dick casi dos años atrás superaría al resto de comandantes. Con ese nivel seguramente sólo Marco y el propio Barbablanca podrían hacerle frente. Una auténtica desgracia que tuviera que terminar así.

-¡El sol o la oscuridad! – exclamó enloquecido - ¡Sólo habrá un ganador!

Ace le miró. Le miró con una serenidad profunda y tranquila, solemne pero desafiante.

-Haré a Shirohige… el Rey.

Eso fue todo. Después de aquello se lanzaron el uno a por el otro con todo lo que tenían. Ace gritó con toda la fuerza que pudo sintiendo cómo le ardían los pulmones mientras Teach y su gigantesca nube de oscuridad se cernían sobre él. El impacto de su choque sacudió la isla Banaro entera, y el encuentro de aquellas dos tremendas voluntades fue visible desde millas y millas de distancia. Una gigantesca onda de energía liberada se expandió llegando a alcanzar la costa y más allá mientras toda la población gritaba aterrorizada. Después de aquello, un viento, una brisa… que fue desvaneciéndose, marchitándose… hasta expirar de muerte en las rizadas olas del mar.

**.**

**.**


	3. Mentira 3

**Esta semana he recibido comentarios de mis seguidoras habituales (yeiii! XD) y de alguna nueva (bienvenidas todas^^) y se ha repetido la ****opinión general**** de que este fanfic ha empezado con un ritmo más bien rapidillo. No lo voy a negar, es verdad, pero, ¿para qué me voy a explayar en algo que todas sabemos y hemos visto? Nosotras a lo que nos interesa, ¿o no? XD De todas formas yo lo necesitaba como parte fundamental de la historia (a demás de que soy muy tiquismiquis con eso de la fidelidad al manga), así que lo acabé poniendo.**

**¡Pero no os preocupéis! Pronto empezará lo bueno! ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 3: Para ser verdaderamente libre no basta sólo con desearlo. Hay que romper las cadenas.**

Ser fuerte siempre había sido su única opción.

Perdió. Perdió ante Teach aun habiéndolo dado todo en aquella pelea. Debilitado y seriamente malherido, Kurohige prefirió entregarle con vida a la Marina. Unas cadenas de Kairouseki marcaron la piel de sus muñecas y tobillos desde el mismo momento en que calló inconsciente, y así cargaron con él. Barbanegra le llevó a Impel Down. No mostró ninguna compasión por él aun sabiendo la suerte que su ex-comandante correría.

Tampoco es que Ace le suplicase para que le dejase marchar.

Él era Comandante de la Segunda División de los piratas de Barbablanca. No temía al dolor ni a la muerte, y mucho menos a la Marina y su estúpido caldero de agua caliente. Tener un "bautismo" en agua hirviendo en Impel Down era lo que menos le preocupaba. Podría soportarlo. Necesitarían mucho más que eso y unas cadenas de Kairuseki para doblegar su voluntad. Siempre supo que ser pirata sólo podía acabar de dos maneras: siendo libre o preso del Gobierno Mundial.

Sólo había una cosa que lamentase estando en las oscuras profundidades del nivel seis, del Infierno Eterno… y era haber fallado a los suyos.

Una semana. Sería ejecutado en una semana. Sólo le quedó resignarse a su suerte cuando recibió la noticia. Ninguna emoción especial marcó su rostro cuando se lo dijeron salvo la desafiante mirada del orgullo pirata que aún quedaba en él. Llevaba esperando a escucharlo desde que llegó, había sido cuestión de tiempo que alguien viniese a confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Moriría en el cadalso en una ejecución pública. Como enemigo del Gobierno Mundial. Hasta entonces esperaría en la oscuridad, en silencio… eso sería todo. Al menos tenía por compañero de celda una cara conocida, aunque era una lástima que tuvieran que reencontrarse en aquellas circunstancias. Jimbei estaba allí con él. No le dijo cuándo sería ajusticiado, pero mejor morir en algún momento que consumirse en aquella prisión lentamente. Ambos pensaban igual, aunque no era lo único que le rondaba por la cabeza al joven pirata con pecas.

No debería pensar en ello, ni siquiera debería desearlo… pero quería ver a los suyos. Una vez más, antes de morir. Quería ver a la gente de su escuadrón, a los demás comandantes, a Barbablanca… a Marco… Habría dado lo que fuera por… No sabía ni siquiera qué era lo que quería de él, pero era la persona de quien más se acordaba. Quizás era por lo que Thatch dijo, porque él… le gustaba.

"_Marco…" _

El tiempo transcurría tan despacio… Los siete días de adelanto a su ejecución pasaban con una lentitud torturadora. Hora a hora, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo… cada uno de ellos era una tortura. Una más de todas a las que le habían sometido. Casi deseaba que terminase pronto. Era increíble lo que la desesperación puede hacerle a un hombre. Pero desear morir… ¿Qué sería de Luffy, de los piratas de Shirohige…? No quería dejarles atrás, ni a su hermanito pequeño ni a la que consideraba su familia. Dolía demasiado siquiera pensarlo. Sumido en aquel pesar le encontró Garp cuando vino a verle, pero no fue su visita la que consiguió abofetearle de su silenciosa angustia.

La Shichibukai Boa Hancock, la princesa serpiente, fue a verle. Su interés por él le resultó inexplicable, pero apenas unas contadas palabras susurradas disimuladamente a través de los barrotes de su celda lo cambiaron todo. Aquella mujer dijo que Luffy había venido a buscarle, y que seguramente no sería el único en aparecer. La idea le sobrecogió casi tanto como le espantó. Si cogían a Luffy… Si aquello era verdad… ¿Cómo podía ella…? ¿Por qué se lo había dicho? ¿Qué pretendía? No podía adivinarlo, y apenas lo dijo se fue sin más…

La realidad le golpeó en el cadalso. Shirohige apareció… Piratas de Barbablanca y aliados se presentaron en la boca del lobo para impedir lo inevitable y empezar la que había sido prevista como una gran guerra entre justicia y anarquía, entre marines y piratas. Una guerra que estallaba sólo por él… y la visión de que todas aquellas personas a las que apreciaba estuviesen corriendo aquel riesgo por él le estremeció el alma. Les gritó que se fueran… le gritó a Luffy que se fuera a pesar del tremendo alivio que sintió al verle a salvo. No podía, no quería permitir que todos ellos acabasen sus días allí. Era su culpa. Él era el único culpable. Lo sabía demasiado bien, si no hubiera ido tras Teach… o si hubiera muerto peleando contra aquel bastardo… aquella estúpida batalla ni siquiera habría empezado. Había demasiada sangre, demasiados amigos muriendo sólo por él, sacrificando sus vidas por él, para liberarle, para salvarle…

Entonces vio a Marco echando a volar y atravesar el cielo a toda velocidad en su dirección a la mínima oportunidad. ¡No! ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¡Estaba totalmente al descubierto! La situación vulnerable del comandante del primer escuadrón de Barbablanca no tardó en ser advertida. Tres disparos le atravesaron el pecho, haciéndole precipitarse al vacío y caer a tierra. Eran balas de Kairouseki. Ace se inclinó desesperadamente hacia delante tirando inútilmente de sus cadenas. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Cómo se le podía haber pasado por la cabeza tontería semejante? Aquella imprudencia era totalmente impropia de él. Le buscó con ansiedad en el campo de batalla, pero estaba demasiado lejos, había demasiada gente y demasiado polvo… no pudo volver a verle.

"_¡Marco…!"_

Se sintió increíblemente frustrado. Nunca antes en su vida había sido tan inútil como en ese momento, pero pronto pudo empezar a redimirse. Porque Luffy destruyó el cadalso e hizo que le liberasen de sus cadenas. Estaba libre. Estaba libre y todos gritaron con renovado júbilo emprendiendo la huida tan rápido como pudieron. Le habían hecho desear vivir con toda la fuerza de su alma. Le habían liberado de sus cadenas, habían empezado a huir… Sólo podía lamentar no haber ignorado las abiertas provocaciones de Akainu como sus compañeros le suplicaron que hiciese. Qué estúpido, qué estúpido había sido… Ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Luffy tendría que ver… vería…

No le hizo falta mirar. La herida mortal le atravesaba el pecho, robándole la vida a borbotones. Su hermano le sostuvo para evitar que cayese a tierra cuan largo era… pero Ace lo sabía. Sabía que ya no habría marcha atrás…

Todo… terminaría allí.

Sabía que de nada servirían sus disculpas y sus lágrimas… pero lloró como un niño en sus brazos. Disculpándose, agradeciéndoles a todos… todo lo que habían hecho por él… Agradeciéndoles que le hubiesen querido tanto a pesar de ser quién era.

Sólo por eso, sólo por haber podido estar con todos ellos y haberles conocido. Sólo por haber formado parte de sus vidas y haber recibido tanto a cambio… Por ellos… Por todos…

…Había merecido la pena vivir.

**.**

**.**

**Es un capítulo triste… me sentí realmente mal escribiéndolo. Siempre pensé que con todo lo que había pasado y sufrido, Ace merecía un final feliz. Era un personaje que destilaba vida, para mí merecía vivir… y siempre seguirá vivo. Aquí al menos tiene un lugar donde hacerlo, y un pequeño hueco en mi corazón por ser la persona valiente, honrada y entregada que fue.**


	4. Mentira 4

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 4: El sufrimiento no termina con el fin de la guerra.**

"Te lo dejo todo a ti, hijo mío".

Marco avanzó entre los heridos casi en trance. No tenía rumbo. Caminaba sin ver entre las camas improvisadas esparcidas por todas partes, pisando el otrora impoluto suelo ahora lleno de suciedad, tierra y manchas de sangre seca. No sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir. Se sentía totalmente perdido. La gigantesca enfermería del barco estaba saturada del olor viciado a sudor y a sangre. El aire se llenaba intermitentemente de las voces y lamentos de los heridos. Era un lugar insoportable para los pacientes, pero aún más para todos los hombres sanos que debían estar allí para ayudar. Él no había necesitado ningún tratamiento. Su habilidad regenerativa había sanado todas sus heridas, así que se había dedicado incansablemente junto a todo aquel en condiciones de hacerlo a atender a los heridos. Mientras el enfermo sólo era consciente de su propio dolor y miseria, los que aún debían mantenerse en pie tenían que soportar la magnitud de todo aquello. Habían cosido cortes, amputado miembros, extraído metralla y vendado toda clase de heridas. Las enfermeras del Moby Dick no habían dado a basto para tratar a todos los piratas y necesitaron toda la ayuda posible. No obstante, cuando los pacientes en estado crítico se estabilizaron o desgraciadamente fallecieron ante la mirada impotente de sus compañeros, el trabajo aún no estaba hecho. Había que coser mortajas, celebrar funerales, preparar alimentos, abastecerse de vendas y medicinas… y seguir adelante.

En una isla desconocida para el resto del mundo, celebraron el funeral de su capitán con todos los honores. Marco se convirtió inevitablemente en la más alta autoridad de los Piratas de Barbablanca y como tal la tripulación estaba bajo su mando… o eso se suponía. Desde que su capitán y Ace habían muerto ante sus ojos sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo, Marco estaba sumido en un profundo dolor. Shirohige le confió el mando de la tripulación, de todos ellos, pero no se sentía con autoridad ni fuerza para dirigir a su gente. Pidió que todos le siguieran llamando primer comandante. No soportaba la idea de que a alguien se le escapara un "capitán" sin quererlo. Se sentía indigno de escuchar aquella palabra dirigida a él. Le recordaba demasiado que los buenos tiempos de días felices habían terminado.

Porque en Marine Ford Ace cayó sin que nada ni nadie pudiese evitarlo.

Verle morir había sido lo más duro que había tenido que soportar en su vida. El hermano del que tanto hablaba y se enorgullecía, el que había removido cielo y tierra para rescatarle de la muerte, había sido el mismo que le costó la vida. Sombrero de paja entró en shock, y Marco no pudo replicárselo. Él mismo se echó a llorar sin control. Fue la primera vez en años que lo hacía. Pero por encima del dolor, por encima de la rabia y la impotencia, en su mente se afianzó una gran verdad. Nadie le pondría la mano encima al hermano de Ace. Al hermano por el que había estado dispuesto a morir. La persona por la que, de hecho, Ace murió. Marco no permitiría que nadie destruyera el legado que Ace les había dejado. En ese momento sólo pudo pensar que era todo lo que quedaba de él, de su vida, y no estaba dispuesto a fallarle.

Pero, por dentro, Marco no encontró consuelo. El hermano al que más amaba se había ido. Tuvo que perderle para darse cuenta justo en ese momento. La persona que más amaba no volvería a sonreírle. No reiría a su lado. Ace nunca más estaría ahí.

Los piratas de Barbablanca tuvieron que huir en desbandada después de aquello, pero entonces… Teach reapareció. Y Shirohige murió frente a la armada por protegerles a todos. Entonces aquel bastardo de Barbanegra robó ante sus ojos la habilidad de Akuma no Mi de su capitán. La furia y la desesperación les cegaron. Era demasiado. Un insulto así no podía perdonarse, pero no podían hacer nada entonces. Marco se esforzó junto a los demás comandantes para sacarles adelante en aquel maremágnum de muerte y destrucción, así que ninguno de ellos supo hasta más tarde el imprevisto aliado que llegó en misión de socorro. Un submarino pirata surgió de la nada y su capitán reclamó el cuerpo de sombrero de paja para tratarlo e intentar salvarle la vida, pero no sólo le llevaron a Luffy y Jimbei. Al conocer la reciente muerte de Portgas D. Ace, insistió en que se lo entregasen de inmediato.

-¡Soy el Cirujano de la Muerte Trafalgar Law! ¡Si hay alguien aquí que todavía puede tener alguna posibilidad de salvarle, soy yo! ¡Traédmelo, deprisa!

Dudaron, pero de alguna forma supieron que era sincero. Quisieron creerle. Los tres fueron llevados a su submarino. No obstante, no fue sólo su ayuda la que llegó. Justo cuando todo parecía perdido en todos los sentidos, Shanks apareció y detuvo la guerra. Los piratas de Shirohige le estuvieron profundamente agradecidos por aquel gesto, aunque Marco no pudo evitar pensar amargamente desde lo más profundo de su alma que llegaba tarde. Pero así fue todo, y aunque ya había transcurrido más de un mes desde aquella fatídica batalla, no habían tenido ninguna noticia del misterioso doctor y su tripulación. No sabían qué pensar. Todos estaban preocupados por la suerte de Luffy, Ace y Jimbei, pero Shanks les aseguró antes de marcharse que debían confiar en los aliados que les ayudaron a escapar de allí. Aun así, la incertidumbre era demasiado grande. Marco estaba desesperado por volver a ver al segundo comandante, por saber si había merecido la pena alimentar esa pequeña esperanza de que Trafalgar Law hubiese logrado lo imposible. Había muerto en la guerra. Todos le habían visto caer aunque después hubieran llevado su cuerpo inerte al submarino de Trafalgar por orden de éste… ¿Qué habría sido de él? ¿Cuándo podrían saber algo de ellos? Detestaba aquel silencio, aquella angustia le destrozaba. Necesitaba saber… algo. Lo que fuera. No había en el mundo nada que Marco desease más.

Pero a cada día que pasaba, a cada semana… aquella esperanza, aquel anhelo se desvanecía un poco más… y él fue incapaz de aceptarlo.

Recordaba la primera vez que vio la foto de Ace en los periódicos. Y pensar que le pareció un simple mocoso con una recompensa insolentemente alta. Claro, después descubrieron que era un mocoso malhumorado con una recompensa desorbitada pero bien ganada. Aguantar a Jimbei peleando cinco días sin descanso tenía matraca, pero dejarle inconsciente era el colmo. Y pensar que aquellos doscientos millones le parecieron una exageración. Aunque claro, era normal que mantuviese aquella opinión teniendo en cuenta que estuvo cuatro meses en el barco comportándose como un desquiciado mental amargado en vida. Sonrió con tristeza. Recordó sus primeras semanas en el barco, su desconfianza y osadía al insultarle. Sí, se interesó por él. Ace despertaba su curiosidad. Le caía bien a pesar de su insolencia. Le gustaba. Se alegró como el que más de que entrase a formar parte de la banda. Pasaron los meses y se sentía especialmente orgulloso de él. Ace se ganó el respeto y la amistad de Thatch y la suya. Ascendió de rango. Peleaban juntos, sufrían, reían, se divertían… siempre juntos.

Le echaba tanto de menos algunas veces… Echaba de menos sus idioteces, la forma en que caía dormido al comer, su enorme sonrisa con pecas… Echaba de menos sus ojos sobre él. Constantemente. Era como si le hubiesen arrancado un trozo de piel, el que sólo estaba completo cuando aquellos ojos negros le seguían a donde quiera que fuese. Marco se había dado cuenta después de todo, y nada le ocasionaba más dolor. Había hecho falta que lo perdiese para saber que le amaba de verdad. Se sentía derrotado. La tristeza de saber que aquello era cierto destrozó su espíritu. Y pensar que no había querido admitirlo si Thatch lo comentaba… Él lo sabía. Le había dicho más de una vez que no fuera estúpido e hiciera algo al respecto, pero Marco siempre le había ignorado. Entonces Thatch se había ido para siempre, y Ace después de él… para morir ante sus impotentes ojos meses más tarde. No había consuelo suficiente en el mundo para Marco. Nunca lo habría. Quizás pudieron haber tenido una vida juntos… y se la robaron.

**.**

**.**

**Vale, lo admito, esta semana es bastante depresiva con los capis, pero que le vamos a hacer. No todo pueden ser felicidad, risas y flores -.-**

**Reviews? =D**


	5. Mentira 5

**Saludos, gente! ^^ aki tamos puntualmente una semana mas! **

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 5: La Muerte es sólo la Suerte con una letra cambiada.**

-Pensé que querrías irte nada más despertar de la muerte, Portgas D. Ace, pero por lo que veo eres mucho más razonable que Sombrero de Paja.

Trafalgar Law se sentó cómodamente en un sillón cercano a la cama donde uno de sus pacientes estaba sentado. El capitán de los piratas del corazón era un hombre esbelto, delgado, de cabello negro azabache y unos ojos azul grisáceo marcados permanentemente por profundas y oscuras ojeras. Ace dejó de palparse el pecho a través de las vendas que cubrían firmemente la tremenda herida que, a pesar de no poder verla, sabía que no había terminado de cerrarse por completo. Le dolía incluso estando inmóvil… pero al menos estaba vivo para poder sentirla.

-Todos tus camaradas te vieron caer en la guerra, no es difícil imaginar la suerte que piensan que has corrido después de tanto tiempo sin noticias tuyas – el joven con pecas levantó la vista hacia él esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ganas no me faltan – admitió con tristeza -. Pero no podía hacerlo sin ver a mi hermano cuando despertase. Él recorrió medio Grand Line por mí y puso patas arriba Impel Down y Marine Ford… No me perdonaría a mí mismo haberme ido sin que viese que estaba bien – esta vez fue Law quien sonrió. Las sonrisas del capitán de los piratas del corazón siempre eran extrañas, con un dejo de acidez que se podía adivinar en su mirada.

-Sobre lo primero, no te habrías podido ir ni habiéndolo querido. Habrías caído muerto al piso sin haber llegado siquiera a cubierta. Y respecto a lo segundo, aún no estás bien. No del todo – matizó Law. Su mirada se oscureció antes de añadir -. Eres como un espectro que camina. No vas a poder utilizar tu Mera-Mera no Mi al menos hasta dentro de un mes más. Tu piel se abrirá de nuevo con facilidad si no tienes cuidado en las próximas semanas. Las funciones vitales de tus órganos no estarán totalmente recuperadas hasta dentro de medio año y prácticamente cualquier cosa que hagas más brusca de lo normal puede hacerte entrar en shock, y te aseguro que esa vez no volverás a levantarte.

Ace sonrió a pesar de la gravedad de su diagnóstico.

-Para un muerto viviente, incluso algo así es música celestial – agachó la cabeza ligeramente en reverencia -. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente lo que has hecho por mi hermano, por Jimbei y por mí – Law hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, obviamente divertido ante su formalidad.

-Yo soy doctor, mi obligación es curar a las personas. Además – esbozó una sonrisa sibilina -. Me conviene teneros como aliados – Ace se dio por satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Entonces… ¿Puedo irme ya?

Law suspiró y se estiró ampliamente con un descarado bostezo antes de levantarse.

-Si quieres vivir, seguirás todas las recomendaciones que te dé. Pero sí, podrás irte.

-¿Cuándo?

-Me he quedado sin pacientes – comentó encogiéndose de hombros -. Mi tripulación y yo dejaremos Amazon Lili. No me importa llevaros si lo necesitáis… Siempre y cuando no haya que desviarse demasiado del rumbo.

Law no quería pecar de excesiva amabilidad, aunque la idea de compartir parte de la travesía con el chico moreno a bordo no le molestaba en absoluto. Portgas D. Ace era indudablemente un joven muy apuesto, lástima de su estado y no disponer de mucho tiempo. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio apartando aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza. No era el momento. Se levantó del sillón dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta.

-Zarparemos mañana. Iré a decírselo a sombrero de paja, ahora descansa – Ace asintió en silencio, recostándose de nuevo. Pronto, muy pronto regresaría…

Los Piratas del Corazón dejaron la isla al mediodía. Sólo Ace fue con ellos. Luffy se quedó con Jimbei en Amazon Lily, entrenando con el recién llegado Rayleigh, primer oficial de la que fue tripulación de Gold D. Roger. Por desgracia Ace no llegó a verle, estaba durmiendo en el submarino cuando apareció nadando en la costa, pero Law le informó al respecto. En cualquier caso, Luffy no podría haber encontrado un maestro mejor.

Viajaron un par de semanas en la dirección que Ace les indicó en el mapa de navegación cuando Law se ofreció a llevarle directamente con los piratas de Barbablanca. Le sorprendió aquel gesto de amabilidad aparentemente desinteresada viniendo de él conociendo la fama que le precedía, pero se lo agradeció igualmente. Podría haber desconfiado de si con ello planeaba averiguar la localización exacta del cuartel general de Shirohige, pero si Luffy confiaba en Law, no encontraba motivos para no hacerlo él. Pusieron rumbo al cuadrante donde teóricamente no había más que mar abierto y pocos días después llegaron al pequeño islote que allí se encontraba. Le dejaron en una cala aislada evadiendo el encuentro directo con los piratas de Barbablanca por orden de Law. Abastecido con medicamentos para un año completo, Ace les agradeció profundamente una vez más todo lo que habían hecho por él, y Law desdeñó de nuevo su agradecimiento manifestando su expreso deseo de que siguiese todas y cada una de las recomendaciones que le había dado.

-Aceptaré tus agradecimientos sólo si nos volvemos a ver y sigues con vida, Portgas – Ace sonrió ante el comentario.

-Gracias por todo, Law. Os debo la vida – el joven capitán se caló aún más su mullido sombrero polar ocultando el inoportuno rubor que la sonrisa de Ace había sonsacado a sus macilentas mejillas. Por Dios, menos mal que ya se iba.

-Ya te he dicho que no es necesario, márchate ya. No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo sin arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos.

Ace bajó a tierra y se quedó mirando el submarino amarillo hasta que se hundió con un burbujeo en la distancia. Inspiró profundamente el olor a yodo del mar antes de girarse hacia la playa. A la vuelta de aquella cala encontraría a los suyos y la emoción del reencuentro amenazaba con salírsele del pecho. Por fin estaba allí, a un paso de su familia. Sonrió al pensar que tenía razón el que dijo que no existe mejor viaje que el de regreso a casa.

**.**

**.**

**Sí, lo sé, no he podido resistirme! He hecho un pequeño guiño a un Law x Ace… ha sido deliberado, salió solo y la idea me encantó, lo siento XD.**


	6. Mentira 6

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 6: ****La vida no acaba con una herida más, pero sí termina si no dejas que la herida sane.**

En aquella isla siempre hacía un clima primaveral. La temperatura era estable y fresca y por la noche una brisa más fría proveniente del oeste rizaba las olas en la costa donde estaba fondeado el barco de los piratas de shirohige. Los días solían ser soleados y siempre hacía algo de viento. Era un buen lugar donde estar. Pequeño, deshabitado, virgen, exuberante… pero a Marco nada de aquello le importaba lo más mínimo.

Más de un mes había pasado desde el día fatídico de la batalla de Marine Ford. El constante devenir de gente necesitando ayuda para reparaciones, heridos, abastecimientos y vigilancia había ido menguando poco a poco. También los funerales acabaron por concluir y todos los supervivientes estaban fuera de peligro y en proceso de recuperarse por completo. La actividad disminuyó hasta casi desaparecer. El barco hermano del Moby Dick no era tan grande como su predecesor, pero en general mantenía las mismas condiciones y distribución que el primero. El camarote de Marco era casi exactamente igual al original. Las diferencias eran mínimas, pero había acabado por sabérselas todas de memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle. Al fin y al cabo… hacía varias semanas que no salía apenas de allí.

Desde que aquella relativa calma se había asentado en el barco tras la agitación, el exceso de tiempo libre torturaba cruelmente al primer comandante. Además, todos parecían esperar que hiciese algo y tomase el control de la situación. Desde el fin de la guerra él era la máxima autoridad que los piratas de Shirohige tenían, pero los fantasmas de los compañeros y seres queridos perdidos no le daban tregua a su alma, ni él mismo tampoco. No encontraba consuelo ni descanso. El sueño había huido de sus ojos y aunque nunca había sido propenso a la bebida, encontraba algo de sosiego en la embriaguez del alcohol. No quería ver a nadie, no hacía caso a los intentos de los comandantes por hacerle reaccionar. No tenía hambre, ni frío, ni calor. No sentía tristeza, ni ira, no podía llorar… Estaba corrompido por el pesar y la pena. Marco apenas era una sombra del hombre firme y seguro que fue, y prefería sufrirlo en soledad a castigar a la tripulación con la visión del primer oficial al mando consumido por la desdicha.

Llamaron a su puerta e ignoró la voz que reclamaba su atención pidiendo permiso para entrar. Siguió mirando sin ver el techo vacío sobre el sillón del escritorio donde estaba recostado lánguidamente con una botella de ron medio vacía en las manos. Volvieron a llamar golpeando con más fuerza. El sonido retumbó en las paredes del cuarto generando una molesta reverberación en sus oídos. Dejó la botella en la mesa con un resoplido y se sentó mejor en la silla, todavía sin contestar. Una tontería, porque sabía que quien había ido a buscarle para la dosis diaria de sermón moral no iba a marcharse así porque sí, más aun sabiendo que él estaba allí. Volvieron a llamar, esta vez con una fuerza tremenda que le desquició los nervios.

-Lárgate, Vista. No tengo ganas de empezar otra vez.

Las palabras de Marco fueron como la concesión del permiso de entrada, porque el comandante del Quinto escuadrón entró en el camarote cerrando nuevamente tras de sí. Vista se mesó el bigote echando un vistazo al deplorable estado del primer comandante y miró con malos ojos la colección de botellas sobre el escritorio a un lado de Marco.

-¿Por qué siempre me dices lo mismo si sabes que no me voy a ir? – el hombre sentado en el sillón tomó un largo trago de licor y dejó escapar un siseo amargo antes de contestarle.

-Supongo que porque tengo la esperanza de que alguna vez me hagas caso.

-Bueno, al menos todavía tienes esperanza en algo – el comentario se ganó una mirada sombría de Marco, que volvió a echar otro trago en una actitud abiertamente hostil.

Vista suspiró y dio un par de pasos quedándose ante su escritorio y mirándole con seriedad. Marco le ignoró. Cuando fue a beber de nuevo el quinto comandante retuvo su muñeca y tomó en sus manos la botella, girándola con tristeza para después dejarla a un lado lejos del alcance del otro hombre. Los ojos de Marco se estrecharon, pero no dijo nada. Vista sólo tardó un instante en empezar a hablar de nuevo.

-Sé que lo has pasado mal, pero no eres el único, Marco. No estás sólo en esto – el comandante no le respondió. Se limitó a seguir sumido en su mutismo. Vista bajó la mirada al piso un instante antes de pronunciar las palabras que le obligarían a reaccionar -. Ace y Padre están muertos. Tienes que asumirlo.

Fue como una explosión. Primero el cuerpo del rubio se tensó de golpe, músculo a músculo. Sus ojos se clavaron por fin en el hombre que seguía allí de pie, impasible. Le fulminó con la mirada. Toda la rabia, todo el dolor y la furia de su ser estaban concentradas en los ojos de pesadilla que Vista tuvo que soportar.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – bramó -.¡¿A caso crees que me he olvidado de ellos? ¡No necesito tus estúpidos consejos de moral y consolación, Vista! ¡No me sirven de nada! ¡¿Me oyes? – Marco no se dio cuenta de que había empezado a gritarle al comandante del quinto escuadrón -. ¡Os creéis que lo sabéis todo sobre mí! ¡Todo el mundo sabe lo que me conviene! ¡No tenéis ni idea! ¡Ninguno!

-Todos queríamos mucho a Padre, Marco. Y…

_-¡CÁLLATE! ¡YA BASTA!_ – Marco parecía que verdaderamente iba a golpear a Vista. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. En dos pasos estaba delante del hombre que le doblaba en altura. De poco le servía su metro noventa y pocos frente a semejante mole, pero por todos era sabido que la complexión y la estatura no era impedimento para que dos comandantes de Shirohige pudieran dañarse gravemente entre sí.

-…Y a Ace también le queríamos, incluso aunque no fuese de la manera que tú lo hacías – Marco se detuvo en seco. Su mirada se volvió vidriosa de golpe, clavándose en los ojos negros de Vista.

-¿Qué has…?

-Thatch me comentó un día – comenzó con lentitud sin perder de vista el lenguaje corporal del primer comandante - que aunque ya tuviese rango de comandante y fuera perfectamente capaz de tomar él solo ciudades enteras, te preocupabas por él más que por cualquier otro. Una vez me contó que Ace prácticamente le reconoció que se sentía atraído por ti – Marco tragó saliva.

-…No puede ser – murmuró en un susurro.

-…Le dijo que la mejor forma de averiguarlo era besándote, ya sabes cómo era Thatch… Pero parece que nunca lo hizo.

"…_No lo hizo…"._

-Pero – tragó saliva – él… él nunca me dijo nada…

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Porque estaba aterrorizado! ¡¿Cómo quieres que un chico tan joven no esté confuso cuando descubre que le atrae otro hombre? ¡¿Es que has estado ciego, Marco?

Marco sentía una presión que le asfixiaba impidiéndole respirar. No podía ser verdad. No era cierto que _de verdad_ Ace había estado al alcance de su mano y no había hecho nada. Era demasiado horrible.

"Él me quería… Él me quería y yo le quería a él; y se fue sin decirme nada…".

Se estaba mareando.

Qué estúpido había sido. Qué estúpidos habían sido los dos.

-… ¿Por qué me cuentas esto? – sollozó con desesperación cubriéndose la cara con las manos mientras sus hombros se hundían irremediablemente. Gimió roncamente antes de levantar la vista hacia él con la rabia descontrolada de la más absoluta impotencia -. _¡CONTÉSTAME! ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO, VISTA?_

Notó unas ardientes lágrimas derramarse incontenibles por su rostro, pero no se molestó en intentar borrarlas. No soportaba más. El dolor era demasiado grande, demasiado intenso. Ace no iba a volver. Jamás volvería a verlo… ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso? ¿Por qué tenía que condenarle a aquel infierno ingrato de la oportunidad perdida? Marco lloraba mientras sentía que sus pulmones ardían faltos de aire a pesar de estar solos Vista y él en su camarote, aquella prisión de la que no quería salir desde hacía semanas.

-Porque tienes que reaccionar, Marco… Tienes que dejar salir todo ese dolor. Por tu bien que tienes que hacerlo… o la herida jamás sanará.

_-¡¿Y PARA QUÉ QUIERO YO TODA ESA MIERDA?_ – gritó -. _¡¿QUÉ IMPORTA YA?_ ¡¿Para qué quiero yo superarlo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué más queréis que haga? ¡Yo no pude hacer nada! ¡Tú estabas allí! ¡No ha cambiado nada! ¡¿Qué queréis de mí, joder? ¡¿Por qué tengo yo…? ¡¿Es que no ves que…? – Marco cerró los ojos con fuerza y aporreó su escritorio con tanta fuerza que casi lo partió en dos -. ¡Yo no puedo ayudaros! ¡No puedo más…!

-Eres nuestro primer comandante.

_-¡A LA MIERDA LA COMANDANCIA, VISTA! ¡NO SOMOS NADIE! ¡NO TENEMOS CAPITÁN! ¡NO TENEMOS EL MOBY DICK! ¡NO TENEMOS NADA! ¡HEMOS PERDIDO…!_ – ahogó un intenso sollozo en lo más profundo de su pecho -… ¡Hemos perdido a Ace! – musitó -… Lo hemos perdido todo…

-…Padre querría que siguiéramos adelante, Marco… Lo sabes.

_-¡PUES SEGUID VOSOTROS! _– vociferó -. _¡NO PUEDES PEDIRME QUE ME OLVIDE DE TODO! ¡NO PODÉIS PEDIRME QUE SEA CAPITÁN, O QUE LLEVE OTRA INSIGNIA QUE NO SEA ÉSTA!_ – se llevó una mano al pecho mirando con odio a Vista, como si hubiera insultado su honor -. _¡SERÉ UN PIRATA DE SHIROHIGE HASTA MI ÚLTIMO ALIENTO! ¡Y SOIS UNOS TRAIDORES A SU MEMORIA SÓLO POR PROPONÉRMELO!_

-Sé que estás cabreado porque sientes mucho dolor – el tono de voz de Vista se endureció terriblemente al escuchar aquellas palabras mientras sus ojos de acero sostenían la mirada colérica del primer comandante -. ¡Pero no toleraré que insultes a la tripulación porque tú tengas un calentón estúpido! ¡Eres muy mayor para esto, Marco! ¡¿Cuánto más vas a seguir así? ¡¿Así es como piensas honrar sus memorias? ¡¿Emborrachándote en tu camarote hasta caer inconsciente?

_-¡CÁLLATE!_ – le señaló acusadoramente mientras se apoyaba temblando de ira en el destrozado escritorio -. _¡¿QUÉ COÑO ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDES? ¡YO HABRÍA DADO MI SANGRE Y MI ALMA PORQUE ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ!_

-¡Pero no lo están! ¡Afróntalo! ¡Sé cómo te sientes, pero…!

_-¡TÚ NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO! –_ gritó Marco totalmente fuera de sí -. _¡TÚ NO HAS PERDIDO LO QUE YO HE…!_

-…Marco…

Una voz distinta detuvo al primer comandante en seco, jadeando presa del calor sofocante de la furia y todavía con el rastro húmedo de aquellas ardientes lágrimas grabado en la piel. Vista y él se volvieron hacia la puerta ahora abierta. Toda la tripulación estaba allí, pálida y grave. Pero la persona que había hablado, la persona que les estaba mirando con los ojos desencajados y llenos de lágrimas en el umbral del camarote con la expresión del más cruel de los sufrimientos era la que les había detenido el pulso y el aliento sólo por estar donde estaba.

Acababa de aparecer un fantasma.

**.**

**.**

**Qué. ¿Se queda, o no se queda interesante? XD**

**Espero que Marco no se me haya ido de las manos, pero en algún momento tenía que explotar, estaba claro. -.-**


	7. Mentira 7

**Heyyyy!^^ la semana ha pasado volando! Todavía debo unos cuantos reviews que contestar, pero los responderé a lo largo del día de hoy! Saludossss!**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 7: Lo más doloroso de nuestros errores no es ser castigado, sino que el castigo sea más grande que nuestro error.**

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad! ¡Viene alguien!

-Es imposible. Sólo nosotros estamos en la isla, besugo.

-¡Pues venid a verlo, vamos!

Unos cuantos piratas se asomaron a la balaustrada con curiosidad al oír las voces de sus compañeros. La solitaria persona que se acercaba con paso lento al barco gemelo del Moby Dick se detuvo al pie de la pasarela tendida y levantó la vista desde allí, mirándoles. Llevaba un abrigo de viaje oscuro y un par de mochilas amarillas con una extraña sonrisa visiblemente abultadas. Su pelo negro azabache revuelto por la brisa marina le entorpecía la visión e impedía que los piratas pudiesen distinguir su rostro en la distancia. Entonces empezó a subir, y a medida que subía los piratas de Shirohige fueron encontrando algo más y más familiar en él. De alguna manera se hizo el silencio y los que estaban asomados contuvieron el aliento sin acabar de creerse lo que estaban viendo.

-No puede ser – musitó alguien.

-¡Pero si es…! ¿No es…?

-¡Sí, sí que lo es! – otro pirata se abrió paso hasta la pasarela seguido de muchos más -. ¡Es… Ace!

-¡Es un milagro!

-¡¿No lo reconociste?

-¡¿Y YO QUÉ COÑO VOY A SABER?

-¡ACE HA VUELTO!

-¡COMANDANTE! ¡ES NUESTRO COMANDANTE!

_-¡ACEEE!_

Ace casi corrió el último tramo del puente y arrojó a un lado las mochilas para fundirse en un abrazo con todos los piratas que estaban allí gritando de alegría y llamando a todo el mundo. Durante cinco minutos sintió que se podría morir de felicidad mientras todos sus compañeros se arremolinaban en torno a él con un alborozo como nunca les había visto. Se quitó la pesada capa y la dejó por allí justo en el instante en el que Stefan, el perrito de Barbablanca, se le echó encima empezando a lamerle la cara sin control arrancándoles carcajadas a todos los presentes. Entonces Ace se levantó de nuevo con el pequeño cachorro en brazos y una radiante sonrisa. Llevaba una camisa negra, desabrochada como siempre solía en los viejos tiempos. Su pecho y brazos estaban envueltos en finas vendas blancas y en su rostro dolorido había grabado un cansancio infinito, pero también una felicidad sin límites.

-Chicos, ¿dónde está Padre? – preguntó alegremente -. Quiero verle a él también.

De repente se hizo el silencio. Nadie le respondió. Todos pensaban que Ace ya debía saberlo, por los periódicos, o la radio… Nadie se atrevió a decirle directamente la verdad, pero él lo leyó en sus ojos. Su radiante sonrisa comenzó a menguar hasta desaparecer y la sombra del temor inundó su mirada. Dejó a Stefan en el suelo sintiendo la inquietud crecer lentamente en su corazón.

-…Decidme que no es lo que estoy pensando – les rogó.

-Ace, nosotros…

_-¡Decídmelo!_

El grito del comandante del segundo escuadrón sacudió toda la cubierta, exigente, pero sus compañeros sólo negaron con la cabeza tristemente y bajaron la mirada. Ace se negó a creerles. Subió corriendo al castillo de popa en dirección al camarote del capitán… sólo para encontrarlo vacío. Su mundo se tambaleó.

-¡Es mentira! – les gritó, temblando -. ¡No es cierto! ¡No es verdad! ¿Dónde está Marco?

Tampoco hubo respuesta. Ace sintió algo crecer más y más frío dentro de él hasta que comenzó a arder. La angustia le dominó.

"No… Marco no… Marco no puede haber…"

Echó a correr hacia la escalera de los camarotes de la tripulación en busca de la habitación del primer comandante antes de que nadie pudiera decirle que era el peor sitio al que podía ir y que no pusiese un pie en aquel cuarto. Cuando llegó, escuchó petrificado los gritos y golpes que salían de él. Alguien estaba muy enfurecido y gritaba sin control. Ace se detuvo en seco ante la puerta al reconocer la voz. ¿Marco estaba… gritando? Nadie jamás le había visto alzar la voz así a menos de que físicamente no se le escuchase o fuera una situación de riesgo extremo. Y Ace tenía muy malos recuerdos de la última vez que le había oído gritar.

_-¡CÁLLATE!_ _¡¿QUÉ COÑO ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDES? ¡YO HABRÍA DADO MI SANGRE Y MI ALMA PORQUE ESTUVIERAN AQUÍ!_

-¡Pero no lo están! ¡Afróntalo! – reconoció la voz de Vista. También él gritaba con evidente irritación -. ¡Sé cómo te sientes, pero…!

_-¡TÚ NO TIENES NI PUTA IDEA DE CÓMO ME SIENTO! –_ el resto de la tripulación empezó a llegar a la carrera al pasillo con la evidente intención de impedirle entrar. Ace abrió la puerta con brusquedad -. _¡TÚ NO HAS PERDIDO LO QUE YO HE…!_

-…Marco…

Su voz detuvo a Marco en seco, jadeando presa del calor sofocante de la furia y todavía con el rastro húmedo de unas ardientes lágrimas grabado en la piel. Vista y él se volvieron hacia el umbral del camarote, descubriéndole. Ace les devolvió la mirada con los ojos desencajados y llenos de unas lágrimas todavía sin derramar. Fue muy duro. Fue muy duro el tener que adivinar por qué su mejor amigo estaba gritando de frustración como lo hacía. Vista tardó unos segundos en poder procesar lo que veían sus ojos y salvar la escasa distancia que le separaba del recién llegado para fundirse en un abrazo con él.

-¡Dios mío, Ace…! ¡Estás vivo…!

El chico moreno dejó que el comandante del quinto escuadrón le diese uno de sus tremendos abrazos de oso, pero sus ojos negros estuvieron todo el tiempo clavados en el hombre rubio que había más allá. Marco retrocedió un par de pasos apoyándose pesadamente en la pared de su decrépito camarote porque sus piernas parecían incapaces de sostenerle más tiempo. El siempre impecable, impasible y seguro Marco se había quedado mudo, incapaz de reaccionar. Estaba desaliñado, pálido, sin afeitar, ojeroso… Eran pocos los calificativos para describir al hombre derrotado que estaba ante él. Y si Marco estaba así de mal, entonces…

"…Es verdad".

Empezó a temblar en brazos de Vista, que se separó de él preguntándole qué pasaba. Izou también se acercó, pero fue incapaz de contestarles.

"Padre ha muerto… Los piratas de Shirohige han… desaparecido. Todo es… verdad".

Ace no pudo contener las tremendas y dolorosas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. Se cubrió la cara en un esfuerzo por dominarse cuando gimió con desesperación. Su cuerpo se dobló hasta caer arrodillado al suelo sin energía, incapaz de levantarse. Con un estremecimiento rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, golpeando el piso con tanta fuerza que la madera se quebró y sus puños sangraron ligeramente. Su llanto era alto y desesperado, escapando de su pecho en alaridos de angustia.

_-¡Mierda…!_ – gritó con la voz rota por el dolor -. _¡Mierda! ¡Joder…! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…!_

Se le cerró la garganta. Notaba que le faltaba el aire por mucho que abriese la boca para respirar. Vio unas manchas borrosas acercarse a través de sus lágrimas, pero no pudo distinguirlas. Se apoyó pesadamente en ellas, conmocionado. Un dolor tremendo le apuñalaba el pecho. Todo empezó a moverse y arremolinarse en torno a él. Se quedó sin aliento. Las voces amortiguadas de la tripulación hacían eco en sus oídos, pero no las entendía. El aire no le llegaba, no podía respirar, se mareaba. Ace cayó fulminado sin remedio en brazos de los que estaban allí al perder el conocimiento.

**.**

**.**


	8. Mentira 8

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 8: El dolor es inevitable, pero el sufrimiento es opcional. No te castigues.**

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza. Se despertó despacio, sintiendo una neblina soporífera enturbiándole los sentidos. Algo suave y fresco le cubría la frente y parte de los ojos, pero podía entrever un poco de la claridad entrando en la habitación en penumbra… Se sentía agotado. Ace se llevó una mano a la frente apartando la gasa húmeda que alguien le había puesto para refrescarle. Entonces recordó. Debía haberse desmayado. Qué vergüenza caer así cuando él ya no quería volver a preocuparles más…

-Mierda… – murmuró, encogiéndose en la cama.

Los ojos se le cerraban con agotamiento. Se sentía indescriptiblemente vacío. Había vuelto, pero… no era el regreso que había imaginado. Barbablanca estaba… estaba… Cerró los ojos mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando sintió que le empezaba a temblar. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar en ello sin sentir que su corazón se encogía de dolor. Se tapó la cabeza con las sábanas, acurrucándose en la cómoda cama sin sentirse reconfortado en absoluto. Toda la tripulación había perdido a su capitán porque él fue un inconsciente. Ahora comprendía la terrible equivocación que había cometido al ir tras Barbanegra. La angustia le dominaba. ¿Cómo habían podido darle una bienvenida tan cálida, sabiendo que él… él…? Entonces recordó que Marco no había reaccionado al verlo. Ninguna expresión afectuosa había asomado a su rostro. No había habido ninguna sonrisa para él…

"Me lo merezco". Pensó con firmeza.

Se merecía que Marco le odiase. Se había ido sin hacer caso a nadie y después había puesto en peligro cientos de vidas. Era como si todos aquellos marines y piratas que habían muerto los hubiera asesinado él mismo, con sus propias manos. Si al menos hubiera muerto peleando contra aquel bastardo de Teach no habría habido guerra. Cientos de sus hermanos no habrían muerto. _Su Padre_ no habría muerto. Todos estarían bien… y Barbablanca estaría todavía allí. Era su culpa. Todo era culpa suya, de su arrogancia y su estupidez. Trató de resistir el empuje de la desolación, aquel dolor abrumador que ya antes le había superado… pero no encontró fuerzas para contenerlo. Jamás había conocido una desesperación tan profunda. Sintió un gemido acumularse en su pecho, quebrándole. Con un tremendo sollozo comenzó a temblar encogido sobre sí mismo. Los ojos empezaron a arderle, amenazando con derramarse de nuevo. Ahogó un gemido en la almohada, retorciendo las sábanas entre sus manos con amargura, resistiéndose al llanto.

Notó la cama ondularse a su lado y sintió el contacto de una mano en su hombro, apartando suavemente la sábana con la que se había cubierto la cabeza. Giró el rostro para ver quién era y un instante después unos brazos le rodearon con fuerza, atrayéndole contra su pecho, estrechándole contra él, abrazándole… Tardó apenas un instante en reconocer en su cuerpo el mismo olor de las sábanas.

Marco estaba con él. No estaba solo.

El pensamiento despertó tanto alivio en Ace que las lágrimas empezaron finalmente a escaparse silenciosamente de sus ojos. Sus hombros se sacudieron involuntariamente cuando empezó a llorar, pero no se dio cuenta. Fue entonces cuando Marco se separó ligeramente de él al sentirle estremecerse y Ace pudo ver la preocupación desnuda de sus ojos. Ni siquiera había intentado disimular su turbación. Sonrió tristemente ante la visión de sus ojos anegados de lágrimas y le pasó los dedos por ellos, llevándoselas con él sin decir nada.

-…No te preocupes. Ya verás como todo va a ir bien. No te tortures más, Ace… Ya es suficiente.

Lo dijo con tanta intensidad que Ace sintió algo rompiéndole y desgarrándole en un centenar de piezas irreparables. Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar con más fuerza, totalmente incapaz de contenerlas. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando dominarse, pero no pudo más. Era demasiado.

_-¡Marco…!_

Se aferró a él con fuerza, musitando su nombre con la voz ahogada por el llanto. Escondió la cabeza mientras su amigo le devolvía el abrazo con una fuerza terrible. Su camisa no pudo sofocar los gemidos ahogados de Ace por mucho que éste hundiese el rostro en su pecho. Marco, Marco… lo único que podía hacer era llorar amargamente y decir su nombre. El abrazo del primer comandante se fortaleció, ofreciéndole todo su calor para reconfortarle.

-Dios, Ace… Estás aquí… Menos mal que estás aquí… – musitó roncamente hundiendo el rostro en su pelo negro azabache.

El alivio de tenerlo vivo entre sus brazos era igual de intenso que el dolor del muchacho por haber vuelto y encontrado la realidad de que su Padre estaba muerto y los piratas de Barbablanca sin guía ni rumbo. La sombra de todos aquellos meses de aprensión después de que se hubiera ido, las semanas de angustia después de que supieran sobre su ejecución, la carrera contrarreloj para ir a salvarle, cuando murió ante sus ojos, el tiempo que pasaron sin saber de él después de que Law insistiera en que todavía había esperanza… Todo. Todos los recuerdos de Marco pasaron fugazmente ante sus ojos, abrumándole un instante mientras Ace se estremecía entre sus brazos, desolado, refugiándose en él. Todavía podía sentir la misma nausea de entonces, aquella que le había acosado día y noche cuando le creía perdido, el mismo frío que se retorcía en su estómago, aquel dolor… Le atrajo aún más contra su pecho antes de tumbarse sobre él y abrazarle todavía más estrechamente. No notó la momentánea perplejidad de Ace ante su impulsiva reacción ni cómo su propia respiración se agitaba al mismo tiempo que sus hombros se estremecían en un pequeño espasmo. Tumbado en la cama y con el rostro hundido en las sábanas, Marco sintió sus ojos anegarse. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la fuerza con la que retorció la camisa de Ace intentando contenerse y su respiración se enganchó. Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero sus lágrimas siguieron escapándose.

"Está vivo… Dios, Ace está vivo… Lo tengo en mis brazos…, lo tengo en mis brazos… Oh, Dios…"

Empezó a repetírselo en silencio una y otra vez, abrazándole estrechamente como si creyera que iba a disolverse. Ace pestañeó, apartándose las lágrimas al notar que las manos de Marco se aferraban a su camisa casi con desesperación. Su entrecortado aliento le agitaba el pelo y podía jurar que temblaba ligeramente. Algo no iba bien. Cuando fue a llamarle oyó un sollozo atrapado en su garganta y sus hombros se tensaron un instante abrazándose a él más firmemente, haciéndole daño en la gran herida vendada de su pecho y espalda. Marco hundió el rostro aún más profundamente en el hueco de su hombro y fue entonces cuando Ace sintió una ligera humedad en su cuello. Entre la niebla de su agotada consciencia, alcanzó a entender lo que pasaba. El corazón se le encogió.

"¿Marco está…?"

El primer comandante no pudo más. Estaba llorando. Se había derrumbado ante él. Sólo ante él. Era la primera vez en su vida que Ace veía a Marco tan derrotado, tan extremadamente vulnerable. No supo qué hacer. Intentó abrazarle, pero sus brazos se habían quedado atrapados entre los de él. No podía moverse. Llamaron a la puerta.

Marco se tensó y se separó de golpe de él, tan rápidamente que el calor de su pecho contra el suyo siguió allí unos segundos más. Ace le miró, pero Marco mantuvo la vista fija en las sábanas, esquivándole. Mantenía la mandíbula firmemente apretada, obligándose a dominarse. El rastro húmedo de sus ardientes lágrimas seguía allí aun así, imborrable. Al no recibir respuesta, la puerta se abrió ligeramente. Tres piratas se quedaron en la entrada sin atreverse a pasar. Vista estaba allí, y Jozu más atrás. Parecía que la tripulación al completo estaba en el pasillo, preocupada.

-Marco, hemos hecho la cena. Queríamos saber si quieres que te la traigamos aquí con la de Ace.

Marco fue a contestar, pero el labio le tembló ligeramente fallándole la voz. No se dio la vuelta para mirarles, todavía sentado en la orilla de la cama con los hombros hundidos y lo ojos de Ace clavados en él.

-…Cenaremos más tarde, Vista – la expresión de los piratas se iluminó al ver al chico sentándose trabajosamente en la cama y sonriéndoles con valentía -. Dejadnos solos, por favor… Tenemos que hablar.

Notaron el ambiente cargado del cuarto. Ace tenía una expresión cansada, pero también grave y de intensa preocupación. Entendieron que habían interrumpido una conversación importante. No era un buen momento para las visitas.

-Sí, Ace…

-Cenad vosotros. Marco me traerá algo después.

-Si necesitáis cualquier cosa, sólo llamadnos – concluyó Vista comenzando a moverlos a todos para que se fueran. Su mirada había estado fija todo el tiempo en la espalda del primer comandante, haciéndose una idea de lo que pasaba allí.

"Vamos, Marco". Pensó con tristeza. "Déjalo salir".

La puerta se cerró con un chasquido seco, sumiendo de nuevo la habitación en la incipiente penumbra nocturna. Ace suspiró con una triste sonrisa al oír los pasos de sus compañeros alejándose mientras cuchicheaban entre sí. Entonces levantó la vista hacia el hombre inmóvil a su lado, todavía con la mirada fija en las sábanas de la cama.

-Marco – le llamó suavemente -… Marco, vamos…, tranquilo… Estoy aquí, estoy bien…

No reaccionó. Ace apartó las sábanas y se arrodilló en la cama tendiendo sus brazos cubiertos de vendas alrededor de él, abrazándole muy suavemente. Tras dudarlo un instante, se atrevió a apoyar la barbilla en su hombro y cerrar los ojos, quedándose allí. Entonces le oyó suspirar profundamente y parte de la tensión de su cuerpo se alivió. Ace esbozó una triste sonrisa ante el pensamiento de que le había ayudado, al menos un poco.

-¿Te… te he hecho daño?

-No, Marco.

-No debería haber…

-No importa, en serio. No te preocupes por eso – Ace se separó de él y tomó el rostro del primer comandante entre sus manos con una valiente sonrisa -. No me rompo tan fácilmente, ¿sabes?

Intentó decirlo con cierta alegría, pero no estaba muy seguro de haberlo conseguido. Marco se le quedó mirando antes de acariciarle las mejillas con suavidad. Ace no se movió cuando le atrajo de nuevo contra él y le besó la frente antes de abrazarle con cuidado.

-Bienvenido a casa – musitó con la voz tomada. Notó que Ace se abrazaba con fuerza contra su pecho al escucharle, agradeciéndole el contacto sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse de nuevo.

-Gracias, Marco… de verdad… gracias.

**.**

**.**

**Mi pobre, pobre Ace, y pobre Marco… mira que se lo hago pasar mal a los 2, k mala -.-u**

…**¡Pero al menos ya están juntos! XD (risa perversa) aún hay cosas que superar y cabos que atar, pero no tardarán en llegar las risas, sólo paciencia^^**

**Saludos y gracias x leer!**


	9. Mentira 9

**¡Saludos a todo el mundo! ¿Cómo andáis? XD no me ha pasado nada especialmente interesante esta semana, así que os dejaré los capis sin mas XD**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 9: Los que fueron hombres buenos tienen tumbas eternamente lloradas.**

"_Las personas que mueren nunca regresan…"_

Una brisa rizada impregnada del penetrante olor a yodo del mar llegaba desde la costa cercana. Los primeros albatros del día graznaban en los acantilados cercanos, sobrevolando playas y despeñaderos junto a otros pajarillos y gorriones que picoteaban alegremente el suelo en busca de semillas y ramitas para sus nidos. Aquella isla de Grand Line era pequeña, tanto que apenas transmitía un magnetismo que los Log Pose comunes pudieran detectar. A menudo pasaba desapercibida en las rutas, sin suponer un interés mayor del de un islote de siete millas escasas. Era aparentemente insignificante, pero hacía falta un Eternal Pose para llegar hasta ella. Sólo los que tenían uno de los apenas veinte que existían podían conocer su localización exacta, y con ellos, todo aquel que quisieran traer consigo.

Una isla deshabitada, un pequeño remanso de paz; virgen, fértil y salvaje. Aquél era el sitio que Barbablanca estableció como su cuartel general. Un refugio desconocido y seguro para él y los suyos, un lugar para descansar.

El mismo en el que, ante el acantilado más espléndido y orgulloso, se erguía su tumba.

Ace contempló en silencio el colosal monolito de mármol blanco con todos los títulos y méritos de su capitán. Finos y ondulantes hilos de delicado incienso se elevaban lentamente antes de desvanecerse en el viento dejando tras de sí el tenue aroma amargo de las varillas a los pies del monumento. Sintió un escalofrío cuando la suave brisa marina empezó a resultarle mucho más fría y desapacible de lo que realmente era. De su imponente alabarda clavada en la piedra pendía el enorme abrigo blanco que siempre llevaba, meciéndose ahora de forma solitaria en aquel lugar desde donde toda la isla y el mar podían divisarse. Transmitía toda la paz y serenidad que sólo las tumbas de los seres queridos pueden dar, pero Ace sólo sentía una triste melancolía contemplando aquel túmulo de flores y espadas. Los sables de sus compañeros caídos junto a su capitán. Que dieron la vida por él. Por rescatarle. Por salvarle… Agachó el rostro, abrumado al reconocer algunas de las armas que estaban durmiendo allí el silencioso sueño en el que el óxido corrompería sus nobles corazones de acero.

Aquellos eran compañeros a los que tampoco volvería a ver.

Se agachó para prender una nueva varilla de incienso junto a las demás, observando durante un instante la mortecina llama que no se apagaría hasta consumirse por completo. Se levantó con esfuerzo, sintiendo un punzante dolor en el pecho por el esfuerzo de haber subido hasta allí por su propio pie. Las heridas de su cuerpo aún tardarían en sanar, pero en ese momento eran las heridas del alma las que le ocasionaban verdadero dolor. Se giró lentamente hacia la tripulación que estaba tras él en solemne silencio.

Nadie habló. Tal vez porque Ace era el más joven, tal vez porque transmitía una alegría y vitalidad especial que le convertían en alguien al que sólo se le podía querer con la vida. Lucharon con diente y garra para proteger al compañero que igualmente habría dado la vida por ellos. Como un auténtico hermano. El más joven y especial miembro de su gran familia… aquel era Ace para ellos, y le querían igual. Todos se sentían así. No le odiaban por lo ocurrido, aunque todos sabían que su segundo comandante jamás lo aceptaría.

-…Estaba listo, cuando me condenaron – comenzó, mirándoles sin ocultar el sufrimiento de su mirada -. Lo acepté y me sentí preparado, pero luego os vi… Todos vinisteis a buscarme. Todos quisisteis salvarme. Luchabais por mí, y yo… yo – vaciló ante los rostros que le miraban. No se sentía digno. No sentía que sus disculpas fueran suficientes para los compañeros que tanto habían dado por él. Apretó los dientes esforzándose en seguir -… Me hicisteis desear vivir… vosotros me queríais… Me devolvisteis la esperanza a pesar… – Ace no pudo contener las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos. Se cubrió la cara en un esfuerzo por dominarse cuando le falló la voz -. A todos vosotros… yo… Gracias…

Sintió que no podría seguir, y entonces Marco se acercó y le abrazó con una fuerza terrible. Delante de todos, sin importarle. Con un estremecimiento Ace rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, aferrándose a él. Su llanto fue alto y desesperado. Toda la tripulación de las divisiones de Barbablanca les observó en silencio con la emoción contenida al ver a su segundo comandante derrumbarse.

_-¡Os debo tanto…! ¡Tanto!_ – gimió.

Marco sintió su camisa humedecerse repleta de lágrimas. Vista estaba más allá. Asintió al mirarle, sonriendo con tristeza. El rubio tomó la cabeza de Ace y acarició su pelo azabache dándole unas suaves palmadas en la espalda.

-Vamos, comandante – le llamó -. Vamos, Ace…, vamos… Ya está…, ya pasó…

No se dio cuenta de que también él lloraba. Se quitó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano pero no le sirvió de nada porque fueron sustituidas inmediatamente por otras. Tenía los ojos cerrados para no tener que encarar la vergüenza de que sus subordinados le viesen llorar, así que nunca vio cómo todos ellos eran también incapaces de contener las lágrimas.

Las personas que mueren nunca regresan. Barbablanca no regresaría, Thatch no regresaría, pero Ace… estaba allí. Había vuelto. Había vuelto del borde de la muerte. No… de la mismísima muerte.

**.**

**.**


	10. Mentira 10

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 10: El perdón a menudo empieza por el perdón de uno mismo.**

Marco se lo notaba. Desde que había vuelto, Ace les evitaba. Estaba triste, desconsolado. Cada vez resultaba algo más evidente que sufría en silencio sin querer admitirlo ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante él mismo. La pérdida de Barbablanca le había afectado muchísimo más que al resto. Los sentimientos optimistas que pudiera tener se habían volatilizado con su alegría al llegar al Moby Dick y descubrir la verdad. Marco sentía que le había decepcionado. Era igual que con todos los demás. Él como comandante veterano del primer escuadrón debería haber hecho algo. Debería haber sabido qué hacer para evitar aquel desastre. Era lo que se esperaba de él, la prueba estaba en que Ace _esperaba_ que todo hubiera estado como siempre al volver.

Marco sabía lo que le torturaba. La culpa no le dejaba descansar, alimentando las cada vez más oscuras ojeras que hundían su mirada. No importaba lo que los demás pudieran decir. De nada le servía el perdón ajeno si él mismo no se perdonaba. De no haber sido por él quizás las cosas habrían sido diferentes, es cierto, pero ellos no podían saberlo el día en que le dejaron ir tras Teach. Todos seguían diciéndole que no era culpa suya, y aun así, ¿cómo iba a creerlo? Nada de lo que pudieran decir cambiaría la realidad, pero Marco no soportaba verle sufrir. Por eso estaba ahora allí, en el pasillo ante su cuarto. Era hora de obligarle a perdonarse antes de que su propio rencor le destruyese. Llamó suavemente a la puerta del camarote del comandante de la segunda división sin recibir respuesta. Llamó de nuevo. Silencio. Giró el pomo y abrió ligeramente.

-¿Ace?

Imaginaba que estaría cansado, quizás dormido. No era su intención molestarle, aunque se moría de ganas de verle. El sentimiento le pudo más y abrió la puerta. Quién le habría dicho hace dos años que algún día llegaría a actuar así. Se acordó de Thatch con tristeza. Él seguro se lo habría imaginado. Ojalá estuviera allí, aunque fuera para reírse de él. Era un amigo más que había perdido, pero no volvería por mucho que lo desease. En cambio, Ace lo había hecho. Había escapado de la muerte, y Marco nunca podría agradecerlo lo suficiente. Entró y cerró suavemente a su espalda. No vio al segundo comandante por ningún lado.

El camarote de Ace era sencillo como el suyo propio. Los comandantes no tenían preferencia ante los demás hermanos. Ninguno se sentía superior a ellos, así que no tenían por qué tener más comodidades que el resto de la tripulación. Generalmente conservaban la misma habitación desde que entraron en la banda, y era raro el que prefería cambiarla. Se quedó de pie, mirándola. Ace estaba cabreado con su situación personal. Se notaba por el aspecto caótico de su cuarto. Era joven, es cierto, pero no había sido nunca especialmente desordenado. La cama deshecha, el armario abierto de par en par, el contenido de su mochila disperso por una mesa cercana. Ropa en las sillas… Era la primera vez que veía su habitación en un estado tan deprimente. Su vista se paseó por allí mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la cama después de comprobar que no estaba en el pequeño baño del camarote. En la mesilla de noche había una colección de frascos con píldoras de varios colores. Cortesía de Law, seguramente. Para que Ace hubiera accedido a llevarse aquella legión de medicamentos, Trafalgar debía haber sido bastante explícito en las consecuencias si no se cuidaba como era debido. Marco se prometió a sí mismo que velaría por ello. Se sentó en la cama al estar todas las sillas ocupadas con las cosas que Ace había dejado por allí y cogió uno. Parecía medicina artesanal. A saber qué hacía cada una de aquellas cápsulas. Devolvió el frasco a su sitio y apoyó los codos en las rodillas pensativamente dispuesto a esperarle allí. No estuvo solo mucho tiempo. Apenas veinte minutos más tarde la puerta del camarote se abrió y Ace entró trayendo consigo unas cuantas manzanas.

"Tampoco pensaba cenar con nosotros esta vez."

Marco se sintió ligeramente afligido y molesto ante el pensamiento. Ya llevaba tres días allí y apenas si salía de su camarote. Le recordaba demasiado a sus propias semanas de enclaustramiento. No deseaba aquello para Ace. Observó en silencio cómo dejaba la fruta en la mesa y maldecía en voz baja al recordar que no podía usar su Mera-Mera no Mi cuando fue a encender la mecha de la lámpara de aceite con los dedos. Obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a usar cerillas, pero la escena en lugar de hacerle sonreír le apenó aún más.

-Estoy seguro de que a los chicos les encantaría que comieras con ellos al menos una vez. Son muchos los que no te han vuelto a ver desde el primer día y están empezando a preocuparse por ti.

"Y yo también". Añadió en silencio.

Ace dio un pequeño respingo y recorrió alarmado el cuarto con la mirada hasta encontrar al primer comandante sentado a oscuras en su cama. Se le cayeron las manzanas de las manos y se agachó a recogerlas evidentemente fastidiado.

-Vete, no quiero ver a nadie – le contestó sin mirarle.

-No tengo ninguna intención de irme.

-He dicho que te largues.

-No – Marco se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos apoyándose en el poyete de la claraboya después de abrirla para ventilar aquel antro -. Vamos a hablar.

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Que porque tengas casi veinte años más que yo puedes obligarme a aguantarte el sermón? – rezongó Ace elevando la voz. Marco le sostuvo la mirada antes de contestar lentamente.

-Tú, con casi veinte años menos que yo, viniste a gritarme a mi propio cuarto una vez – Ace contuvo de golpe la réplica que parecía a punto de decir -. Y a mí no me importó la edad que tuvieras.

-N-no quiero hablar de ese día – Marco contempló perplejo cómo su rostro parecía encenderse a pesar de la penumbra incipiente de la noche.

"Estupendo, Marco. Ahora no sólo está cabreado. Ahora está cabreado y además, incómodo."

-…Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte.

-Pues lo has hecho.

-Lo siento de veras, Ace.

-¡Deja de disculparte!

El grito de Ace hizo un ligero eco en las paredes dando paso a un tenso silencio. Se pasó una mano por el pelo negro nerviosamente y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos como un animal enjaulado.

-¿Es el dolor lo que te hace estar de mal humor? – Ace levantó la vista hacia él. La pregunta le había pillado desprevenido.

-Puedo soportarlo, ése no es el problema.

-Entonces te duele.

-¡Sí, pero se irá pasando! – exclamó con irritación. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar que el dolor físico podía mortificarle tanto? Ya había pasado por cosas así, y Marco lo sabía -. Sé a qué has venido. Quieres que deje de actuar raro, ¿verdad? ¡Pues lo siento! No tengo ganas de subir ahí arriba y soportar vuestras caras de lástima. Sobre todo la tuya – apuntó deteniéndose un momento. Cuando Marco parpadeó con sorpresa pareció arrepentirse de haberlo dicho y retomó el nervioso monólogo apartando la mirada -. Me habéis perdonado demasiado pronto. Eso es lo que me pasa. No sé cómo podéis…

Marco suspiró pesadamente al ver confirmarse sus pensamientos. La rabia y la frustración de Ace no eran de otra cosa que la culpabilidad que le corroía.

- No fue culpa tuya.

-¡Sí, sí que lo fue!

-Ace, fuimos a rescatarte porque eres uno de nosotros, parte de nuestra familia. No importa lo estúpido que seas a veces, eso no va a cambiar nada de lo que pasó.

-¡Si os hubiera hecho caso, esto no habría…!

-Ya basta – Marco le miró con dureza, empezando a estar cansado de su severidad autodestructiva -. Deja de culparte de una vez. No harás más que destruirte.

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? – preguntó con amargura -. Lo tuve aquí. ¡Aquí delante! – insistió, poniéndose una mano delante de la cara -. Tuve a Teach a un palmo de mí y fui incapaz de hacer nada. Yo fui… demasiado débil.

-Los poderes de la Yami-Yami no Mi no estaban a tu alcance, Ace. Nosotros también lo vimos. En Impel Down, ante el cadalso.

-¡No lo entiendes! – exclamó absolutamente frustrado mirándole con desesperación -. ¡Ese bastardo debería haberme matado! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho nada de esto habría pasado y todos estaríais bi…!

Marco atravesó el cuarto de dos zancadas y le cubrió la boca con su mano derecha mientras hundía su otro puño en la pared de madera junto a la cabeza de Ace.

-No vuelvas… _Jamás,_ vuelvas a insinuar una cosa así. ¿Me has oído? – Ace no se movió. La fuerza de la mano de Marco inmovilizaba totalmente su cabeza contra la pared le impedía hablar. Consiguió asentir ligeramente -. Ya he tenido suficiente con perderte una vez… No me obligues a pasar por eso de nuevo. No podré soportarlo.

Ace le sostuvo la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido ante la confesión. Los ojos de Marco le devolvieron la mirada sin ocultar la amargura que había en ellos. Deseó no haberlo hecho, aquellas palabras dejaban demasiado que traslucir. Ace había sido la única persona a la que le permitió verle cuando finalmente se rompió de dolor después de todos aquellos meses de tormento, después de haber sido testigo de la muerte de Barbablanca. Su capitán... Su padre... Con su mera presencia Ace le había rescatado del abismo de la desesperación, y de alguna forma Marco tenía la sensación de que era consciente de eso. Por desgracia, también parecía pensar que era responsable de su sufrimiento, y él no podía negarlo por mucho que lo desease. Notó entonces que todavía le mantenía mudo y arrinconado. Le miró a los ojos, y vio la incertidumbre brillar en ellos. Retiró la mano con la que había aprisionado sus labios y después de un instante en el que se quedó mirándole, él mismo cerró los ojos y se hizo un lado. Acabó por ir a la ventana e inspirar una profunda bocanada de aire apoyado en ella, intentando serenarse.

Ace se quedó inmóvil viendo cómo Marco se alejaba de él en silencio. Tragó con dificultad, notando cómo las mejillas le ardían y los latidos su corazón se había acelerado considerablemente. Suspiró con frustración abriendo un par de veces la boca sin saber qué más decir. Vio cómo la cabeza de Marco se hundía entre sus hombros con agotamiento, mostrándole de nuevo aquella estampa de derrota que se reflejaba inconscientemente en su postura. Ace se sentó en la cama y ambos se quedaron en silencio durante un par de minutos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Entonces Marco suspiró profundamente y se acercó de nuevo con resolución. Se agachó hasta estar en cuclillas ante sus ojos antes de que el chico sentado en la cama pudiera reaccionar. Ace se quedó ligeramente descolocado. No le esperaba tan cerca. Marco en cambio simplemente le dedicó una pequeña y cálida sonrisa, consiguiendo ahuyentar el pesar de su espíritu antes de empezar a hablar.

-…Escúchame, Ace. Nunca me has fallado. Ni a mí ni a nadie de este barco. Todos nos sentimos orgullosos de haber ido a buscarte, y lo haríamos de nuevo si hiciera falta. No es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte, es algo de lo que tienes que sentirte orgulloso.

-Pero, Teach – uno de los dedos de Marco cubrió sus labios, impidiéndole interrumpirle.

-¿Kurohige? Bendito sea su negro corazón, porque decidió dejarte con vida cuando te derrotó y gracias a eso estás aquí después de todo. Lo único que queremos es que seas feliz, te perdones y vuelvas a sonreír. Y _necesito_ que me prometas que al menos vas a intentarlo, Ace – aquellas últimas palabras dejaron al que fue segundo comandante en vilo -. ¿Lo intentarás por mí? – preguntó.

-Yo… – su estómago bramó en ese preciso instante de una forma muy cómica. Ace se encogió ligeramente maldiciéndose en silencio. Pero qué forma más imbécil de quitarle todo el encanto a la situación. Una mano de Marco en su mejilla le obligó a sostenerle la mirada.

-No te me distraigas – añadió, reclamando toda su atención. La intensidad de su mirada le dejó la boca seca.

-L-lo intentaré – la sonrisa de Marco se amplió enormemente y sus ojos resplandecieron con alegría inundando a Ace de una calidez especial.

-Entonces venga, vamos a comer algo con los demás. Son un poco efusivos, pero acabarás por acostumbrarte a ellos – bromeó.

La calidez del comentario consiguió hacerle sonreír un poco. Ace asintió y se puso en pie saliendo con él de su cuarto. Después de su viaje, la humillación, las lágrimas y el dolor, en apenas unos minutos Marco tenía el don de consolarle y envolverle con aquella calma protectora y serena que sólo él conseguía hacerle sentir. Caminando junto al primer comandante, sintió renacer en él un sentimiento largo tiempo olvidado por culpa de todas las penurias que la vida le había obligado a encarar. Era una sensación fuerte, latente, profunda, verdadera, sincera. Iba más allá de la confianza, más allá de la amistad…

Más allá de Marco y de él, pero sólo para ambos.

**.**

**.**

…**qué sentimiental todooo XDDD**

**¡Muy bien! ¡A partir de ahora se han acabado oficialmente los capítulos de pena! Toca echarse unas risas (risa perversa). ¡os espero n el siguiente! Byeee! =)**


	11. Mentira 11

**Heyyy =D **

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 11: El hombre verdadero tiene sentimientos y no teme expresarlos.**

Ace despertó perezosamente de la soporífera siesta que le había dejado sintiéndose todavía más agotado de lo que ya estaba. Realmente se extenuaba muy pronto con cualquier cosa que hiciera, pero no tenía ninguna gana de reconocerlo. Se desperezó con cuidado de no tensar demasiado la piel y se pasó las manos por el rostro para despabilarse. Entonces escuchó un frustrado lloriqueo tras la puerta de su camarote y el inconfundible arañar de las pequeñas zarpitas de Stefan rascando la madera pidiendo entrar.

"De verdad que no quiere dejarme solo ni un instante."

El pensamiento le arrancó una sonrisa, pero cuando fue a levantarse alguien abrió la puerta por él y Stefan entró correteando alegremente en su busca. No le dio tiempo a impedírselo cuando de un brinco se subió a la cama y empezó a juguetear con las sábanas reclamándole mimos.

-¡No! ¡Stefan, bájate, me lo vas a ensuciar todo! ¡Ehe, he, he…! – rió alegremente cuando empezó a trepar hacia él para lamerle la cara -. ¡Espera, espera, no!

Marco se quedó en la puerta manteniéndose en segundo plano mirando la enternecedora escena de aquellos dos pillos revolcándose en la cama juguetonamente.

-¡Marco! – Ace levantó la vista del cachorro enredado en las sábanas al percatarse de su presencia. Una dulce sonrisa recibió la risueña mirada de sus ojos negros y el primer comandante cerró la puerta suavemente tras de sí antes de acercarse.

-He venido a traerte algo – anunció en tono misterioso acercándose a ellos. Ace pestañeó al fijarse en el paquete envuelto que tenía en las manos, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar qué era Marco continuó -. Cuando todo terminó en Impel Down pudimos recuperar algunas cosas – le tendió el bulto que traía con una mal disimulada sonrisa -. Supongo que habrás echado esto de menos.

Ace le sostuvo la mirada con curiosidad antes de aceptar el paquete y comenzar a abrirlo. Cuando descubrió su contenido una exclamación ahogada se escapó de sus labios y le miró incrédulo.

-Oh, Marco… – murmuró, acariciando su cuchillo de caza y su sombrero vaquero con las yemas de los dedos. Su mirada se iluminó al descubrir que su collar de cuentas rojas también estaba allí -. Pensé que no volvería a ver nada de esto – levantó la vista hacia él con la emoción contenida -. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad…

-No olvides dárselas a los chicos de tu escuadrón – respondió con una amable sonrisa -. Ellos se encargaron de exigir que devolvieran todas tus posesiones confiscadas en Impel Down.

Ace asintió en silencio. Tenía los ojos brillantes y seguía mirando sus cosas con la mirada afligida y una débil sonrisa. Aquel detalle realmente le había emocionado.

"En el fondo, tiene un corazón frágil."

El pensamiento cruzó la mente de Marco como una verdad abrumadora. Realmente deseó poder consolarle y librarle de una vez por todas de aquel dolor interno que sufría, pero aún necesitaría tiempo para sanar.

-Eh – le llamó, tomándole suavemente de los hombros para que le mirase. Ace levantó la vista hacia Marco con la mirada vidriosa -. No puedes ponerte triste. Hicimos un trato, ¿te acuerdas? Si lo haces, me lo llevaré otra vez – Ace sonrió ligeramente ante la broma, pero no consiguió que la alegría llenase ni sus labios ni sus ojos.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es sólo que… es sólo… – suspiró agachando el rostro -. Sé que no es algo que debería haber hecho, pero… cuando estaba prisionero realmente deseé que vinierais a buscarme – se llevó inconscientemente una mano al pecho vendado rozándolo un instante con los dedos antes de seguir -. Es bastante egoísta, ¿verdad? Querer que tanta gente venga a por mí… no es digno de un buen comandante – musitó, evitando su mirada.

-Eres nuestro hermano antes que nuestro comandante – la voz de Marco le respondió suavemente – y a los hermanos se les ayuda – el comentario le hizo esbozar una débil sonrisa. Pequeña, pero sincera.

-Sí – asintió -, pero yo nunca quise… jamás quise haceros pasar por todo esto.

Ace se revolvió el pelo con tristeza y dejó las cosas a un lado sobre su cama excepto su collar de cuentas. Se quedó pensativamente con él en las manos acariciándolo suavemente con expresión ausente, indeciso. Marco se sentó a su lado y como adivinando lo que Ace aún no se atrevía a hacer, le cogió el collar y se lo pasó por el cuello, poniéndoselo. El chico con pecas le miró agradecido y abrió la boca un par de veces sin acabar de decidirse a hablar. Marco no le presionó, simplemente se quedó a su lado esperando pacientemente lo que tuviera que decir. Ace hundió la cabeza entre los hombros con agotamiento y apoyó los codos en las rodillas, ocultando el rostro en las sombras de su pelo durante un instante. Clavó los ojos en el suelo entre sus botas y tomó aire antes de elevar la mirada de nuevo hacia él con los ojos cargados de tristeza.

-…Los chicos me han contado de ti. Me han dicho cómo has estado estos dos últimos meses – la mirada del primer comandante se ensombreció sin que pudiera evitarlo. Marco desvió la vista al suelo sintiendo el recuerdo de aquella rabia y frustración volver a él sin ser consciente de que sus emociones se reflejaban más evidentes que nunca en su rostro y Ace se daba cuenta de ello con especial dolor -... Siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto por mi culpa… Siento haberte hecho sufrir así – Marco levantó la vista hacia él al escuchar aquel vulnerable tono de voz en el siempre seguro chico con pecas y notar su angustia -. Siento haberos fallado a todos, pero también siento que nada de lo que haga es suficiente. Nunca será suficiente, Marco.

La expresión de su rostro nunca antes le había parecido tan madura como cuando sus miradas se cruzaron en el silencio tras sus palabras. Pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero vaciló y bajó la mirada de nuevo, abrumado. Después ladeó la cabeza como negándose a sí mismo contener sus palabras.

-Te he echado de menos, Marco.

Ace levantó el rostro y su mirada encontró los profundos ojos azul oscuro del primer comandante. No había dicho a todos, o a la tripulación, no… había dicho _a él_. Tragó saliva preguntándose si no habría sido ir demasiado lejos. Marco se quedó sorprendido ante la confesión, sin aliento, pero entonces su expresión se suavizó y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Yo también te he echado de menos – respondió. "Más de lo que puedes imaginarte."

Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Ace. Sus ojos quedaron cubiertos por su cabello y desvió la mirada antes de que pudiese notar su decepción. Dudaba que Marco le hubiese añorado como él lo había hecho, o al menos con la misma intensidad. Porque lo que él sentía…

"Es totalmente diferente a lo que tú puedas sentir por mí."

Tamborileó los dedos en sus rodillas suavemente antes de levantarse e ir hacia la mesa a buscar alguna caja de cerillas y prender la lámpara de aceite. Cualquier excusa para no mirarle a los ojos era buena. Por desgracia había pocos sitios donde mirar y él no había usado fósforos en su puta vida, así que cuando los encontró descubrió que la cosa era más compleja de lo que parecía. Ya se había cargado cinco cerillas seguidas sin tan siquiera arrancarles una miserable chispita cuando decidió cambiar de táctica.

-Marco, podrías…

-Claro – Marco se acercó y tomó la caja de cerillas que sostenía entre sus dedos. Con un sencillo movimiento y sin ningún esfuerzo, prendió una -. Magia – comentó con una suave sonrisa.

-Muy gracioso – refunfuñó, aunque no pudo evitar corresponderle. Las sonrisas de Marco siempre habían sido algo raro de ver, pero desde que había vuelto le había dedicado más de una, y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que aquel peso dentro de él se aliviaba poco a poco. En verdad que se estaba enamorando de su sonrisa -. ¿Me lo parece a mí o estás más risueño de lo habitual? – bromeó. El rubio rió suavemente.

-Estoy contento – admitió sin reparos volviéndose hacia él después de haber prendido la lámpara -, porque tú has vuelto a casa y el mundo parece ahora un poco más amable para todos.

Esta vez fue a Ace a quien le tocó sorprenderse. Entonces Marco tendió su mano derecha hacia él, pellizcando su mejilla cariñosamente antes de acogerla por completo con una ternura infinita. Esperaba que Ace le alejase de él y se riese haciendo algún comentario de que se había vuelto un sentimental, pero no lo hizo. El chico con pecas simplemente ladeó el rostro en su mano sin apartarse, mirándole en silencio con aquella misma sombra de dolor secreto en su mirada. Marco se sintió inexplicablemente apenado al verle así. No entendía la razón de su tristeza y no sabía lo que significaba aquel velado silencio.

-Has cambiado, Ace – no lo dijo con intención de hacerle sentir mal, pero era algo obvio que sentía que debía decir.

-El dolor me ha cambiado… un poco – admitió sin ninguna alegría. Marco asintió suavemente, comprensivo. Ace vaciló un segundo antes de volver a hablar -. Marco, yo…

-Sssch…

Le acalló con apenas un murmullo en voz baja, acercándose todavía más a él. Sin que se lo esperase, atrajo el cuerpo de Ace en un abrazo tierno, protector. Recostó la cabeza de cabellos negros en su hombro al no encontrar resistencia por su parte y volcó todo su calor en él, reconfortándole. Al mismo tiempo y con un ligero chispeo, las ignífugas llamas del fénix surgieron de su piel envolviéndolos a ambos con un tenue resplandor azulado. Marco sintió entonces cómo los latidos del más joven se aceleraban e incluso cómo se le arremolinaba el aliento por la sorpresa. Después de unos segundos notó cómo sus brazos acababan por estrecharle contra él devolviéndole el abrazo en silencio. Cerró los ojos. Dios, deseaba tanto besarle... Su corazón se lo exigía con una súplica febril y sincera, pero la razón le gritaba que ese no era el mejor momento. No todavía. Y la escuchó. Y le hizo caso. A cambio de aquel pequeño sacrificio lo abrazó con más fuerza, inspirando profundamente el aroma varonil que todo Ace transmitía. Sentía que podría estar eones así, sólo con él.

-Cada día que no has estado aquí ha sido como morir en el silencio de no saber nada de ti – musitó con voz trémula.

Después de un instante se dio cuenta de lo comprometedoras que aquellas palabras habían llegado a ser, pero cuando ladeó el rostro para mirar a Ace con la esperanza de no haberlas dicho demasiado alto, sus ojos le hicieron saber que lo había escuchado. Ace tragó saliva trabajosamente sintiéndose increíblemente atontado sólo por tenerle cerca. Las llamas azules de Marco no eran calientes y no quemaban o se extendían como el fuego normal, pero se sentía extrañamente cálido entre ellas… Era una sensación maravillosa. Entonces el ronco susurro del primer comandante le hizo estremecer e incluso sonrojarse, pero no apartó la mirada cuando los ojos de Marco encontraron los de él y le robaron la visión por unos instantes. Su calidez inundando su cuerpo, su olor turbándole… Notó un ligero vértigo en el estómago al sorprenderse tendido hacia él entre sus brazos, deseando con todo su ser alcanzar sus labios. Volvió en sí para ser plenamente consciente de que estaban abrazados en su cuarto con una actitud _bastante_ ambigua y Stefan correteando histérico a su alrededor, intranquilo con el supuesto fuego. Carraspeó trabajosamente con la boca seca separándose de él, aunque los brazos de Marco tardaron un instante en permitirle alejarse.

-Y-yo… tengo cosas que hacer – murmuró Ace evitando mirarle.

-Eh, sí, yo también.

-Bueno, entonces ya nos veremos.

En un pestañeo Ace se escapó de su propio cuarto y en cuanto hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí y se hubo alejado a ritmo frenético, echó a correr hacia cubierta hasta quedarse sin aliento. No podría, no podría seguir así. Ahora lo sabía. Marco _realmente_ le gustaba. Los sentimientos que sentía por él no sólo no habían desaparecido, sino que se habían fortalecido. Fue en aquel momento en el que se dio cuenta de que se sentía tremendamente atraído por él.

**.**

**.**

**Empieza fuerte la semana, eh? XDDDD**

**¡y esto sigue pà lante! O.O! **


	12. Mentira 12

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 12: Puedes amar en silencio, pero si no actúas el silencio te ganará.**

Se había levantado un viento alegre del sur y traía consigo una brisa fresca y vigorizante que unida a la perfecta temperatura, invitaba a relajarse y descansar sentados en cualquier parte. Marco y Ace estaban juntos en cubierta, acomodados en un rincón de popa cerca de un corrillo de piratas que jugaban al mus. Ace había estado entretenido con ellos hasta hacía apenas un rato, pero como no paraba de perder acabó por dejarlo e ir junto a Marco simplemente para sentarse allí con él. El primer comandante estaba hojeando la prensa del día y Ace se dedicaba a mirar distraídamente las nubes tumbado a su lado medio adormecido. Ahora que había afrontado su congoja y Marco le había ayudado a librarse de aquel pesar que le corroía, estaba empezando a levantar cabeza y volver a ser el que era. Todavía tenía que seguir llevando camisa y estaba cubierto de vendas, pero la alegría empezaba a devolver a sus ojos el brillo especial que tenía su mirada y todos se habían esforzado por hacerle sentir tranquilo y acogido. Unos alegres ladridos interrumpieron la línea de pensamientos del primer comandante, haciendo que el chico con pecas se sentase como un resorte y recibiera en sus brazos al perro de Barbablanca que llegó correteando en su busca. Marco se quedó contemplando con una enternecida sonrisa cómo Ace le dedicaba unos efusivos elogios y le cubría de caricias comentando lo regordete y bonito que estaba para regocijo del pequeño animal que parecía entender todo cuanto el joven muchacho le decía. Desde que había vuelto hacía una semana escasa, le dedicaba generosamente todo su cariño y se deshacía en carantoñas con él. Era una imagen muy tierna.

Stefan recibía todas las atenciones y mimos de la tripulación. Seguramente la mascota más querida, mimada y consentida de toda Grand Line era aquel perrito blanquito de grandes bigotes. Pasaron semanas desde que Barbablanca murió hasta que dejó de gimotear de pena hasta quedar afónico, pero aun así a veces le veían en la puerta del camarote del que fue su dueño, sentado con la mirada triste y la cola baja. Todos sabían que seguramente aquel perrito notaba la ausencia de su amo más que nadie, pero ahora que Ace había vuelto, Stefan prácticamente no se separaba de él en ningún momento. A veces parecía que los ojitos negros le chispeaban de felicidad con las cariñosas atenciones que el segundo comandante no escatimaba en darle acompañadas de una voz suave y dulce. Estar juntos les hacía más llevadera a ambos la ausencia del ser querido que habían perdido, era casi como una especie de consuelo, y los piratas de Shirohige se alegraban de comprobar que el regreso del muchacho al que tanto querían era capaz de devolver la alegría y la vitalidad a la criatura a la que ni ellos mismos habían sido capaces de animar. Era imposible no quererlo… Igual que a Ace.

-¡Aceee! ¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¡Tenemos que revisarle! – unas suaves voces femeninas interrumpieron en ese momento la calma de cubierta con una ligerísima nota de irritación.

-¡Sí, claro, estaba por allí con Marco! – señaló alguien en dirección a popa.

-Oh, mierda.

Ace se encogió junto al primer comandante como si intentase volatilizarse entre él y la balaustrada en la que estaba recostado. No era ningún secreto para nadie que había estado rehuyendo a las insistentes enfermeras para que supervisaran su recuperación desde que había llegado. Se había obstinado en decirles que estaba siguiendo todas las recomendaciones y tomando todos los medicamentos que Trafalgar Law le había prescrito, pero ninguna de ellas se dio por satisfecha. Por desgracia, eran tan testarudas como él. El vivo taconeo de sus pasos ya sonaba peligrosamente próximo y aunque paseó la vista a la desesperada por cubierta no encontró ningún sitio donde esconderse. Entonces tuvo una idea brillante. Ace se echó hacia atrás en el suelo dejándose caer de cualquier manera cuan largo era, aparentemente presa de un fulminante ataque de narcolepsia. Stefan dio un brinco a su lado sobresaltado y Marco reaccionó justo a tiempo sujetando sus hombros para impedir que se golpease la cabeza contra el suelo. Las enfermeras aparecieron a la vuelta de la esquina en el preciso momento en el que le dejó suavemente en su regazo.

-¡Al fin damos con él! Ésta vez no tiene excusa para irse – rieron -. ¡Venga, Ace, arriba!

-…Parece que se ha dormido – comentó Marco lentamente elevando una de sus finas y elegantes cejas. La verdad es que se había llevado el susto de su vida temiéndose lo peor al verle desplomarse, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien era más que sospechoso. Las enfermeras pusieron mala cara.

-¡Pues despiértale! No es bueno que lleve tantos días sin que ningún médico le revise esa herida.

-Sabéis que es narcolépsico, no es recomendable despertarle así como así…

Chasquearon la lengua con fastidio, pero tuvieron que reconocerle que llevaba la razón.

-¡Este chico desde luego que no tiene remedio! – comentó una de ellas con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión tranquila de su rostro dormido en el regazo del primer comandante.

-Mira que dormirse así de cualquier manera…

-Por favor, Marco, dile cuando vuelva en sí que mañana sin falta se pase por la consulta. Sabes que es importante que se haga un chequeo.

-Claro, se lo diré en cuanto despierte – respondió con aparente normalidad volviendo a coger el periódico.

Ace se aplaudió silenciosamente a sí mismo felicitándose por sus cualidades interpretativas cuando por fin las sintió alejarse. Estaba a salvo de ellas una vez más, por ahora. No había contado con que Marco reaccionase tan rápido cuando se dejó caer, pero ya que estaba se acomodó en el regazo del primer comandante aprovechando estar "dormido" para seguir cerca de él. Marco estaba en silencio, tranquilamente sentado igual que antes con la única diferencia de tener la cabeza de Ace acomodada en su cintura. Se preguntó qué podía estar haciendo, hacía rato que no escuchaba el suave crujido del pasar de las hojas de su periódico. Entreabrió un ojo con curiosidad. Tenía los papeles que ojeaba igual que antes, pero sus ojos no se movían. No estaba leyendo. Le extrañó bastante que estuviese tan quieto, y en ese preciso momento su mirada se desvió hacia él. Ace cerró rápidamente los ojos para que no descubriese que le había estado mirando. Se había dejado caer sin pensarlo, pero quedarse en el regazo de Marco quizás no era buena idea. Podría rodar hacia un lado y deslizarse hasta cubierta. No creía que fuese a notarse mucho el… De repente sintió los dedos de la mano libre de Marco hundirse suavemente entre los cortos mechones de su flequillo y luego avanzar hacia atrás, acomodándose en su cabeza y masajeando la piel sensible que había debajo sólo con los dedos. La ternura y delicadeza del contacto le pilló desprevenido y tuvo que esforzarse para no reaccionar, pero las placenteras caricias de las yemas de sus dedos le relajaron con fulminante rapidez. Marco era muy bueno haciendo aquello, y Ace descubrió en ese momento que le encantaba que le acariciasen el pelo, más aún si eran las manos del primer comandante las responsables de tan placentera sensación. Se relajó sintiéndose indescriptiblemente afortunado y se alejó poco a poco de la realidad.

Mientras estaba viajando en busca de Teach había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y ordenar sus ideas. Ser amigo de Marco era genial, pero… hacía tiempo que no pensaba en él con el afecto de la amistad. Ellos siembre habían estado juntos, él siempre había estado ahí y siempre le había tratado… de forma distinta a los demás. Thatch lo había dejado caer entre sus bromas más de una vez, pero Ace nunca le había dado la mayor importancia. Hasta ahora. Descubrirse a sí mismo mirando al rubio medio embobado, persiguiéndole con la mirada… Cada vez que no podía evitar un estremecimiento al reconocer su figura en la distancia la verdad le acosaba como un cazador a su presa. Reconocería a Marco en cualquier parte. Ya no era sólo por su característico corte de pelo. Era su cuerpo, su manera de caminar, sus gestos… Sencillamente sabía que era él. Cada vez que estaba a punto de lograrlo, cada día que decidía que sería el último de buscarle con la mirada, siempre había algo que le volvía incapaz de hacerlo. Se encontraba con que cuando no estaba con Marco, pensaba en él todo el día, y entonces se cabreaba aún más consigo mismo por ello. Ace se volvía insoportablemente irritable y para cuando se daba cuenta era demasiado tarde. Generalmente ya había soltado más de un corte o sido borde con alguien que evidentemente no se lo merecía.

La incertidumbre le corroía. Marco era un hombre. Un _señor hombre_, _**preocupantemente**_ más mayor que él. Y él… Bueno, él no sabía dónde meterse ni qué hacer con su vida cuando se cruzaba con el primer comandante. Sin embargo y a pesar de su tortura personal, Ace no se sentía desgraciado. Muchas veces la felicidad de uno mismo está inspirada por la de la persona que más quieres, y si Marco estaba con él, siempre sonreía. Solía reír a carcajadas con sus bromas. Su simple presencia le hacía inconfesablemente feliz. Qué pena estar fingiendo que era sólo amistad, cuando el afecto que sentía por él iba más allá. El cariño que sentía por el rubio era toda su grandeza… y también toda su miseria cuando recordaba que era inalcanzable para él. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía con tristeza. Volvió a echar un vistazo y casi le dio algo al encontrar a Marco todavía mirándole fijamente, pero entonces vio la tierna sonrisa digna de adoración que asomaba a sus labios y la expresión indescriptiblemente dulce de su mirada. Ace se quedó totalmente desarmado. Durante un instante le pareció el hombre más atractivo de la tierra, y el saberse totalmente embrujado por aquel pensamiento le hizo abrumadoramente feliz y desgraciado al mismo tiempo. Porque estaba dispuesto a aceptar que le quería más de lo debido a pesar de no ser correspondido, pero era imposible que estuviera triste si Marco le sonreía así.

-¿Y esa sonrisita?

Los ojos del primer comandante se desviaron durante un segundo hacia un lado, como si quisiera esconder la mirada antes de contestarle. Ace se asombró al descubrir que le daba vergüenza que le hubiera descubierto.

-…Podría pasarme toda la mañana así, pero de todas formas creo que deberías ir a enfermería tarde o temprano – comentó Marco, recuperándose.

-¿Cómo lo has…?

-Sé de sobra que sólo caes dormido cuando estás comiendo – Ace pestañeó sin ser capaz de disimular su sorpresa.

"¿Él sabía… sabía que estaba despierto y aun así me ha acariciado?" Sus mejillas tomaron un ligerísimo tono rojizo.

-Perdona. No quería incomodarte, no lo volveré a hacer.

-No, no es por eso… Es que me ha gustado… ¿Quieres seguir?

Marco pestañeó. Esperaba cualquier cosa de él menos eso, y su perplejidad no pasó desapercibida al sonriente muchacho que le miraba desde su regazo con irresistible picardía. Tragó saliva. Dios, Ace no tenía ni idea de lo _apetecible_ que estaba así. Sabía que era atractivo. Sólo había que echar un vistazo a la mitad de los hombres de la tripulación para darse cuenta, pero ahora que lo tenía tan cerca… Podía sentir el tibio calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y un delicioso estremecimiento le sacudió ligeramente al ser consciente de ello. La sonrisa socarrona de Ace empezó a desaparecer de su rostro al no recibir respuesta del aparentemente serio comandante. Iba a disculparse pensando que quizás había sido pedir demasiado, pero entonces los dedos de Marco se hundieron de nuevo entre las suaves ondas de su cabello, masajeándolo al tiempo que su vista volvía a estar enfrascada en la lectura dando la conversación por zanjada. Ace se extrañó de su brusco silencio, pero no tardó en adormecerse en su regazo por el efecto sedante de sus dedos y al final suspiró con profunda satisfacción acomodándose contra él completamente dormido. Sólo entonces Marco se concedió relajarse de nuevo.

Desde hacía días sentía la fuerza de una energía ardiente revitalizando su pecho con cada latido. Allí estaba la oportunidad perdida que había dejado pasar. Estaba vivo. Ace estaba vivo, y quizás ahora podría saber… podría dar el paso que entonces no se atrevió, porque él… no quería perder de nuevo a la persona que más quería. Era tan simple como eso, pero Ace no parecía esperar nada más de él que su cariño y su consuelo, y él debía estar a su lado y no fallarle. Se lo debía. Él sabía lo que quería, y aunque era cierto que de ninguna manera quería herir o incomodar a Ace después de lo que ya había tenido que pasar, sentía que no podría seguir así mucho tiempo más. Temía que le rechazara, temía perderlo… pero prefería el sufrimiento que queda tras haberlo intentado que el de nunca haberlo hecho. Las palabras de Vista sobre los sentimientos que Ace _pudiera_ tener hacia él le esperanzaban casi tanto como le torturaban, fortaleciendo aquella secreta ilusión de ser correspondido.

"…Pero hay mucha diferencia de edad entre nosotros…" Pensó con tristeza contemplando la relajada expresión del muchacho tranquilamente dormido en su regazo. "Él es demasiado más joven que yo. La realidad es que aunque me correspondiera, moralmente yo debería… evitarlo."

Porque claro, cuando Ace tenía trece años, él ya contaba los treinta. ¡TREINTA PUTOS AÑOS, JODER! Era enfermizo. ¿Y qué, si ahora tenía veintiuno para veintidós? ¡Pff! Él ya iba para los cuarenta, coño, que podría ser su padre… Un puñado de años más y ya estaría peinando canas cuando Ace apenas estaría en la plenitud de su vida mientras a él bien podía decirse que se le habría pasado el arroz, pero le quería tanto… Se llevaban diecisiete años. Ace confiaba plenamente en él. Tenía una fe ciega en la integridad del primer comandante y él lo sabía. Le consideraba su mejor amigo, Marco era consciente de ello. Era consciente de todo.

…Pero para él tener su amistad simplemente no era suficiente.

**.**

**.**

**O sea, que todo esto sólo puede ir en una dirección… HACIA DELANTE! XDDD**

**Nos vemos, gente! Cuidarse! XD**


	13. Mentira 13

**Muy buen fin d semana! ^^ espero sincerament k disfrutéis los capis k tocan hoy, o al menos que se reduzca el latente instinto homicida hacia mi persona por que no haya pasado NADA de NADA todavía… ya m contareis xD**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 13:****Cuando se ama con pasión siempre se correrá el riesgo de ejercer conductas posesivas y de caer en los inciertos caminos que conllevan al tenebroso mundo de los celos.**

Al día siguiente, Ace no tuvo más remedio que ir a la enfermería ante la amenaza de que media tripulación le llevase a rastras. Marco sólo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa y un gesto de ánimo y paciencia cuando sus ojos buscaron los de él con desesperación en el momento en que Jozu y un par de comandantes más coreados por el puñado de piratas que andaban por allí se animaron a "acompañarle desinteresadamente" hasta la mismísima puerta. El primer comandante se entretuvo en terminar de limpiar y organizar su desmejorada habitación en el par de horas siguientes. Después de estar un rato más leyendo completamente aburrido, decidió ir a buscar a Ace a la enfermería. De seguir allí, seguramente le recibiría con un coro celestial por ir a salvarlo. La idea le hizo sonreír mientras echaba a andar por los pasillos. Marco encontró en la puerta de la enfermería a un enfurruñado Stefan lloriqueando quedamente para que le dejasen pasar, lo cual era señal de que el segundo comandante estaba dentro. Al verle llegar correteó entre sus pies moviendo el rabo y mirándole como un rayo de esperanza. Marco le sonrió.

-No, Stefan. Ya sabes que las enfermeras no te dejan deambular por aquí, no es higiéni…

-¿Saldrías conmigo?

Aquellas dos palabras le cortaron en seco el aliento dejando al primer comandante con una extraña sensación aprensiva. Era una voz de mujer joven, ligeramente aflautada y cantarina. La típica voz de una bonita enfermera de uniforme corto y medias largas con liga. Tuvo un mal presentimiento.

-E-esto…

El mundo se le vino encima cuando reconoció el tono juvenil y vibrante de Ace contestándole nerviosamente. Para su desgracia, la suya era una voz que jamás confundiría.

-¿No?

-¡No! ¡Es decir, sí! ¡Claro que sí, mujer! Eres muy guapa y muy inteligente, ¿cómo no iba a salir contigo?

-¡Oh, Ace, eres un cielo!

Marco no podía creerlo. Abrió la puerta de la enfermería de un tirón sin ser consciente de la indignación de su mirada, sobresaltando a todos los que estaban dentro. Apretó los dientes. Las cosas iban más que bien para el chico con pecas sin siquiera esforzarse. La chica con la que hablaba estaba comiéndoselo con los ojos, y Marco sabía muy bien lo que aquella clase de ojos deseaban de él. Notó un fuerte sabor a bilis en el paladar, corroyéndole las entrañas cuando la joven enfermera le abrazó y le dio un beso delante de sus ojos, con todo el descaro del mundo. Suficiente. Había visto suficiente.

.

.

Ace bufó quedamente por enésima vez. Llevaba casi tres horas en manos de las enfermeras esperando pacientemente a que le dieran el visto bueno. Y mira que eran pesadas. ¿Por qué narices nadie le hacía caso cuando decía que tenía más que suficiente con lo que Law le había recetado? Pues nada, toma revisión. Supervisaron su medicación, el programa que Trafalgar le había impuesto y le hicieron un chequeo completo unas tres veces. "Por si las moscas". Vaya, que no le dejaron tranquilo hasta que reconocieron el excelente trabajo que el capitán de los piratas del corazón había dejado sobre su piel. "Fíjate tú qué novedad" pensó sin ser capaz de dominar su malhumor. Era una gran cicatriz la que aún estaba sanando en su pecho y espalda, ya lo sabía, pero oírles hablar de ella sólo conseguía dejarle un mal sabor de boca.

-Vamos a cambiarte esas vendas y podrás irte. También te daremos un ungüento antiséptico para aplicártelo en la quemadura antes de dormir como complemento de la medicación de Trafalgar Law. Espera un momento.

Asintió con desgana. Ace suspiró profundamente, sentado obedientemente en una de las camas de la enfermería mientras ellas recogían conversando tranquilamente sobre el chisme de rigor. Cuando le dejaron solo su vista se clavó en sus pies suspendidos a pocos centímetros del impoluto suelo blanco de la enfermería. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al pecho, palpándolo con cuidado sobre las vendas atento al dolor que la presión ejercía en la sensible y fina piel que empezaba a cubrir la herida que casi se había llevado su vida. Tenía un aspecto realmente terrible a pesar de haberse minimizado el área afectada, aún con aquel color característico de la frágil piel enrojecida trasluciendo cada fibra de los músculos bajo ella. Aunque sanase no desaparecería, ni tampoco el sordo dolor que sólo las grandes heridas conservan. No podía explicarlo, pero cada vez que se miraba en el espejo y veía la cicatriz de su pecho un desaliento abrumador se apoderaba de él. Nada quedaba de la marca de Shirohige en su espalda salvo el débil rastro del extremo de las tibias que antes lucían orgullosas acompañando la bigotuda calavera de su capitán. La señal más visible de su orgullo como pirata, como miembro de aquella tripulación… ya no estaba allí. Había entregado su cuerpo, incluso su corazón, por el logro de un sueño que se había desvanecido. Barbablanca se había ido, y él apenas empezaba a comprender el desasosiego por el que habían pasado sus camaradas.

-Oye, Ace.

-Dime.

-¿Tú eres muy amigo de Marco, verdad?

-Eh… – pestañeó rápidamente recuperándose de sus deprimentes pensamientos de antes -. Sí, claro, es mi mejor amigo – le contestó con la mejor sonrisa que pudo conseguir a la joven muchacha que se había sentado en una silla con ruedas a su lado. Tenía unos cuantos años más que él y era indudablemente la chica más bonita de todas las enfermeras.

-¿Y con qué clase de mujeres suele salir?

Ace tardó medio segundo en dejar de mirarla como si fuera un gigantesco rey del mar. ¿Pero qué coño?

-Pues n-no lo sé…

-Bueno, ya sé que hace mucho que te fuiste, pero, ¿antes no salía con nadie?

No le gustó el cariz que estaba tomando aquella conversación. Esa chica quería _algo_ de Marco, y Ace sabía muy bien _qué_ andaba buscando. Inexplicablemente empezó a ponerse de mal humor mientras ella le contemplaba expectante con sus enormes ojos verdes. De repente que fuera una chica guapa y afectuosa dejó de ser motivo de alabanza. Ace no se dio cuenta de la mirada torva que había puesto, pero por suerte la enfermera en jefe atrajo la atención de la muchacha al dirigirle la palabra.

-Naomi, deja al comandante Ace tranquilo. Ya te dijimos que el primer comandante hace un par de años que no tiene una relación seria con nadie, no seas pesada.

-¡Pero _alguien_ tiene que gustarle! – exclamó Naomi haciendo un mohín e inflando los carrillos. Después suspiró con cierta resignación y se volvió hacia Ace, esperanzada -. Y si tú estuvieras en su lugar, ¿saldrías conmigo?

-E-esto…

"Tiene mala pinta". Pensó desesperado. Estaba en una encrucijada. Si le decía abiertamente que no, le pediría explicaciones y lo más seguro es que no se lo tomase precisamente a bien. Además, ¿qué mierda iba a decirle? "¿No saldría contigo porque Marco es sólo para mí, perra?" Ace agitó la cabeza con brusquedad.

-¿No? – preguntó sorprendida ganándose la atención de todas las enfermeras. Ace se echó a sudar.

-¡No! ¡Es decir, sí! ¡Claro que sí, Mujer! Eres muy guapa y muy inteligente, ¿cómo no iba a salir contigo?

La muchacha parpadeó perpleja ante su turbación y le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Ace, eres un cielo! – comentó alegremente dándole un beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndole con la guardia totalmente baja.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe con brusquedad haciendo que todas las enfermeras y él mismo dieran un respingo. Stefan entró correteando en busca del muchacho con pecas escurriéndose entre el par de sandalias negras de la persona que acababa de abrir. Marco les miró a todos uno por uno con el ceño profundamente fruncido y expresión crispada, todavía con el pomo en la mano. En ese mismo instante sus ojos se clavaron en los de Ace, casi acusadores. Y su mirada... era profunda como el infierno. Ace se estremeció inexplicablemente intimidado.

-¡Primer comandante! – exclamó Naomi felizmente, levantándose de la silla. El movimiento atrajo la mirada del rubio. No sólo era guapa, era incluso más mona de lo que había especulado al otro lado de la puerta. Marco rezumó envidia por cada poro de su cuerpo, corroído por los celos de que para ella fuera tan fácil tener a la persona que él se había conformado en amar en silencio durante meses -. ¿Ha venido a buscar a Ace? Pase, estamos terminando de ponerle las vendas. Denos un momen…

No lo pensó. Ni siquiera se acordó de lo posesivo e irracional de aquel gesto y todo lo que aquellas agudas mujeres podrían deducir de su actitud. Marco simplemente atravesó en unas cuantas zancadas la enfermería, cogió a Ace del brazo con firmeza y se lo llevó de allí cerrando de un portazo. Las enfermeras siguieron inmóviles unos segundos más con la sensación de haberse perdido algo.

-¿He… he dicho algo malo? – murmuró Naomi con confusión.

-¡Quién sabe! – comentaron un par de ellas encogiéndose de hombros.

.

.

.

Ace no se resistió. De hecho no entendía qué estaba pasando. Ya llevaban medio pasillo de frenético caminar cuando fue plenamente consciente de que Marco le había sacado a rastras de la enfermería de muy malas maneras.

-¡M-Marco! ¡Espera! ¡Todavía no habían terminado! – le ignoró -. ¡Marco! ¡Marco, contéstame, joder! ¡Eh! – Ace tiró de su brazo y se desprendió de la mano que le retenía, apartándose de él. El rubio se quedó allí, con la respiración entrecortada y visiblemente desquiciado -. ¡¿Qu-qué coño te pasa?

-¿Vas a salir con ella?

-¡¿Qué?

-Te pregunto que si vas a salir con ella.

-¿Con Naomi? ¡No!

-¿Entonces por qué le has dicho que sí?

-¡Yo no he…! – Ace se detuvo en seco cuando una lucecita se iluminó en su cabeza. Le interesaba. A Marco le interesaba Naomi. Por eso se había enfadado. Estaba celoso.

-No quiero que salgas con ella – la voz del rubio le sacó de su paréntesis deductivo para hacerle descubrir que le había arrastrado a un rincón apartado del corredor y le mantenía allí bloqueando la salida. Y Dios, cómo le gustó el tono posesivo y dominante de su voz. Ace notó que se le había quedado la boca seca. Marco estaba muy cerca.

-¿P-por qué no quieres que salga con ella?

-No es correcto – justificó Marco con rapidez recurriendo al mejor argumento que le vino a la cabeza –. Sois de la misma tripulación, en el mismo barco. No es sensato.

-Claro, porque es inadmisible que dos camaradas puedan tener una relación juntos, ¿verdad? – a Ace se le escapó la amargura en la voz y Marco se dio cuenta de ello. Entendía cómo se sentía. Lo lamentaba, pero lo sentía. Era justo la clase de impotencia moral que sentía él por Ace.

-Sí.

-Pero nosotros no seguimos siendo los piratas de Shirohige, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, a efectos prácticos no, pero…

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? – el corazón de Marco respondió a aquella pregunta aun antes que su pensamiento.

"Porque sólo quiero que salgas conmigo. Quiero que sólo suspires por mí y sólo yo tenga derecho a besar tus labios y acariciar tu cuerpo en la oscuridad".

-No te preocupes por tu querida Naomi – escupió Ace con resentimiento al no recibir respuesta, librándose de él y despertándole -. No me la voy a tirar ni nada por el estilo. Eso es lo que querías saber, ¿no? Es contigo con quien quiere salir, no conmigo – Ace se detuvo jadeando con exasperación, evidentemente crispado -. Ahora tengo que irme. Todavía tienen que ponerme vendas nuevas de una puta vez. Ya nos veremos.

Antes de que Marco consiguiera reaccionar ante aquello, Ace le apartó de un empujón, giró sobre sus talones y regresó a la enfermería con un humor de perros. Sentía como si su corazón fuera a quemarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella y no él? Cada vez estaba más seguro de que cualquier cosa que Marco pudiese necesitar podría dárselo él mismo. Todo. Y cuando decía todo, se refería a _todo_.

"Estúpido Marco…"

Volvió sobre sus pasos y cerró tras de sí con algo de más fuerza de lo normal. No era suficiente. Él no era suficiente. No era lo que Marco quería.

"¿Por qué?" Se preguntó con desesperación ignorando las miradas interrogantes y preocupadas de las enfermeras. "¿Por qué he tenido que enamorarme así de él…?"

**.**

**.**

…**no, definitivamente Ace no nació para detective XDD**

**Y sí, Marco es sencillament irresitible cuando s encela XDDD**


	14. Mentira 14

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 14****: Lo que un hombre desea, también lo imagina como cierto.**

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que estás enfadado conmigo?

El visitante simplemente cerró la puerta del camarote y se acercó hasta él sin contestarle. Entonces la pregunta de Marco se congeló en sus labios. Los ojos de Ace tenían un brillo oscuro, intenso, _demandante_. Que lo mirara de aquella manera le dejó desarmado en un instante. Marco se quedó sentado en la cama, mirándole interrogante todavía a la espera de una respuesta que Ace no parecía muy dispuesto a darle. Entonces llegó ante él y se le subió encima. El primer comandante se echó hacia atrás ligeramente apoyando las manos en el colchón, totalmente perplejo cuando el chico de pelo negro se arrodilló sobre él y enredó sus manos en los mechones de pelo rubio dorado, atrayendo el rostro de Marco hacia él, manteniéndole a su alcance. No pareció acabar de creérselo cuando Ace le lamió los labios sin dejar de mirarle, aparentemente dispuesto a abrirse paso en su boca. Interpuso una mano entre ellos para frenarle, evidentemente sorprendido por su actitud, pero Ace le tomó de la muñeca y la apartó de su pecho con suavidad mientras seguía insistiendo en besarle otra vez, cada vez más ardientemente, con más urgencia… hasta que Marco se rindió ante él y le ofreció su boca cerrando los ojos.

-_Ace_…

El más joven le besó por fin cuando se la entregó por completo. Con vehemencia, explorándola, saboreándola, _conociéndola_, siguiendo el beso con una avidez pasional y desesperada. Atrajo aún más su rostro contra el de él acariciando frenéticamente su nuca rapada y unió sus cuerpos aún más estrechamente, calentándose de forma insoportable. Ace le oyó jadear cuando abandonó sus labios un momento para tomar aire, pero en cuanto lo recuperó le besó todavía con más intensidad, profundizando mucho más. Sentía el pecho de Marco contra el de él respirar con más urgencia, y sus manos firmemente afianzadas en sus piernas, manteniéndole contra él, _acariciándole_. Entonces Marco le atrajo todavía más y se balanceó suavemente mordiendo la nuez del muchacho arrodillado sobre él. Ace jadeó extasiado cuando su fuerte erección presionó contra su cuerpo, estremeciéndole. Tomó los labios del rubio y empezó a mecerse contra el otro cuando Marco le arrastró sobre él y ambos cayeron en la cama. El sonido de la voz ronca de Marco murmurando su nombre en cada movimiento le extasiaba y comenzó a aumentar el ritmo. Ni siquiera se habían quitado la ropa todavía, sólo respondían al contacto, la fricción, el calor y el olor almizclado del otro.

Ace deslizó su lengua por la mandíbula de Marco disfrutando del roce de su barba rubia incipiente. Sus brazos rodearon la fuerte cintura del primer comandante colándose bajo su camisa morada con impaciencia y ascendieron por su espalda mientras le mordisqueaba los labios provocándole pequeños jadeos. Cuando sus manos llegaron a sus hombros descendieron desde allí recorriendo los brazos de Marco, deslizándose por ellos y arrastrando la tela consigo hasta que consiguió desprenderle de ella y tirarla junto a la cama. Entonces Marco se estiró hacia él y le besó el cuello y la garganta. Lamió sus clavículas y su esternón… y siguió bajando. Ace enredó los dedos en su pelo guiándole a través de su pecho y su abdomen cuando quedó tendido sobre la cama sin aliento. Marco besó su estómago y mordió los huesos de su pelvis mientras sus manos recorrían su piel y le desabrochaban el cinturón impacientemente con agilidad. El botón de su pantalón y la corta cremallera cayeron enseguida tras él, _demasiado despacio_. Ace aferró su cabeza entre jadeos de urgencia arqueando todo su cuerpo hacia él al sentir el cálido aliento de Marco sobre su hombría. Gimió con desesperación cuando el rubio le miró desde allí antes de humedecerse los labios con una sonrisa divertida, deteniéndose. Sabía que su aliento se estrellaba contra su piel con un ímpetu efervescente, provocador, matándole de locura con cada endiablada bocanada de aire. Ace tiró de él, _exigiéndole_ que siguiese.

-Ah_… a-ah… Mar-Marco…_

-Pídemelo – le instó clavando sus intensos ojos en él -. _Pídemelo_, Ace…

_-¡…Hazlo!_ – jadeó.

Sintió sus manos sujetar entre caricias su angulosa cintura cuando el rostro de Marco se inclinó sobre él. Un ronco y profundo gemido escapó de su garganta al sentir el calor húmedo de su boca envolviendo su…

-¿Ace?

Abrió los ojos de golpe todavía con el nombre del primer comandante en los labios. Respiraba entre jadeos y estaba totalmente bañado en sudor. Su corazón latía como si fuera a salírsele del pecho, pero hubo algo que lo detuvo de forma fulminante casi como si le hubiera dado un infarto. Marco estaba inclinado hacia él, mirándole entre extrañado y sonriente todavía con una mano sobre su hombro de haberle llamado. Había un brillo extraño en sus ojos que no llegó a interpretar entre la neblina de su mente. Fue entonces consciente de que estaba temblando de excitación y sintió el apremiante ardor de su ingle. ¡Era un sueño! ¡Un sueño _húmedo_! ¡Y con Marco! ¡Y encima él estaba allí! Dio un respingo en su propia cama presa de un sonrojo colosal, dándose de espaldas contra el cabecero y mirando al primer comandante como si fuera una aparición.

"¡Dios, Dios, Dios! ¡No podía ser peor! ¡No podía ser jodidamente peor, coño!". Una tormenta mental de gritos y humillación le dominó. Se sentía sucio y avergonzado, pero sobre todo incómodo. _Muy_ incómodo.

-¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? – la pregunta le salió brusca y casi estrangulada. Marco parpadeó disimulando no haberse dado cuenta de su evidente endurecimiento ni la jadeante voz con la que hablaba, pero… por Dios que le había escuchado gemir su nombre.

-Ayer me dijiste que viniera a despertarte, ¿no te acuerdas? He aporreado la puerta y no me has abierto.

-¡¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas aquí sentado?

-…No mucho – contestó con cuidado. Se le escapó una segunda sonrisa todavía más amplia que la primera cuando el rostro de Ace enrojeció hasta niveles alarmantes -… Tranquilo, que no me voy a asustar…

-¡Pero vete de aquí, hombre ya! ¡Un poco de intimidad, joder! – gritó profundamente humillado tirándole la almohada a la cara cuando Marco no pudo más y soltó una sincera carcajada.

-¿Te espero fuera entonces? – preguntó antes de salir del camarote.

_-¡Que te vayas, coño!_

Apenas Marco hubo cerrado, Ace se levantó como un resorte y se encerró en el baño echando el pestillo. Entonces se apoyó pesadamente en la puerta. Cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró hondo antes de bajar la mirada al endurecido bulto de su pantalón. "¡No puede ser, no puede ser…! ¡Mierda, Ace…!"

Llegó al lavabo y abrió el grifo sumergiendo la cabeza bajo el chorro de agua helada hasta quedarse casi sin aliento. Se pasó las manos por la cara apartándose el pelo empapado con gesto de desesperación. "¡Joder, es que acabo de _soñar_ con él! Y ha sido…". Se apoyó en el lavabo del baño y se sostuvo la mirada en el espejo mientras el agua se deslizaba por su rostro. Contempló sin poder evitarlo cómo el rubor ascendía a sus mejillas al seguir la línea de sus pensamientos. "Y era tan… _real_…". Oh, Dios, tenía que ser broma. ¿De verdad iba a estar así todo el tiempo? Nunca le había pasado algo así. No con otro hombre, al menos. Pero ahora… la atracción que sentía por Marco era demasiado fuerte.

"Me preguntó cómo sería…". Se miró las manos un instante antes de cerrar los ojos y apoyarse en la pared para dejarse caer lentamente por ella. "Me pregunto cómo sería… tener mis manos recorriendo su cuerpo bajo el mío… o mi boca besando la suya… El tacto de su piel… su sabor…". Suspiró. Ojalá se hubiera atrevido. Ojalá no hubiera sido tan cobarde como para no apartar la cara aquella vez en el camarote de Marco y le hubiese besado… Se estremeció al imaginar ser acariciado por sus manos expertas y una punzada de excitación le recordó el estado en que se encontraba. Desbocado, ardiendo, totalmente insatisfecho.

"¡Mal, Ace, Mal! Una buena ducha. Bien fría. Helada. ¡Glacial! ¡Eso es lo que a ti te hace falta ahora, imbécil, y no tirarte a Marco mentalmente!"

Se sermoneó aquello yendo a abrir el grifo de la ducha al tope y empezando a desabrocharse el cinturón. Apenas un par de minutos después estaba sin aliento, aterido de frío bajo el intenso chorro de agua congelada recorriendo su cuerpo desnudo. Afortunadamente para él, su "problemilla" se fue aplacando por sí solo. Suspiró pensando que si aquello se iba a volver habitual acabaría por perder el juicio.

"…Porque si voy a tener que tirar del agua fría a cada instante…". Ironizó sin alegría. "Esto es estupendo. Oficialmente me he convertido en un cachondo mental. Dios, pero qué mal se me da el sarcasmo."

Aquello no es que estuviera mal, no. ¡Es que estaba jodidamente fatal! ¡¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¡Era su puto mejor amigo, joder! ¡Y Marco tenía plena confianza en él y le quería, _como amigo_!

"¡Pero tú no, imbécil profundo! ¡Estás enamorado de él, joder, y tienes que hacer algo! ¡Tienes que decírselo!". La simple idea le acojonó lo más grande. ¡¿Qué mierda? ¡¿Decírselo? ¡¿Y cargárselo… todo? Ni de coña. No era por cobardía… ¡¿O sí? Dios, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar? A Marco también le gustaban los hombres, algunos al menos… de seguro no se lo tomaría mal... ¿Verdad? Es decir… tener un admirador no era algo por lo que la gente se ofendiese, ¿no? "Por Dios, Ace, ¿pero tú te estás escuchando? Mira que eres gilipollas…"

Cerró el grifo, agarró la toalla más cercana y salió de la ducha enredándosela en la cintura. Vale, iría por partes. Tranquilidad. De momento lo que le pedía el cuerpo era una pequeña venganza sorpresa por la imperdonable invasión de su intimidad. Sonrió con sarcasmo. Era la excusa más chorra que se le podía haber ocurrido para gastarle una broma a Marco, pero bueno, no estaba mal para empezar. Se iba a enterar. Mañana por la mañana le iba a enseñar él a despertar gente a oscuras.

**.**

**.**

**A mí no podeis engañarm, se k os ha gustado! XDD (o eso spero, vaya)**

**Así que sin más ni más, os dejo con el gusanillo hasta la semana que viene! XDDD**


	15. Mentira 15

**Olaaap!^^ akins estamus una semana mas! Que? Expectantes? Pos na, os dejo el asunto y no os distraigo XD**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira****nº****15:****No ****es ****el ****deseo ****una ****imaginación, ****sino ****una ****perfecta ****atracción.**

Al día siguiente Ace se levantó increíblemente temprano. Fue como si todo su cuerpo estuviera expectante de algo que todavía ni sabía qué hacer, pero que sin duda fue lo que le hizo abrir los ojos con las primeras luces del alba. Intentó remolonear un poco más, pero no tardó en entender que no volvería a dormirse. Se puso en pie a alrededor de las seis y media de la mañana y en menos de diez minutos se había aseado y vestido con sus habituales bermudas negras, botas y una camisa blanca abierta como antes solía llevar. Su pecho seguía cubierto de vendas, pero ya apenas le molestaba y el saber que dentro de poco podría despedirse de ellas le levantaba tremendamente la moral.

Salió de su camarote con paso inseguro, pero cobró confianza cuando se recordó a sí mismo la sorpresiva visita del primer comandante a su camarote, con consecuencias catastróficas para su amor propio por ser sorprendido en semejante… eh… _condición._ Tanto él como Marco se habían vuelto a llevar bien después del extraño malentendido de la enfermería. Ace dio gracias al cielo por que Marco no le hubiese preguntado por su brusca actitud, aunque eso mismo también implicó el silencioso pacto de que él tampoco podría preguntarle por su misterioso arranque de… ¿celos? Se estremeció en el pasillo al pensarlo. Todavía recordaba demasiado bien cómo su tono dominante y el brillo posesivo de su mirada al arrinconarle en el pasillo le habían detenido el aliento, pero jamás se lo confesaría. Sentirse dominado por Marco le había seducido de forma fulminante…y dejado su orgullo como hombre por los suelos.

Llegó ante su puerta de manera inadvertida. Sólo el habitual murmullo de las olas impactando suavemente contra el casco y el ocasional crujido de alguna viga alcanzaba a escucharse en el pasillo. Eran pocos los piratas que estaban despiertos, pero pronto el barco volvería a la vida en una nueva jornada. Nadie le interrogaría por su presencia allí, claro. Todo el mundo sabía que Marco y él eran íntimos amigos. Ace no pudo sino reír entre dientes ante aquella ambigua definición con un deje de secreta amargura.

"Porque a él le gustan los hombres pero no le gusto yo, y a mí se supone que _eso_ no debería interesarme…"

Cayó en la cuenta de que se estaba yendo por las ramas. Tenía que centrarse. Había ido a lo que iba y punto, ya tendría tiempo después para devaneos mentales. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta del camarote del primer comandante y entró sin llamar como si fuera lo más normal del mundo colarse en su cuarto. Cerró con suavidad procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y después se giró hacia la habitación en penumbra conteniendo el aliento. Bueno, ya estaba allí. Primera fase cumplida, bravo. Y ahora, ¿qué mierda iba a hacer? Su mirada recorrió sin rumbo fijo en el sobrio camarote hasta dirigirse hacia donde realmente le interesaba. Ace se acercó lentamente a la cama donde se adivinaba la figura dormida del primer comandante sin poder apartar la vista de él. Sabía que debería estar preparando alguna putada, no sé, despertarle con un cubo de agua fría o algo, pero cuando llegó a su lado no pudo remediarlo. Se le quedó mirando.

No es que antes no se hubiese fijado en sus facciones, pero la verdad es que nunca había podido mirar a Marco con el detenimiento que quisiera. Siempre había temido que le sorprendiera observándole con la intensidad con que ahora lo hacía, pero estando él dormido no tenía por qué preocuparse. A veces le agradaba mirarle sin más. Era tan… masculino… Tenía manos grandes, de dedos largos y sensibles. Su pecho de estómago duro y abdomen marcado siempre estaba bronceado y desde luego su cuerpo en general no pecaba de no estar bien formado, pero era su rostro lo que más le atraía de él. Mandíbula fuerte y cuadrada, nariz recta, boca sensual… El tierno aspecto de sus labios ya prometía lo sensual que aquella boca podría llegar a ser. Encajaba perfectamente con sus facciones, bien modeladas y proporcionadas entre sí. Incluso les encontraba cierto encanto a las curiosas cejar arqueadas que tanto le caracterizaban. Su rostro se le antojaba casi demasiado atractivo, culminando con aquella mirada que le hacía vibrar cada vez más fácilmente y con mayor intensidad. Recordaba la mirada de aquellos ojos ese día en el que acabaron tirados en la cama de su camarote, más de un año atrás. No había podido fijar la vista en otra cosa que no fueran ellos, ni aquellos labios que le incitaban a besarlos hasta el fin de sus días. Qué pena que por entonces esos pensamientos le tuviesen tan atormentado que no podía pensar con claridad.

En ese momento Marco se giró en la cama aún dormido, y Ace contuvo el aliento ante la visión de su espalda desnuda. Acostumbrado a verle con camisa, de ahí a verle sin ella había una gran diferencia, ¡y vaya diferencia! Sus músculos firmes y definidos se delineaban suavemente con la claridad de la mañana, dándole un aspecto suave y fuerte al mismo tiempo. Qué espalda tenía… hijo de puta. Antes de atinar a recordarse a sí mismo que aquel hombre estaba dormido y que seguramente no recibiría con agrado una visita ilegal a su camarote, los dedos de Ace ya estaban perfilando suavemente los músculos firmes de su brazo desde el codo hasta el hombro, cautivado por su cuerpo, notando los tendones férreos bajo su piel bronceada cubierta de un suave vello rubio claro.

Marco sintió el tacto de unos dedos en su brazo y la cercana respiración del intruso cerca de su oído. Mantuvo los ojos suavemente cerrados al reconocerle y una fina sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Esperó un poco para darle la confianza de creer que estaba dormido y entonces, en un rápido movimiento se giró, le sujetó firmemente de los hombros y con una sencilla llave le derrumbó sobre la cama y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre él aprisionando firmemente sus muñecas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Ace casi se sintió aterrorizado al encontrarse a merced de aquellos intensos ojos azul marino sobre él.

"¡¿Estaba despierto? ¡¿Desde cuándo mierda ha estado despierto sabiendo que yo estaba aquí? ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!"

-Pillado – la voz de Marco le sacó del aluvión mental de gritos hacia su persona. Ace tragó saliva cuando una sonrisa que se le antojó devastadoramente sensual comenzó a insinuarse en los labios de Marco y sus ojos brillaron suavemente -. ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar cuando te cuelas tan sigilosamente en mi cuarto, Ace? – La pregunta le arrancó un maldito sonrojo a su cara. Sentía que en su vida se había puesto más rojo.

-¡Y-yo sólo… sólo…!

Se quedó sin palabras. La sangre palpitaba furiosamente en sus oídos y bullía por todo su cuerpo subiéndole la temperatura con fulminante rapidez. Dios, se estaba poniendo nervioso. Se estaba poniendo histérico. Tenía que irse, tenía que salir, tenía que escaparse… Notó un leve pálpito en su ingle a medida que los segundos pasaban y Marco no hacía amago de soltarle, manteniéndole prisionero de su agarre sin consentirle marcharse. Sus ojos eran oscuros, de un azul profundo como el mar en la noche. Hondos, líquidos… _atrayentes_. Rogó mentalmente con desesperación porque no se diera cuenta del latigazo de excitación que le sacudió por entero, ni tampoco del incipiente endurecimiento de su pantalón. Podría morirse de vergüenza, especialmente por lo segundo…

-Sigo esperando, Ace – le recordó, acortando la distancia hacia él y comprobando satisfecho que el muchacho se hundía en el colchón, intimidado -. ¿Y bien? – susurró, apremiante.

-Y-yo…

Llamaron a la puerta. Si pudiera matar con el pensamiento, Marco habría fulminado en el acto al responsable de interrumpir aquel pequeño momento de debilidad que había conseguido sonsacarle al segundo comandante. No podía ser más jodidamente inoportuno.

-¡Marco! ¡Venga, hombre, que llegas tarde!

-¡Me estoy vistiendo, ahora voy! – respondió alzando la voz. Ace se revolvió a la desesperada aprovechando su pequeña distracción, pero Marco simplemente ejerció aún más presión sobre él.

-¡Pf! Ace ya no está en su cuarto, como llegues tú después de él será el primer signo del apocalip…

Para qué negarlo: la escena fue tensa de cojones cuando el sexto comandante abrió la puerta y se encontró el panorama que había en el camarote. Izou arqueó una ceja y ninguno se movió, incluido un Marco todavía encima de Ace inmovilizando sus muñecas, ambos en la cama. El sexto comandante simplemente dio una larga calada a su pipa.

-¿Habéis dormido juntos? – preguntó el okama con una mal disimulada sonrisa interesada como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_-¡P-PUES CLARO QUE NO, IMBÉCIL! _

Ace gritó desesperado sintiendo que estaba alcanzando una rojez extrema por momentos. Le estallaría el cráneo si seguía acumulando sangre en las mejillas… entre otras partes. Por Dios que aquel color no podía ser humano. A demás la respiración se le había entrecortado notablemente y el corazón le latía de tal manera que parecía que iba a darle un infarto, pero inexplicablemente Marco no le soltó a pesar de que empezó a retorcerse para librarse del agarre en sus muñecas y salir de debajo de él.

-Por Dios, Ace, ni que fueran a violarte aquí mismo. Si ya sabía yo que deberías haber seguido llevando la camisa cerrada, hay mucho acosador reprimido en este barco, ¿sabes? – rió. Sus ojos se estrecharon burlonamente al intercambiar una mirada con el primer comandante, quien le fulminó con los ojos en un silencioso mensaje de que aquella broma ponía preocupantemente en peligro su integridad física. Le guiñó un ojo con descaro a Ace antes de girar grácilmente sobre sus talones y empezar a marcharse por donde había venido -. ¿Le digo al resto que no os esperamos para desayunar entonces?

-No hace falta, vamos enseguida.

-Como quieras.

Izou no añadió nada más antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente y alejarse con gráciles pasos tarareando una dulce melodía. Entonces Ace se encaró hacia el hombre que seguía manteniéndole apresado allí al borde de la histeria.

-¡¿Pero por qué narices no me has soltado?

-Porque no he querido – la respuesta fue tan tranquila y sencilla que dejó a Ace totalmente inmóvil sobre la cama. Miró a Marco como si no hubiera otra cosa en aquel mundo que el profundo par de intensos ojos azules que le estaban mirando, fijamente.

-¿No… no me vas a soltar?

-No, si no me dices antes a qué has venido tan temprano y a oscuras a mi habitación – Marco lo dijo con calma, observando cuidadosamente el lenguaje corporal del muchacho que tenía apresado bajo él. Sólo necesitaba una razón, sólo una, para dar el paso y lanzarse sobre él. Esperaría todo el día si hacía falta… pero no le soltaría sin obtener su respuesta.

-¡Y-yo sólo he venido a despertarte!

-¿A despertarme?

-Sí, bueno, formaba parte de mi maquiavélico plan de venganza porque tú entrases ayer en mi cuarto y me… me asustases, ¿contento? – Marco se le quedó mirando con aspecto de no estar muy convencido y Ace tragó saliva ruidosamente -. ¡Te juro que no iba a hacerte nada! Bueno, tenía pensado darte un susto o algo, pero nada… raro – en ese momento desvió la mirada y empezó a sudar. Marco jamás habría creído que tal grado de rojez pudiese llegar a darse en un rostro humano. Sabía que decía la verdad, a Ace nunca se le había dado demasiado bien mentir… Además de que estaba demasiado nervioso para marcarse alguna excusa ingeniosa.

"No, Marco, no ha venido a meterse contigo en tu cama. Era sólo una broma, una maldita broma típica de adolescente. No tenía intención de liarse contigo, así que suéltalo". No se movió. Tenerlo allí era demasiado tentador. "¡Que lo sueltes, Marco, joder!"

-¿Entonces… - la voz de Ace le devolvió al mundo real -… me sueltas?

Las manos le respondieron despacio, pero lentamente le dejó libre y se quitó de encima de él antes de quedarse a un lado de la cama y ver cómo se levantaba como un resorte.

-Vete de aquí – le ordenó con la voz ronca. O se iba o se lo tiraba allí mismo, y definitivamente lo segundo no lo iba a hacer si Ace no quería… y claramente no había venido con eso en mente.

Vaciló un instante, pero Ace puso pies en polvorosa en cuanto vio la oportunidad de escabullirse de aquella incómoda posición que Marco le había hecho pasar. Eludió su mirada cuando llamó a Stefan con un rápido silbido una vez en el pasillo y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo escaleras abajo.

**.**

**.**

**¡pobre Ace! no le sale nada a derechas últimamente! Se está cagando en mis muertos XDD y Marco tiene ya un morbazo encima que pa qué… ains, que desastre! XD**


	16. Mentira 16

**Chan chaaaan! (se frota las manos con anticipación XD)**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira****nº****16: ****Nada ****ocurre ****por ****casualidad. ****Todo ****lo ****que ****pasa ****tiene ****un ****porqué. ****Tal ****vez ****tu ****cerebro ****no ****lo ****sepa, ****puede ****que ****jamás ****lo ****imagine. ****Pero ****tu ****corazón ****lo ****sabe. ****Tu ****corazón ****siempre ****lo ****sabe.**

Después del rifirrafe de ese día, Marco lo supo. Algo en Ace estaba cambiando, lo intuía. Había advertido que cuando la tripulación no le daba trabajo o andaba ocupada en sus propios quehaceres, aquellos ojos negros revoloteaban ansiosamente por el barco en busca de un rubio en concreto. Evidentemente, no podía dejar de darse por aludido. Notaba su incomodidad, y al mismo tiempo la irresistible atracción que cada día le hacía cometer deslices mayores en lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo. Ace se esforzaba en mantener aquella relación de "normalidad" entre ellos, aunque se mantenía ligeramente distanciado desde el truncado asalto al dormitorio de Marco… Casi parecía temerse a sí mismo cuando estaban juntos, sobre todo a solas, y aunque tratase de controlarlo, no podía evitar que él se lo notase en silencio con secreta satisfacción.

A veces Ace le miraba como si quisiera decirle algo más, pero siempre se contenía. Nunca le había dicho nada, y sin embargo Marco podía leer en él cada vez con mayor facilidad. Al principio fue fácil de disimular… pero pasaron un par de semanas más y empezó a volverse demasiado obvio. Marco tenía demasiado presente que el segundo comandante no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Cada vez estaba más seguro, y esa no era su única conclusión al respecto. Podía notarlo. Los ojos que sentía clavados en su espalda siguiéndole desde la distancia… no eran ya los ojos de un hermano. Marco lo sabía, y de vez en cuando no podía evitar preguntarse con un estremecimiento qué haría Ace si supiera que él lo sabía. Marco entendía que no estaba listo, pero poco a poco, con algo de tiempo…

Tres semanas exactas después de que el segundo comandante hubiera regresado, Marco decidió que había esperado suficiente. El tiempo había acabado por darle la razón. Ace y él tenían un interés especial por el otro aunque no lo manifestasen abiertamente, y él quería demostrarle que se preocupaba por él y que lo quería de la misma forma en que él lo hacía. Ese día en concreto había sido especialmente caluroso y casi todo el mundo estaba reunido por los rincones del barco o en el comedor charlando y jugando a las cartas con una buena pinta de cerveza fresca a mano. La mayoría de los comandantes también estaban dispersos por ahí entretenidos con lo que fuera y con la tranquilidad reinante nadie le necesitaría para nada. Extrañamente expectante, Marco fue a buscar a Ace.

Llamó a la puerta del camarote un par de veces y al no recibir respuesta abrió con suavidad. Estaba vacío. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Aquel barco era tan grande… No tenía ganas de pateárselo entero en su busca, hacía demasiado calor… Su mirada se paseó por el cuarto una última vez cuando ya empezaba a marcharse hasta tropezar con la puerta cerrada del pequeño cuarto de baño del camarote. Como respuesta a su interrogante silencioso, empezó a sonar el grifo de la ducha. Eso sí que era tener suerte. Al parecer tendría que esperar, pero no le importaba. Marco cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó a la silla más cercana, sentándose junto a la mesa. La claraboya de la habitación estaba abierta, dejando entrar el olor a sal y yodo marino acompañados de algún que otro graznido de gaviota y las ocasionales voces amortiguadas de la tripulación. El suave goteo del agua cayendo le resultó extrañamente sedante, logrando en él la virtud de relajarle lánguidamente. Inspiró profundamente, masajeándose la nuca. Después de un par de minutos se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por el cuarto con impaciencia. Entonces oyó a Ace quejarse en el baño. Siseando o gimiendo de dolor. Se detuvo inmóvil y al momento volvió a escucharlo, ésta vez acompañado de un par de tacos con voz queda. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y llamó con suavidad.

-Ace, ¿estás bien?

-¡S-sí, salgo enseguida!

El tono de la voz del segundo comandante le sonó ligeramente forzado, pero Marco prefirió dejarle estar. Vale, esperaría, no tenía ninguna prisa…. Se quedó cerca de la puerta sintiéndose cada vez más intranquilo. Empezó a tardar. Mierda, ¿pero qué le pasaba? ¿Se sentía mal? Dios, no sería la herida, ¿verdad? El goteo de la ducha al otro lado de la puerta se detuvo y al momento siguiente le oyó quejarse de nuevo. Mal rollo. Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta aquella vez. A Marco todo aquello empezó a mosquearle. Abrió.

La débil luz del baño estaba atenuada por la fina neblina húmeda y volátil del vaho caliente arremolinándose ante sus ojos. De espaldas a él y aún sin haber notado su presencia, Ace estaba descalzo, sin cinturón y con el pantalón aún desabrochado pendiendo inestable en lo más bajo de su cintura. Su ropa interior estaba claramente a la vista, de un naranja intenso. Su piel parecía de terciopelo, suavizada por aquellas gotas minúsculas que se adherían a él como en una delicada lluvia dorada. De su pelo mojado caían diminutas lágrimas de agua, deslizándose por sus hombros y su espalda recorriendo sinuosos caminos a través de su cuerpo perfecto. Marco contuvo el aliento paralizado cuando Ace levantó un brazo para acariciarse la cabeza, contrayendo cada milímetro de su torso cuando flexionó la espalda ligeramente hacia atrás. No podía existir imagen más sensual en la tierra que aquella. Una corriente de aire frío le estremeció y le hizo volverse hacia él con brusquedad, descubriéndole. El brusco movimiento hizo que sus pantalones se deslizasen aún más hacia abajo, descendiendo hasta su pelvis. Ace tiró de ellos antes de que cayesen al suelo.

-¡¿Q-qué coño estás haciendo? – en cuestión de milésimas de segundos Ace enrojeció tanto que parecía que iba a echarse a arder allí mismo, aunque no era el único que sentía su sangre fluir como fuego en las venas en aquel momento -. ¡¿No te dije que esperases fuera?

-…Estaba preocupado, te he oído quejarte.

-¡¿Y a mí qué me cuentas?

Marco no le hizo caso. Su vista estaba fija en la tremenda cicatriz que cubría su pecho. Desde que había vuelto nunca le había visto sin vendas, y ahora… no pudo evitar llevarse una impresión terrible de los dolores que Ace tenía que haber pasado y que seguramente aún sufría en silencio. Era evidente que Trafalgar Law le reconstruyó los órganos afectados para que pudiera sobrevivir, pero nunca se había parado a pensar que también tendría que haberle hecho injertos de piel para que los tejidos pudieran recuperarse. El tamaño de su cicatriz era monstruoso, y a pesar del tiempo ya pasado presentaba un aspecto enrojecido, correoso y frágil. Se estremeció al pensar que aquello no se reducía sólo a su piel, sino que de parte a parte le había destrozado por dentro.

-Por favor, Marco… Deja de mirarme así – levantó la vista para encontrarse un Ace de expresión abatida. Se había quedado inmóvil mientras el primer comandante le observaba y era evidente que no le resultaba una situación agradable -. Ya sé que es horrible pero… te agradecería que salieses fuera mientras termino de vestirme.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con las vendas?

-No me hace falta. Sal fuera – volvió a insistirle.

-Ace, maldita sea. Si te duele sólo tienes que decir…

-¡He dicho que salgas, joder!

Marco se detuvo en seco. Ace era un infierno de ira contenida… y temblaba como una hoja.

-…Está bien – concedió suavemente tras una pausa -. Te espero fuera.

Marco prefirió dejarlo estar y que se tranquilizase un poco. No era su intención atosigarle. El segundo comandante le dio la espalda con una exhalación para coger el paquete de vendas nuevas que tenía preparado y Marco contempló desolado cómo el tatuaje de Shirohige había desaparecido por completo de su piel, totalmente devorado por el magma ardiente del almirante Akainu salvo por los arañados extremos de las tibias cruzadas. Cerró suavemente al salir tras dirigirle una última mirada y se quedó esperando una vez más. Al cabo de diez minutos oyó pasos acercándose a la puerta y sus ojos azul oscuro se encontraron con la momentáneamente sorprendida mirada azabache de Ace cuando éste abrió y se detuvo en seco totalmente descolocado. Era evidente que no esperaba que estuviera allí mismo.

-¿Qué tal estás? – Ace le miró todavía aturdido.

-¿De qué?

-…Tu cicatriz.

-Ah, pues – Ace se llevó una mano a la nuca y dirigió una fugaz mirada a Marco antes de contestar -… Dentro de un par de semanas estará lo suficientemente bien y podré dejar de llevar vendas. Tendré que seguir tomando píldoras y toda esa mierda, pero ya estaré bien.

-Vaya, eso está…bien – hubo un nuevo silencio. Marco siguió notando su tensión en su postura y no pudo evitar preguntarse durante un instante si no habría hecho mal en abrir la puerta antes -. Te has puesto mal esto, Ace – comentó el primer comandante al fijarse en las gasas que le envolvían el torso. Alargó un brazo y pasó uno de sus dedos entre ellas demostrándole que estaban holgadas -. ¿Ves? Las tienes sueltas, por eso te dije que me dejaras echarte una mano.

-¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Lo haré yo mismo!

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se quitó la camisa que se acababa de poner a pesar de que su pelo húmedo aún estaba goteando y la dejó en el lavabo antes de empezar a aflojarse las vendas. De repente, se sintió extraño. Siempre había ido por ahí con la camisa abierta o directamente sin ella cuando entró a formar parte de la banda, pero desnudar su piel ante los ojos de Marco estaba haciendo que su pulso se acelerase y le dejaba la boca seca. Empezó a desenrollar las gasas de su vientre hacia arriba mirándose en el espejo como si aquello no fuese con él. Desde su cintura ascendió lentamente por el abdomen, revelando poco a poco la musculatura de su perfecta anatomía. Sentía los ojos de Marco clavados en él como ascuas candentes, siguiendo cada uno de los movimientos de sus manos desprendiendo la tela alrededor de su abdomen. Cuando llegó al pecho dejó de ser capaz de hacerlo cómodamente. Le dolía tensar la piel al estirarse, y recordó que Law le había advertido que a la menor brusquedad se abriría irremediablemente. Sus manos se detuvieron al llegar a la zona donde el almirante Akainu le había atravesado de parte a parte, fallándole la voluntad. Tragó saliva.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí – levantó la vista encontrando a Marco a un paso de él. Por favor. Era ver aquellos ojos cálidos tan cerca y se desmoronaba. No podía oponer resistencia. Sus ojos se hundieron en los suyos, y antes de que pudiera decidirse a reaccionar las manos del rubio tomaron suavemente las de él en una caricia y cogió el ovillo de vendas -. Separa los brazos – le pidió con la voz tomada. Ace obedeció.

Sin dejar de mirarle, Marco rodeó su cuerpo con los brazos. Al pasar las vendas de una mano a otra, su rostro se inclinó ligeramente hacia él, pero volvió a apartarse al rodear su pecho de nuevo. Aquello se repitió algunas veces más, volviendo a recorrer con sus dedos su espalda y volviendo a retirarse. Ace permaneció inmóvil. La verdad es que no habría podido moverse aunque lo hubiera querido. La sensación de las manos de Marco deslizándose suavemente sobre su piel, apenas rozándole, tenía un efecto sedante sobre él.

-Marco…, por lo de antes, yo… lo siento.

-No importa, Ace – le tranquilizó rápidamente al tiempo que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa -. Lo entiendo.

Cuando terminó, dejó las vendas en el lavabo y sus ojos volvieron a buscar los de Ace. Se quedaron mirándose en silencio. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su calor. Marco deseaba tocarle una vez más, poder acariciar su piel de nuevo por cualquier motivo. Le encantaba lo suave y ardiente que era. Estaba ahí mismo. Justo delante. Pero ahora que sus manos no tenían una razón justificable no era capaz de hacerlo. Aquellos maravillosos ojos en los que podía sumergirse cada vez que los miraba estaban increíblemente cerca; y eran tan expresivos, tan brillantes, que sintió que iba a volverse loco. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ace tenía la mirada turbia y había un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Miraba su rostro, pero no le miraba a él. Su vista estaba fija en una zona algo más abajo de los ojos del rubio. El pulso de Marco se aceleró. ¿Estaba mirando… sus labios? Hizo lo mismo sin darse cuenta. Ace los tenía entreabiertos suavemente, y de ellos escapaba un aliento cálido y húmedo que llegaba a su barbilla como una débil sombra. Notó su propia respiración volverse ligeramente más profunda y rápida en un esfuerzo por llevar más oxígeno a sus pulmones, no sólo hambrientos de aire. La sangre corría como fuego bajo su piel mientras aquel silencio torturador se alargaba indefinidamente… hasta que Ace se movió.

Su cabeza se ladeó imperceptiblemente sin dejar de mirarle y, lentamente, sus brazos descendieron acercándose a él; provocándole un ligero hormigueo cuando los ardientes dedos de una de sus manos alcanzaron su mentón para quedarse allí, produciéndole una sensación electrizante al rozar su barba rala. La mirada de sus ojos negros era tan intensa que le detuvo el aliento incluso aunque no estuviesen fijos en él. Sintió su otra mano sujetarse suavemente de su camisa de lino, atrayéndole hacia sí. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho cuando vio su rostro acercarse paulatinamente. Marco fue incapaz de reaccionar. Era imposible que estuviese pasando lo que estaba viendo… Era demasiado bueno. Entonces descubrió que Ace no le estaba mirando. Tenía la vista perdida en algún lugar entre sus labios y la base de su cuello. Soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en sus pulmones sin darse cuenta cuando sintió los labios de Ace sobre la piel de su garganta, besándole.

Marco no se dio cuenta. Sus manos dejaron de estar suspendidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo y buscaron su cintura para acercarle a él, _sentirle_ contra él. Cerró los ojos. Sintió los dedos de Ace ascendiendo lentamente desde su mejilla hasta su nuca desnuda, acariciándola a contrapelo. El estremecimiento de Marco se repitió acompañado de un breve suspiro anhelante, convirtiendo su agarre en algo más posesivo, más demandante. Ace le apartó aún más la camisa, descubriendo por completo su hombro izquierdo. Sus labios siguieron la curva de su clavícula hasta que ésta desapareció hundiéndose entre los músculos de su hombro. Se le escapó un jadeo. Muy despacio, la boca del más joven fue subiendo sin separarse de su piel. Su aliento impactaba contra cada poro, estremecía cada nervio de su cuello en el camino, hasta que llegó a su mentón. Entonces Ace se detuvo en seco. Marco tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que había parado. Inconscientemente, deseó con toda su alma que continuase. Abrió los ojos sin recordar cuándo los había cerrado. No lo sabía, pero estaba ligeramente sofocado. Sabía que tenía que soltarle y separarse, pero una parte de él le exigía a gritos que siguiese. Y era una parte mucho más poderosa que la voz que le ordenaba apartarse. Ace respiraba más deprisa, sentía su aliento cálido y estimulante impactar contra su garganta humedecida. Seguía unido a él, Marco aún le mantenía sujeto firmemente contra su cintura. Sus pechos se tocaban, y los labios del más joven todavía rozaban ligeramente su piel. Podía sentirlos como un hierro candente, pero aunque ladeó el rostro, no pudo alcanzar a ver su cara. ¿Realmente Ace había…?

La realidad le golpeó como una bofetada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad acababa de… lanzarse? De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ace se quedó congelado en el sitio, con los labios a pocos centímetros de la mandíbula de Marco, todavía sobre su piel. Se había olvidado de la realidad. Su olor le envolvió y le hizo relajarse totalmente. No podía saber si había ido demasiado lejos, pero no había podido soportarlo más. Marco estaba demasiado cerca de él, y su subconsciente le había traicionado. Estaba tranquilo. Estaba relajado. Estaba a solas con él. La mirada de Ace se había quedado prendada de sus labios, había deseado probarlos, le había apetecido hacerlo… pero al final no fue capaz. Los nervios le traicionaron cuando se inclinó hacia ellos. No había podido besarle. El temor le había acobardado en el último momento. Y, sin embargo, las cartas estaban sobre la mesa para él. Ya no había marcha atrás. De repente había dejado de soñar despierto para descubrir que _de __verdad_ acababa de meterle mano al primer comandante. A Marco. Su mejor amigo.

"¡Gilipollas!"

Tenía que salir de allí pero _ya_ antes de que Marco pudiera reaccionar e impedírselo. No tuvo el valor de mirarle a la cara cuando se separó de él para coger las vendas y salir del cuarto de baño moviéndose muy, muy despacio. Tenía un miedo irracional a hacer movimientos bruscos. Ace salió del baño, atravesó su cuarto, y cuando llegó a la puerta y fue a abrir se le cayeron las vendas. Oyó a Marco acercarse y la aprensión se apoderó de él, nervioso perdido como estaba.

"¡Me cago en la puta…!"

Se agachó con cuidado lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió, pero cuando se levantó y empezó a abrir la puerta apareció la mano de Marco pasando junto a su cara, cerrándola con suavidad pero firmemente, quedándose allí. No fue brusco, pero sí suficiente para hacerle saber que no iba a salir de allí.

"Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios, Dios… La he cagado. La he cagado por completo."

Sus dedos se habían cerrado con desesperación sobre el pomo. Aunque sabía que no podía salir, su apoyo le daba algo de seguridad. El tacto frío del metal logró calmar en cierto modo el calor que se estaba extendiendo por su cuerpo amenazando con entrar en ebullición en cualquier momento y que no era capaz de explicar. No podía escapar y lo sabía. Inspiró profundamente y se giró hacia él sonriendo con nerviosismo, intentando en vano aparentar un desparpajo que no sentía para nada. Marco estaba apoyado pesadamente sobre el brazo que mantenía la puerta cerrada, inclinado hacia él de una forma que comenzaba a resultarle amenazadoramente incómoda. Seguía en silencio. La intensidad de su mirada era abrumadora. Ace dio inconscientemente un paso hacia atrás, olvidando que la puerta seguía allí, cerrada. Chocó contra ella sin remedio. Su débil sonrisa vaciló irremediablemente.

"Joder…".

Sentía que necesitaba huir despavorido de aquella presencia tan intensa, pero reunió el valor suficiente para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Interpuso precipitadamente sus manos ante él, mostrando las palmas a modo de disculpa. Las vendas cayeron a sus pies otra vez y le dio igual. En ese momento le preocupaba bastante más salir vivo de allí. Tragó saliva con esfuerzo.

-L-lo siento… Ya sé que yo no soy… B-bueno, que… te gustan los… hombres, pero no yo… – se sonrojó furiosamente al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. El nerviosismo le había dominado. "¡Imbécil! ¡¿Pero qué demonios dices? ¡Así no vas a arreglar una mierda, Ace!". Sabía que su tono de voz no era convincente para nada, al igual que el ronco jadeo en que se habían convertido sus palabras. "¡Arréglalo! ¡Arréglalo, arréglalo, joder…!". Se encogió involuntariamente ante él cuando Marco apoyó el otro brazo junto a su cabeza y le cerró su última posibilidad de salida. Empezó a sudar-. S-siento mucho haber… haber…

Su voz perdió intensidad cuando sintió la mano diestra del primer comandante abandonar su lugar contra la puerta… y acomodarse con una suavidad y delicadeza abrumadoras en su mejilla. Abrió los ojos enormemente con un estremecimiento. Entonces le vio inclinarse lentamente hacia él. Ace se quedó muy quieto, sin apartar la mirada de aquel rostro que se aproximaba. Los ojos de Marco ocuparon todo su campo de visión, absorbiéndole, deteniéndole el pulso, robándole el aire hasta el grado de necesitar entreabrir los labios para recuperar el aliento. Nunca nadie le había mirado así, ni tampoco había hecho que su corazón se desbocase de aquella manera. Las palmas de las manos de Ace entraron en contacto con el pecho desnudo de Marco al acercarse éste aún más hacia él, siguiendo aquel camino inexorable de una única dirección. No le empujó, cedió irremediablemente al avance irresistible de su cuerpo mientras todo él retrocedía hasta estar completamente aprisionado contra la puerta. Sentía el pulso de Marco en los dedos. Era firme y fuerte, muy intenso. Sus manos se quedaron atrapadas entre ellos, estrechamente unidas contra su ardiente piel.

Marco no llegó a decir nada. Simplemente ladeó la cabeza, acabó de acortar la distancia hasta él… y le besó.

**.**

**.**

**Seeeehhhh! Ya esta aquí! Ya llegó! Sé que me odiais por dejarlo ahí, pero es que HA SIDO ESPECTACULAR! O.O**

**Bueno, siempre había pensado que la escena del beso entre Marco y Ace estaría bien que se saliera un poco de la norma. A mi no me va el rollo dominante-pasivo, pero ese es otro cantar ^^ sencillamente quería que Ace diera el primer paso (incluso si después se arrepiente XD)**

**Pues ****nada****… ****ya ****la ****semana ****que ****viene****… ****el ****resto****… ****(risita)****… ****pero ****no ****os ****confiéis****… ****XD**

**Reviews? Genial! *o***


	17. Mentira 17

**Heyyy….! ^^ (risita)**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 17: En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.**

El primer comandante no llegó a decir nada. Simplemente acabó de acortar la distancia que les separaba y aprisionó sus labios con una calidez tan dulce que Ace se estremeció. Apenas un suave roce primero, después los atrapó por completo entre los suyos. Su boca se entreabrió sin aliento cuando Marco recorrió sus labios con suavidad de abajo a arriba, besándolos por separado, lentamente, aspirando su aliento húmedo contra su boca. Presionó con suavidad al principio, moviéndose despacio, saboreándole. Le besó con seguridad pero sin exigencia, limitándose a probar la textura de sus labios y recorrer sus formas sin forzar el paso hacia el interior de su boca. Ace tragó saliva con dificultad notando cómo las mejillas le ardían y su corazón se había acelerado considerablemente. Los labios de Marco eran cálidos y tiernos, muy sensibles. Su contacto sobre los suyos era casi como una caricia, dejándole totalmente embrujado. Ladeó el rostro hacia él sin resistencia cuando sintió los dedos de Marco enredándose suavemente en su pelo humedecido, acariciándolo, atrayéndole aún más hacia él antes de tomar sus labios de nuevo. Tenía los poros de la nariz tan llenos de su olor masculino que se le cerraron los ojos, entregándose a él. Fue el beso más dulce que le habían dado nunca, pero igual de inesperadamente que llegó, el contacto de la suave piel de los labios de Marco se esfumó de los suyos dejando la sombra de un tibio calor… que había echado a arder su alma. Marco se separó lo justo para apoyar su frente en la de él, dándole tiempo, dejándole recuperar el aire perdido y apaciguar los desbocados latidos de su loco corazón.

-¿…Sigues queriendo irte? – preguntó en un ronco susurro, arrancándole un estremecimiento a flor de piel -. ¿O quieres quedarte y hablar de lo que ha pasado…?

Ace no le respondió enseguida. Pestañeó despacio, como despertando de un profundo sueño. El silencio que siguió a su pregunta se extendió mucho más de lo que Marco había imaginado, pero no se movió ni se separó de él. Descubrió un pequeño rastro de saliva junto a su labio y lo limpió amablemente con uno de sus dedos. El gesto pareció espabilarle. Sus ojos cobraron una expresión entre atónita y abochornada. En el rostro del rubio se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, divertido ante la conmoción de su compañero. Ace parecía incapaz de decir palabra. Sentía su agitada respiración mezclarse con la de él tentadoramente; aquel aliento caliente y húmedo tan deseable, vestigio de la calidez y la humedad de su boca. La misma que todavía no se había atrevido a intentar saborear.

-Y…yo…

-Ven.

Marco tomó las manos que seguían sobre su pecho y separó a Ace de la puerta. Le llevó con él alejándole de la salida, acercándose peligrosamente a la cama sin hacer. Ace empezó a ponerse increíblemente tenso y nervioso a medida que se acercaban, pero por alguna razón no se resistió. En ese momento sentía que Marco podría hacer lo que quisiera con él y no se opondría, pero la idea le arrancaba un rubor bestial a su rostro y aceleraba desesperadamente el latido de su corazón. La actitud de Ace no le pasó desapercibida a Marco, que se dio cuenta de su agitación. No había hecho nada, sólo apartarlo de la puerta, pero estaba casi sin resuello y con un adorable sonrojo pintado en la cara a pesar de su expresión confusa y abochornada.

"Sé suave". Le recordó una voz en su cabeza. "Llevas esperando más de un año una oportunidad como ésta… Sé suave, Marco. _Contrólate_".

Llegaron a la cama y Marco lo sentó en la orilla, pero como precaución él se acercó un taburete y se sentó frente a él. La ventaja de tener los años que tenía es que sabía las cosas que podía y no podía hacer. Y en ese momento no debía por nada del mundo sentarse con Ace en la cama. No si no quería echarlo todo a perder en un arranque de lujuria. Tentar sus impulsos tan despreocupadamente era de locos, y ya estaba bastante alterado por tenerle cerca después de lo que había pasado. Tomó aire.

-Los dos tenemos algo que explicar ahora – comenzó muy despacio, con una voz tranquila y ronca intentando calmarse al menos un poco -. A mí me gustaría hablarlo… pero sólo si tú quieres.

Ace le miró con los ojos brillantes, indudablemente sorprendido. Asintió en silencio cuando le falló la voz. Se había serenado un poco. Marco suspiró internamente, agradeciendo que su primera reacción no hubiera sido el rechazo. A pesar de que se estaba controlando, sentía que el lado salvaje de su ser no habría tolerado un no por respuesta… y no quería imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado entonces.

-¿Por qué me has – Ace tragó saliva trabajosamente, esforzándose por dominar el tono nervioso de su voz -… besado?

Sintió un gran peso acumularse sobre sus hombros cuando le dejó hacer la pregunta. Ahí estaba. Era el momento de explicarse y dar respuesta a todo lo que había estado pasando. Aquello tenía que salir bien. Marco necesitaba que Ace lo entendiese, que supiera lo imbécil que había sido… Y necesitaba oír de sus labios que no estaba solo en esto. Por primera vez en muchos años Marco se sentía totalmente a merced del destino, incapaz de prever el resultado de todo aquello. Pero tenía que intentarlo. Llegaría hasta el final costara lo que costase. Allí estaba la persona por la que era capaz de arriesgarlo todo, incluso la dignidad. Estaba dispuesto a tragarse su orgullo y exponerse a ser humillado públicamente… porque se había dado cuenta de que no era capaz de vivir sin él. Porque un mundo sin Ace le había llevado irrevocablemente a la autodestrucción y la miseria.

-Porque – apoyó los codos en las rodillas e inspiró hondo antes afrontar los profundos ojos negros que le miraban con expectación -… es lo que tú habrías hecho si no te hubiera faltado valor – la respuesta de Marco fue grave y tranquila. Ace no pudo encontrar ningún rastro de nerviosismo en su limpia mirada. ¿Cómo podía haber sabido que…? -. Te quiero, Ace.

El mundo entero entró en pausa.

-¿Des… Desde cuándo? – consiguió preguntar, casi sin aliento.

-Apenas te hiciste comandante, yo… empecé a notar que me estaba enamorando de ti.

Ace se quedó frío. De eso hacía más de un año y medio. ¿Cómo había podido soportarlo sin que él se lo notase? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? ¿Cómo era posible que nadie lo supiera, que _Thatch_ no lo supiese? ¿Por qué se lo decía ahora? Las preguntas bombardearon sin piedad su cabeza. Ace estaba abrumado. "Pero si Thatch se dio cuenta… él sabía que Marco me… gustaba… ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? ¿No sabía que a él…?"

-P-pero – tartamudeó sin saber por qué pregunta empezar. Su cabeza era un auténtico caos -, ¿por qué…? ¿Cómo has…?

-Tú eras demasiado joven… Bueno, de hecho eres – Marco apartó la mirada y Ace habría jurado que estaba ligeramente avergonzado -… considerablemente más joven que yo, Ace… Esperaba que fuera sólo una especie de… capricho, y se me pasase en poco tiempo – se masajeó la nuca rapada mientras se mordía el labio inferior con incomodidad -. Como puedes ver, para mi desesperación no fue así.

-¿Por qué no hiciste nada? – murmuró.

-Porque yo _era_ el primer comandante y tú eras mi "subordinado" directo, _**obscenamente**_ más joven que yo – explicó, consternado. Ace se estremeció. La imagen de un Marco abochornado e inseguro delante de él era totalmente nueva… Dios, le encantaba. Era muy… ¡Joder! ¿Pero qué clase de enfermo mental era? ¿En qué leches estaba pensando? -… y porque me consta que nunca antes te han interesado los hombres.

Aquellas últimas palabras hicieron que el rostro de Ace empezase a arder furiosamente de nuevo. ¿Que le "constaba"? ¿Qué leches quería decir? ¿Qué narices significaba eso de "nunca antes"? Ace se sintió como si le sumergiesen en un océano de agua helada. Marco lo sabía. Sabía que le gustaba. Por eso se lo había dicho ahora. Habría seguido callándoselo hasta el fin de los tiempos si nunca le hubiera correspondido. Tenía que ser eso, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo coño se había enterado? Él sólo había… Se horrorizó al atar cabos. "Me cago en la putísima madre que lo parió". _**Thatch**_. Qué hijo de perra era. ¿A quién se lo habría dicho? Es más, ¡¿cómo coño le pudo dar tiempo, si se murió esa misma noche, joder? ¡¿Es que ese hombre tenía un Den-den Mushi en el puto tupé para ir largándolo todo? Ace se cagó en sus muertos pisoteaos… desde la amistad más profunda y con todo el respeto a su memoria. "Pero es un cabrón". Sentenció finalmente. Cuando volvió a buscar a Marco con la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron afectuosamente, intensamente atraídos por las vibrantes profundidades azules del primer comandante, que aún seguía esperando expectante ante él. Estaba ligeramente nervioso… Ace se lo notaba, y también notaba que él mismo tenía el corazón desbocado, pero deseaba aquello. Marco era todo cuanto quería en ese preciso momento. Vaciló un instante y no le salió la voz. Entonces, en lugar de contestarle, avanzó el cuerpo hacia él en busca de otro beso, el mismo que no se había atrevido a darle antes. A punto de alcanzar sus labios, Marco retuvo su mejilla y no le dejó acercarse.

-Dime que no vas a arrepentirte de esto – murmuró con tristeza -. En la vida sin remordimientos con la que sueñas no habrá sitio para…

-Sssch – Ace no le escuchó, o quizás no quiso hacerlo. En el fondo no le importaba lo que Marco quisiera decir, no en ese momento. Tomó su mano apartándola en un gesto suave y tierno. Había seguridad en su mirada cuando volvió a inclinarse hacia él de nuevo sosteniéndole la mirada -. Esto es lo que quiero - susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios -. Creo que no hay nada que haya querido tanto.

Sin añadir nada más, Ace salvó la distancia que les separaba y le besó suavemente. Marco no volvió a ofrecer resistencia. Se limitó a disfrutar de lo que le ofrecía, sin querer exigirle nada. No estaba acostumbrado a que pusieran tanto cuidado al besarle, y la novedad… le encantaba. El beso de Ace no fue torpe, pero se notaba que todavía estaba nervioso. Sus labios se movieron con extrema lentitud, casi temerosos, poniendo un cuidado exquisito en cada roce. Marco le dejó hacer, recreándose en la sensación de su boca besando suavemente la suya, sintiéndole recorrer lentamente su labio inferior y superior, deslizándose sobre ellos, presionándolos y acariciándolos ligeramente. Después de algún tiempo abrió suavemente los labios para unirlos completamente con los de él y tras una duda los lamió ligeramente pidiéndole paso. Oh, Dios… La verdad es Ace besaba mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Utilizaba labios, lengua, dientes… Incluso sus uñas le hacían cosquillas en la parte posterior del cuello, provocándole sin saberlo. El abrazo de Marco se volvió posesivo llegados a ese punto, y la fuerza de su agarre hizo que Ace siseara dolorido cuando sus heridas respondieron al gesto con lacerantes punzadas de advertencia. El beso se rompió.

-Lo siento, Ace, no quería… – se quedó sin habla al mirarle. Los ojos de Ace estaban vidriosos, brillando como si fueran a derramarse.

-Marco – musitó casi sin aliento -… quédate a dormir conmigo.

El rubio se le quedó mirando con los ojos de par en par. No se esperaba para nada que Ace le propusiera algo así. Sintió un latigazo de excitación y el deseo acumulándose en su cuerpo peligrosamente sólo de pensar en _dormir_ con Ace. Anhelaba más… deseaba besar otra vez aquellos ardientes labios. Explorar el cielo de su boca y conocer la humedad de su interior y su cálida lengua. Pero si empezaba… no creía que pudiera parar. Ace todavía estaba convaleciente, acababa de hacerle daño con un simple abrazo en un descuido, y si se dejaba llevar y perdía los papeles a saber qué podía ser lo siguiente.

-…No creo que deba quedarme, Ace...

-¿Por qué no? – Ace volvió a mirarle con la misma confusión de antes, sin entender por qué Marco le decía a todo que no después de lo que habían hablado -. Vamos, Marco, estoy seguro de que no me vas a…

La incipiente frase murió en sus labios cuando vio el brillo animal de los ojos de Marco, que le miraba de arriba abajo intensamente, recorriendo con la mirada cada palmo de su cuerpo. Fue como mirar los ojos de un tigre enjaulado que luchaba por salir de su prisión. Sintió un ligero temor reverencial. La parte racional del primer comandante era su carcelero, y estaba empezando a flaquear. En ese cuarto podía pasar de todo si no dejaba de decir lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

-…Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso – confesó Marco con esfuerzo tras una pausa.

Ace apartó la vista para evitar que pudiera seguir viendo el furioso color rojizo que persistía imborrable sobre su piel, intentando esconderse de su intensa mirada. Se había hecho daño, era verdad, pero no quería que Marco se marchase. Tenía la irracional sensación de que si se iba sería como si aquello nunca habría pasado, y el pensamiento le desolaba. Le había pedido que se quedase sin apenas pensarlo, simplemente porque quería seguir más tiempo con él, disfrutarle... Marco era tan… tierno…, tan bueno… No quería perderlo, no quería dejarle ir ahora que por fin estaba a su alcance. En ese instante le vinieron a la mente las palabras que el primer comandante le dijo una vez, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Con ellas en mente se giró hacia él.

-Una vez me dijiste que siempre estarías aquí para cualquier cosa que necesitase.

-Sí, pero…

-Duerme conmigo. Sólo… quédate. Sólo dormir, no te pido nada más. Yo sólo quiero… estar contigo un poco más.

La confesión de Ace le enterneció irresistiblemente, y cuando le miraba con esos ojos negros tan dulces… en verdad que no podía negarle nada. Marco suspiró con ternura, levantándose. Durante un instante Ace le miró afligido, pero la sonrisa volvió a su rostro con pecas cuando comprobó que sólo se alejó para dejar el taburete en su sitio y volvía a la cama quitándose las sandalias con los pies y sacándose el jirón de tela celeste de la cintura. Ace apartó la colcha y se hizo a un lado ofreciéndole sitio. El rubio se sentó en la orilla y se quedó mirándole un instante en la penumbra de la noche que ya les había alcanzado como queriendo grabar aquella imagen en su memoria. Ace se sonrió. Aprovechando aquella pausa gateó hasta él y, asegurándose de que Marco seguía el movimiento de sus manos, le cogió la camisa y comenzó a deslizarla por sus hombros muy, muy despacio, hasta quitársela. Sus ojos chispearon con picardía al comprobar que el primer comandante sonreía con una mezcla de diversión y dulzura ante la actitud de su indagador compañero. Entonces inesperadamente Marco se tendió hacia él iniciando un beso lento, satisfactorio, aprovechando para ladearse y hacerle tumbarse en la cama con él manteniendo sus labios a su alcance, siguiendo el beso.

Durante un instante Ace se sintió intimidado por estar con Marco en la cama, pero al comprobar que no le tocaba ni exigía más de lo que él se sentía dispuesto a hacer, cedió al beso. Al final se detuvieron para tomar aire y Marco se quedó allí, inmóvil, limitándose a devorar con la mirada cada detalle de su rostro, cada peca, cada arruga… No quería parar, pero sabía que si no lo hacía no podría responder de sí mismo después. Al fin y al cabo la herida de Ace aún estaba muy sensible y sin curar. No creía que pudiera soportar la clase de "acción" en la que Marco estaría pensando en circunstancias normales. El brazo en el que no se apoyaba para mantenerse ladeado se movió casi involuntariamente, acariciando suavemente el tatuaje de su brazo izquierdo casi con adoración. Ace se estremeció silenciosamente ante el gesto. Parte de aquella incomodidad inicial que le había dominado había regresado, pero sus ojos le decían que no deseaba estar en ningún otro lugar.

-Marco – le llamó en la oscuridad después de un tranquilo silencio.

-¿Mmh? – respondió con suavidad, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Puedo… abrazarme a ti?

El tono vacilante de la pregunta le hizo sonreír. Abrió los ojos, entreviendo el rostro de Ace en la oscuridad. El colchón osciló suavemente cuando se acercó a él y atrajo su cuerpo contra su pecho, rodeándole en un cálido abrazo. Enredó sus piernas con las de Ace bajo la colcha y ambos se quedaron mirándose a pocos centímetros del rostro del otro sobre la almohada.

-¿Te gusta así? – preguntó en un murmullo. Su aliento agitó levemente algunos mechones de su pelo negro azabache. Ace se abrazó a él en respuesta, uniendo sus cuerpos totalmente y hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Gracias – susurró, inspirando profundamente el olor de su piel. Nunca podría describir el aroma de Marco, tenía demasiados matices. Era sutil e intenso al mismo tiempo. Suave, envolvente -…Sí, me gusta…

Se quedaron en silencio comenzando a adormecerse. Los latidos de sus corazones parecieron sincronizarse a medida que se fueron haciendo poco a poco más lentos. Sus respiraciones se volvieron acompasadas, profundas, invitándoles de forma irresistible al plácido sueño de dormir junto al calor del otro.

-Buenas noches, Ace – Marco besó su cabeza y dejó la barbilla junto a su pelo, cerrando los ojos.

**.**

**.**


	18. Mentira 18

**(atisbando decepción por aquí O.0)**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira****nº****18:** **Tu ****sonrisa ****me ****da ****la ****tranquilidad ****de ****saber ****que ****dentro ****de ****ti ****guardas ****la ****ternura ****que ****necesita ****un ****corazón ****para ****amar ****y ****sentirse ****amado.**

Apenas amanecía y Ace se despertó sintiéndose estupendamente. No tenía ninguna gana de moverse, pero se sentía extrañamente activo. Entonces notó un peso sobre él y se llevó una mano a los ojos para aclararse la vista. Descubrió que Marco estaba acurrucado sobre su pecho, firmemente abrazado a él y manteniéndole en la cama con un posesivo abrazo. El pelo de su coronilla se le había revuelto de tal forma que parecía un cepillo viejo. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas, y con el rubio medio tumbado sobre él no tenía forma de moverse sin despertarle, aunque al verle sus ganas de levantarse se habían esfumado. Se fijó en su rostro. Los labios entreabiertos suavemente, ojos cerrados… Marco era seductor hasta cuando dormía. Ace se quedó embelesado con la paz tranquila que transmitía, sonriendo suavemente. Qué extraño era ver al primer comandante en una estampa tan acogedora, tan dulce... Los recuerdos de lo sucedido inundaron gradualmente su mente, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara y que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas. Marco se le había declarado. Se habían besado. Habían pasado la noche juntos y… Por un instante el pánico se apodero de él y se puso rígido, pero en seguida se recuperó. No, Marco no se había aprovechado de él. Ace había visto en sus ojos que le había deseado, pero se había conformado con besarle y abrazarle toda la noche. Y a él le había gustado, pero… ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Qué tenía que hacer él?

-Marco – susurró, abrumado -, me siento perdido…

-Mhh…

El rubio se removió cuando la suave reverberación de la voz de Ace dentro de su pecho le hizo despertar. Parpadeó pesadamente dejando que el sueño se alejase de sus ojos y después apoyó la barbilla en su pecho para mirarle.

-Buenos días… – murmuró con la voz ronca, adormecido. Ace contuvo el aliento cuando se estiró ligeramente hacia él para darle un breve beso en los labios -. Te has despertado muy temprano… ¿Es que has dormido mal?

-No, he dormido muy bien contigo – notó que se sofocaba un poco sólo al recordar los abrazos y los cálidos besos de Marco. El rubio le sonrió suavemente, somnoliento, y Ace sintió que su inquietud acababa por ganarle el pulso , yo quiero estar contigo, pero no sé… Sé que suena muy tonto, pero… No sé cómo seguir, no sé lo que te gusta, y yo… Bueno, aún estoy con el tema de la herida, pero quiero corresponderte cuando… cuando… – se le trabaron las palabras y se puso nervioso. Dios, ¡¿pero por qué mierda se tenía que poner rojo en ese preciso momento? ¡¿Qué era, una colegiala virgen? Encima Marco sonreía visiblemente encantado con el espectáculo de colores de su cara. ¡Puta mierda! El muy bastardo soltó una risita y Ace no pudo más -. ¡Oye! ¡No te rías de mí, imbécil! ¡Que esto es muy serio, ¿sabes? – con aquello sólo consiguió que estallara en carcajadas -. ¡Marco, joder!

-Per-perdona… es que no he podido evitarlo – se disculpó cuando pudo volver a hablar, todavía con la risa en su voz y asomando en su mirada -. Pero escúchame. No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso ahora, Ace. Lo importante es que te recuperes y te pongas bien.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego ya veremos, no seas impaciente.

-¡Es que parece que no me tomas en serio cuando te hablo! ¡Y yo estoy… estoy confuso! – el chico a su lado se cubrió el rostro con las manos un instante, suspirando -. Me siento perdido, Marco… ¿Qué significa si ahora estamos juntos? ¿Qué…, qué vamos a hacer? Yo no sé… – la expresión de Marco se suavizó al comprobar que Ace estaba inquieto con todo aquello. Había muchas cosas que le preocupaban y le tenían intranquilo. No se sentía confiado, y su inseguridad le pasaba factura.

-Sólo haremos lo que tú quieras, Ace, hasta dónde y cuándo tú quieras – contestó amablemente, tranquilizador.

-Pero yo quiero saber qué quieres tú… No puedes pedirme a mí que decida por los dos.

-Ace – Marco le interrumpió con amabilidad tendiendo una mano hacia él y acariciándole suavemente el pelo y la mejilla querré todo lo que quieras darme. Nunca te pediré más de lo que te sientas dispuesto a hacer. Tienes mi palabra.

-Pero, ¿y si no es suficiente? ¿Y si yo no puedo…, no soy capaz de darte…? – Marco sonrió y le atrajo contra él en un tierno abrazo.

-Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré. Ya tengo más de lo que había querido atreverme a desear.

-Pero, Marco…

-¿Hmn?

-Tú me dijiste que… me querías.

-Y te quiero – repitió suavemente junto a su oído, haciéndole estremecer. Ace se giró hacia él con expresión compungida.

-Pero yo siempre he… yo siempre – cerró los ojos un momento para serenarse -… siempre he creído que sólo me gustabas…

-¿Y eso te hace sentir triste? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión de su rostro.

-Bueno…, es menos de lo que… Es decir, no es tan…

Marco entendió, atrayéndole aún más hacia sí. Sus labios se acomodaron detrás de la oreja de Ace y suspiró en ella para luego morderla suavemente antes de separarse un poco, lo justo para poder mirarle.

-Entonces date prisa – susurró -. Y quiéreme por completo.

Ace se quedó sin saber qué decir. Sentía que la boca se le había quedado seca de golpe y le faltaba el aire. Se lamió los labios resecos nerviosamente. Por alguna razón, el aliento del rubio se entrecortó al verle hacer aquel simple gesto. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Haz eso otra vez – le pidió mirando fijamente sus labios con expresión hipnotizada. Levantó la vista hacia él cuando Ace siguió inmóvil -, por favor…

Estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué, pero aun antes de su propio pensamiento su lengua se deslizó de nuevo sobre su labio superior dejando un leve rastro húmedo de saliva cubriéndolo. Marco le contempló embelesado, siguiendo el insinuante camino de su lengua con los ojos, hecho para que lo siguiera... Para que él lo siguiera con un beso. En un lento movimiento subió un poco la cabeza y la ladeó, posando suavemente sus labios sobre los de Ace. Notó cómo lo abrazaba atrayéndole hacia él e hizo lo mismo incrementando la presión con anhelo. Ace vaciló apenas un momento, pero correspondió al beso. Siguiendo un impulso, rodeó el cuello de Marco con los brazos atrayendo su rostro aún más estrechamente hacia él y entonces, cuando probó a intentar abrirse paso en su boca, Marco entreabrió los labios invitándole a hacerlo. Ace contuvo una sonrisa aliviada esforzándose por controlar los latidos de su desbocado corazón, moviendo lentamente los labios para introducirse en la boca del más mayor sin encontrar ninguna resistencia, probando su paladar y disfrutando de su suave tacto, acariciando su lengua y siendo acariciado a su vez por la de él… Y lo que en un principio era un beso sencillo y suave se transformó en algo más profundo e intenso que todo lo quema… Aquel fue el momento en el que Ace supo que habían dado el paso para sobrepasar completamente aquella línea tan fina que nunca habían cruzado durante todos aquellos meses de desearse en silencio, la de su amistad.

**.**

**.**

**Sep, este ha salido cortito… una semana más os dejo con las ganas XD Os ruego que seáis comprensivas, si los pusiera a los dos al tema a saco (aparte de ser una incoherencia) seguramente Ace moriría desangrado a chorros. Que está malito, no seamos bestias ¬¬**

**XD reviews?**


	19. Mentira 19

**Hola a todas! Mañana no podré subir y además flotaba un aire de urgencia en el ambiente, así que he subido antes. Intuyo que esta semana muuuuchas personas pueden llegar a odiarme personalmente, yo sólo pido un poco de comprensión XD.**

**NOTAIMPORTANTE: Antes de nada hay algo que tengo que aclarar sobre la relación de Marco y Ace. En este fanfic no sigo los principios de uke y seme para los roles de carácter sexual que vayan a desarrollarse más adelante. Está demostrado estadísticamente que nadie es absolutamente pasivo ni absolutamente activo en una relación, así que ni Ace responderá siempre al perfil de chico joven ruborizado y violable (para entendernos XD) ni Marco va a ser siempre dominante y racional. Procuraré respetar el carácter de los personajes, pero simplemente quiero que quede claro que aquí ni hay uke, seme, ni vocabulario de esa índole. Digamos que… simplemente son dos personas que se quieren mucho XD**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 19: Tu sonrisa alegra mi corazón y tu amor lo hace latir. **

El tiempo parecía volar. Había transcurrido casi una semana desde aquella mañana en la que apenas rozando el amanecer Ace y Marco tomaron la oportunidad de iniciar una nueva parte en sus vidas más allá de la amistad que les unía. En aquellos escasos seis días, el secreto que ambos compartían les mantenía unidos más allá de la distancia física, conectándoles de una forma que nunca creyeron posible.

Ace se sentía más cómodo de lo que jamás se había imaginado estando con Marco. Aquellos fueron unos días en los que de alguna forma fue acostumbrándose a aquel nuevo y revolucionario sentimiento de amor correspondido por alguien de su mismo género. Para él, el problema no fue tanto el aceptarlo (al fin y al cabo era algo que estaba ahí sin que pudiera negarlo) como los temores y la confusión que había sentido desde el primer momento en que se dio cuenta de ellos, hacía ahora tanto tiempo. Tampoco es que él hubiera sido de esa clase de tíos que ven con malos ojos ese tipo de cosas, siempre le había dado bastante igual lo que cada uno hiciera con su vida sexual, pero claro… tampoco había esperado que le pasase a él. Simplemente había sido algo que había pasado sin más, casi inevitable. Y sin embargo, cuando miraba a Marco y el primer comandante le dedicaba una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, sólo podía pensar que todo estaba exactamente como tenía que estar.

Entre él y Marco se habían repetido incontables besos más y habían seguido durmiendo juntos sin que Marco hubiera dejado de tener presente su todavía delicado estado de salud. En ningún momento le había pedido nada más tal y como había sido su promesa, pero para Ace cada vez era más evidente que los besos furtivos en los pasillos y las noches en las que sencillamente dormían juntos no eran suficientes para él. Le divertía pincharle con comentarios a aquel respecto sabiéndose protegido de cualquier represalia por el simple hecho de estar recuperándose, y aunque los ojos de Marco brillaban con diversión ante la provocadora actitud de su compañero sin emitir ninguna réplica, Ace estaba totalmente ajeno al hecho de que cada una de las bromas que hacía pensaba devolvérselas con creces llegado el momento.

A Marco no le importaba demasiado esperar. Aunque en público la relación entre ambos sólo podía calificarse de perfecta normalidad, cuando Ace y él estaban juntos cada día que pasaba Marco sentía que lo amaba más. Amaba sus sonrisas radiantes y sus besos secretos en los pasillos. Le encantaba cuando bromeaba por todo y le hacía reír… Amaba cuando hablaban a oscuras hasta la madrugada, y cuando los adormilados brazos de Ace le buscaban en la noche para dormir junto a él. A veces Marco no podía evitar preguntarse si no se estaría aprovechando de los años que le aventajaba, pero cuando le miraba veía tanto afecto, tanta seguridad en sus ojos, que sencillamente le mera idea desaparecía. En su vida jamás había imaginado que se podía querer a alguien con tanta entrega como él amaba a Ace, o como sentía que Ace le quería.

Sin embargo y por extraño que parezca, a pesar de toda aquella felicidad Marco no estaba del todo tranquilo. Al final alguien acabaría descubriéndolos, era una simple cuestión de tiempo que su relación no pudiera disimularse y le tenía intranquilo lo que pudiera pasar entonces. Aunque ellos ya no eran los piratas de Shirohige y las antiguas normas no tenían por qué acatarse ni nada les obligaba a separarse, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el paso para hacerla pública y la verdad es que Marco no estaba muy seguro de qué sería lo más correcto en aquella situación. En cualquier caso no tenía por qué preocupar a Ace con sus neuras. Todavía seguía rehabilitándose, su rápida recuperación prometía que pronto las vendas abandonarían su piel y con ellas todas las limitaciones que eso suponía, y aquello añadido a su nueva situación personal le tenía radiante de felicidad. Marco sencillamente no veía motivos suficientes en sus inquietudes para arruinar su alegría.

Mucho más tranquilo y diciéndose que sin duda aquello era lo correcto, se encaminó al camarote del segundo comandante. Ese día le había tocado revisión en la enfermería y una vez más había desaparecido del barco durante cerca de dos horas. El rubio había tenido que contener la risa cuando la mirada de Ace le persiguió acusadora cuando le llevó engañado ante su puerta y le dejó en sus manos antes de marcharse por donde habían venido. Tal y como había imaginado, la enfermeras le echaron el guante con bastantes ganas y como aquello prometía ir para largo, él se fue con Izou a dar una vuelta por cubierta. Se habría quedado más rato con el okama si no fuera porque inexplicablemente había surgido el tema de la relación cada vez más estrecha entre el segundo comandante y él. Casualmente, algo reclamó la presencia de Marco lejos de allí y tuvo que marcharse. Joder, Izou era demasiado observador. A él no le importaba demasiado, pero como no sabía lo Ace diría a ese respecto Marco sencillamente se había quitado de en medio discretamente.

En aquel momento llegó ante la puerta del camarote del comandante del segundo escuadrón y tras llamar una vez, entró sin esperar respuesta. Ace estaba tranquilamente sentado en su cama hojeando lo que parecía ser el cuaderno de viaje que utilizó en los meses que persiguió a Teach y que había dado por perdido junto a su mochila y otras cosas. Para sorpresa de Marco estaba sin vendas y su cicatriz tenía un aspecto bastante mejorado en comparación a cuando la vio por primera vez la semana pasada. Miró a Ace, que le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas amplias y radiantes que tanto le gustaban. Hizo un gesto para invitarle a pasar y sentarse a su lado y Marco cerró la puerta tras él antes de acercarse. Stefan se había hecho un ovillito en su regazo y Ace le acariciaba distraídamente mientras leía las últimas líneas del día cincuenta y dos de búsqueda. Marco alargó el brazo para acariciar a Stefan mientras esperaba a que terminase y se sentó tranquilamente a esperar. Tras unos segundos más, Ace dejó el libro en la mesilla de noche y se giró hacia él con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

-Deduzco que tienes buenas noticias – comentó Marco.

-¡Dentro de unos días más podré volver a la normalidad y hacer ejercicios de "esfuerzo moderado"! No tengo ni idea de qué criterio se supone que tengo que usar para distinguirlo, ¡pero al menos es mejor que nada! – declaró ocioso -. Además ya no tengo que llevar las estúpidas vendas y la cicatriz tiene muchísima mejor pinta, ¿no es genial?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. Me alegro por ti.

-Ya estaba harto de quedarme todo el día sin poder hacer nada. Creo que de las primeras cosas que haré será dar un largo paseo por la isla con Stefan – decidió con resolución rascándole alegremente la coronilla al mencionado -, ¿verdad que sí? – el perrito ladró con entusiasmo.

El primer comandante sonrió sintiendo la felicidad contagiosa de Ace como propia cuando Stefan se puso a juguetear con él. Marco al principio se quedó mirándoles, encantado con su energía, pero al poco tiempo su mirada dejó de seguir los movimientos de las manos de Ace revolviendo el blanco pelaje para irse desviando hacia otras… "zonas" que para nada tenían que ver con el perrito. Entonces Marco contuvo el aliento y antes de darse cuenta estaba devorando el cuerpo del segundo comandante con los ojos, desnudándole con la mirada… Le fascinaban sus pectorales, sus piernas perfectas, su voz… Su propia piel era la cosa más sensual del mundo. Un calor sofocante empezó a apoderarse de él y lo deseó. Con palpitante ansia. La mente de Marco empezó a viajar, a imaginarse besándole ardientemente, abrazándole, acariciándole… _tomándole_…

"Para ahí."

Marco se masajeó el caballete de la nariz con un suspiro maldiciéndose en silencio. Hasta ahora sabía que aquellas gasas que Ace había tenido tardarían bastante en desaparecer de su piel si el más joven había preferido dejarlas estar, pero la perspectiva de que no estuvieran ahí… Además de que… bueno, no quería ponerle nervioso, pero… su autodominio estaba empezando a flojear. El deseo le acosaba en silencio cada vez que estaba cerca de Ace. Quería para él el placer de tenerle bajo su cuerpo, de besar su pecho hasta el fin de sus días. Se moría de ganas por conquistar sus labios, por dominar su cuerpo, hacerlo suyo… Sólo de imaginarlo se sofocaba y echaba a temblar. Alzó la vista al ser repentinamente consciente de que Ace le estaba hablando y su mirada se encontró con la de él. Y Ace estaba… estaba… "Dios, está que arde". Se confesó. Aunque sí pudiera hacerlo sobre su cuerpo, no era capaz de controlar su mente.

-Marco – le llamó con la voz ronca, vacilante -. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Q-qué?

-Estás… tenso, y me estás poniendo nervioso.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que me muero por echarte un… polvo?". Se confesó a sí mismo, humillado por la bajeza de sus instintos. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que lo violaría allí mismo si no se controlase? Deseaba a Ace, desesperadamente. Le deseaba de una forma insoportable. Ace se le quedó mirando con gesto de desconcierto. Descubrir los ojos del primer comandante recorriendo vorazmente su cuerpo con total descaro le había cortado el aliento. Hacía algunos días que aquello se hacía más frecuente, y Marco cada vez demostraba menos voluntad para ocultarlo. De repente se sintió increíblemente imbécil al entender lo que aquella mirada reflejaba o más bien… _deseaba_. Ace no estaba acostumbrado a que ojos masculinos se clavasen en él de aquella manera. Casi podía palpar el anhelo que Marco era capaz de transmitirle con aquella mirada sin darse cuenta, el mismo anhelo que se reflejaba inconscientemente en su actitud cuando estaba con él. Un hambre silencioso que había ido creciendo más y más y ya amenazaba con ganarle la partida al primer comandante. Eso se lo imaginaba, pero lo que Ace no sabía era lo cerca que ese límite estaba a aquellas alturas. De haberlo sabido, quizás no habría sonreído con picardía en ese momento antes de ladearse tentadoramente hacia él.

-Me vas a gastar si sigues mirándome así – bromeó.

Después de un instante pareció como si el propio Marco fuera repentinamente consciente de ello, porque levantó la vista hacia él sin que aquella peculiar expresión hubiera desaparecido de su rostro. Entonces y sin previo aviso Marco se puso en pie, cogió a Stefan en brazos y se encaminó a la puerta.

-¡O-oye! ¡Que era broma! ¡No te vayas, hombre! ¡Marco!

No le contestó. Cuando abrió la puerta Ace se levantó de la cama como un resorte al comprobar que a todas luces el primer comandante de verdad se estaba marchando, pero en lugar de salir él, dejó a Stefan en el suelo y le mandó de vuelta con los demás piratas.

-¡Espera! ¡Déjale aquí! ¿Por qué sacas a Stefan fuer..?

Ace se calló de golpe cuando Marco cerró la puerta y se giró hacia él echando el pestillo tras de sí. La mirada del chico con pecas fue desde el pestillo cerrado hasta los ojos azules del primer comandante. Allí. Inmóvil. La tensión empezó a acumularse rápidamente en la habitación en los escasos segundos en los que ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

-Te deseo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – apenas aquellas cinco palabras consiguieron que Ace se estremeciese de expectación ligeramente y se le quedara la boca seca.

-S-sí, claro qu-

-No puedes seguir provocándome así sin esperar que no haga nada. Te quiero y quiero respetarte, pero sigo siendo sólo un hombre. No resistiré eternamente.

-Hmm… No sé… ¿Cuánto tiempo me podría llevar volverte loco? – le provocó, divertido. Ace se rió sin tomarle en serio, ajeno al riesgo de sus palabras.

Marco se aproximó de nuevo con la socarrona sonrisa del muchacho con pecas puesta sobre él. Al llegar a su altura le alzó la barbilla y sólo en el momento en el que la hambrienta mirada del rubio se clavó intensamente en él, Ace empezó a ver cómo la broma se le estaba yendo de las manos.

-Ya deberías saber – susurró Marco a centímetros de sus labios – que ya estoy loco por ti. Y voy a demostrarte lo en serio que voy.

Ace tragó saliva. Quizás alguien tendría que habérselo advertido: con Marco no se juega.

**.**

**.**

**Ahhahahah…! Cazado! XDDDD pos ya está! Se le acabó la broma al chaval XD (Marco le va a quitar tanta tontería de encima, que se estaba dando muchos humos el mocoso este XD)**

**Y la noticia es… que esta semana y la siguiente SÓLO voy a subir un cap! **

**Veréis, es que los siguientes son… obscenamente largos XD. A no ser que se me os pongáis muy pesadas dándome muestras de increíbles dotes de convicción, o simplemente las amenazas de muerte pasen a tercer grado, os voy a tener en ascuas XD**

**No, en serio, es sólo por ver si hay mucha motivación en el ambiente. Queda muy muy poco para que esta pequeña historia llegue a su fin, no es por joder XD**

**No olvidéis comentar! =)**


	20. Mentira 20

**Saludos, gente! ^^**

**Aquí llega el primero de los capis subidos de tono… O.O**

**Bueno, ya he hecho un par de lemons antes, pero para este fanfic me he esforzado en sacarle un partido más… "picante" que antes, ha sido como mi pequeña evolución personal ^^**

**Me serían muy útiles todo tipo de críticas, sobre todo para futuros fanfics/one shot d Ace y Marco (aunque no serán tan largos como estas 2 historias, xk es agotador XD)**

**No os distraigo más, espero que lo disfrutéis^^**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 20: Nada más terrible que una tentación para el que no sabe caer en ella.**

Ace sinceramente no se esperaba el ardor que se apoderó del primer comandante. Inmediatamente se abalanzó en busca de sus labios dejándole en un estado de confusión total, incapaz de reaccionar ante aquello. Marco se abandonó. Nunca se había acostado con nadie en el barco, mucho menos lo haría en otro lugar que no fuera su cuarto, pero en ese momento avanzó a tientas hacia la cama de Ace aferrando su cuerpo casi con desesperación, sin darle la oportunidad de resistirse. Los muelles chirriaron cuando ambos se derrumbaron en ella. Prácticamente devoraba los labios de Ace como si fueran un manantial y él estuviera sediento en el desierto mientras que lo estrechaba cada vez más contra él. Cuando se detuvo para dejar que Ace tomase una profunda bocanada de aire, jadeante, comenzó a besar su garganta, cubriéndola con besos febriles de sonidos húmedos, probando el sabor salado de su piel en contacto con su lengua caliente y áspera.

-M.. Ma-_ah_… Marco, es-esper… – le acalló de nuevo con un ardiente beso, indagando exigentemente en él como si quisiera beberse su aliento.

Ace cedió irremediablemente, empezando a perderse entre tanta pasión vehemente. Mientras sus bocas estaban ocupadas, los brazos de Marco dejaron de rodearle el cuerpo deslizándose hacia delante en el casi inexistente espacio entre ellos, recorriendo su pecho y pellizcando con suavidad sus oscurecidos pezones. Ace se arqueó involuntariamente con una exhalación y Marco se separó ligeramente esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha ante la abochornada expresión que se dibujó en el rostro del segundo comandante. Era imposible no sucumbir ante tanto encanto. Acarició sus labios con su nariz notando cómo Ace apoyaba las manos en el colchón en un vano intento de retroceder. No dudó en impedírselo aprisionándole con su propio peso deslizando sensualmente una pierna entre las de él, haciéndose sitio, mordiendo aquel cuello fuerte y moreno que tanto adoraba. Ace abrió los ojos desorbitadamente sintiendo que todo se estaba precipitando. Le encantaba cuando Marco le miraba con aquellos ojos inundados de deseo. Amaba cuando tocaba su pecho suave e intensamente, pero aquellos besos hambrientos y las demandantes caricias del rubio le intimidaban. Se sentía estúpidamente cohibido, y al mismo tiempo impaciente. Sólo necesitaba un momento, apenas un instante para ordenar sus ideas y… Oh, Dios… Ace cayó en su propio torbellino de lujuria apasionada ante el contacto de una cálida mano deslizándose sigilosamente entre sus piernas. Antes de darse cuenta empezó a empujar instintivamente contra la tentadora presión, jadeando, sintiendo cómo la excitación crecía en él bajo las expertas caricias de Marco. No fue consciente de lo lejos que estaban llegando hasta que Marco enredó sus dedos entre su pelo e intentó hacerse paso con la lengua hacia su boca al mismo tiempo que frotaba la palma de su mano firme e insistentemente contra él, más fuerte, _exigente_, haciéndole gemir. Ace se apartó bruscamente de él y se dio de espaldas contra el cabecero de la cama con la respiración entrecortada y las piernas todavía ligeramente abiertas. Marco se detuvo al ver la reacción del más joven. Se quedaron mirándose sin saber qué decir.

-…Perdona, Ace, no pretendía ser tan…

-N-no, Marco – sonrió nerviosamente, venciendo su momentánea sorpresa -, es que estoy… un poco nervioso, es todo.

Después de un instante Marco sonrió dulcemente, comprensivo. Había sido demasiado impetuoso, demasiado exigente. Le había intimidado. Quizás Ace no estaba listo para aquello después de todo por mucho que lo desease. Quererlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas muy diferentes. Él no quería presionarle. Quería que Ace se entregase a él cuando estuviese dispuesto, pero quizás aún era demasiado pronto. Todo aquello era nuevo para él y aunque las bromas y los besos no le suponían un gran problema, Marco podía entender que ir a mayores sí que era un paso que sólo Ace podía decidirse a dar. Suspiró.

-Dejémoslo ahí – Ace le miró confuso -. No estás listo, ni curado tampoco. Esto puede esperar.

-Pero, de verdad que yo…

-Tenemos mucho tiempo – continuó, bajando suavemente la voz y acercando su rostro al de Ace -. Puedo esperar un poco más – besó su frente para después fundirse en un cálido abrazo añadiendo junto a su oído -. No quiero que te sientas presionado, puedo entender lo que sientes.

Ace negó enérgicamente con la cabeza sin dejarle terminar y subió las manos hasta los hombros de Marco y les giró a ambos hasta quedar arrodillado encima de él. Todavía erguido, se le quedó mirando desde allí. Tenía pensado a decir algo firme y convincente, pero las palabras sencillamente no acudieron a sus labios. Marco no se movió, simplemente se quedó tumbado en el colchón mirándole con seriedad antes de hablar por él.

-No tienes por qué llegar hasta el final con esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? – esa pregunta sí que logró hacerle vacilar.

-B-bueno, sí, pero es que yo…

Se quedó en silencio. La vacilación se había apoderado de él sin que pudiera ocultarlo y Marco pudo verla en sus ojos con innegable nitidez. Estaba ansioso por complacerle, pero iría despacio, mostrándole lo que deseaba de él y ofreciéndole más a cambio. Todavía tumbado, Marco alcanzó uno de los brazos que sujetaban sus hombros y lo apartó suavemente para empujarle lentamente hacia atrás hasta devolverle de nuevo a la cama sin decir nada. Ace se recostó despacio, guiado por los brazos del hombre que volvía a estar sobre él. Marco le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, simplemente apoyado en su pecho antes de iniciar un beso lento y largo al que Ace accedió sin reservas.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, Ace – el rubio entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y le besó las manos antes de mirarle con aquellos ojos en los que sentía que podía sumergirse cada vez que los miraba -. Sólo párame cuando no quieras seguir.

Ace fue a decir algo más, poco dispuesto a permitir que siempre tuviera que contenerse por su culpa, pero se detuvo al ver cómo Marco se llevaba sus dedos a los labios y los besaba uno a uno, mirándole con intensidad. Suspiró. Sentía que podría derretirse cuando le miraba así. Entonces Marco entreabrió los labios y le mordisqueó el dedo índice haciéndole sonreír… para después deslizarlo dentro de su boca suavemente. La respiración de Ace se agitó en respuesta, pero no lo retiró. Hizo lo mismo con su dedo corazón y anular. Primero uno a uno, luego dos, y luego los tres juntos. Para entonces Ace ya era plenamente consciente de cómo había vuelto a despertarse el deseo en su ser, preguntándose con desesperación como era posible que algo tan simple pudiera excitarle de forma tan bestial. Los labios de Marco acabaron por abandonar sus manos cuando comprobó que el muchacho se había relajado de nuevo entrecerrando los ojos suavemente y pasó a tentar los nervios tiernos de su cuello. De allí a la cicatriz de su pecho, su estómago y…

-_A-ha__… __Mn__… __Mar__…_

Sonrió suavemente satisfecho cuando al separarse ligeramente de él para acomodar mejor su cuerpo, Ace se arqueó contra él y gimió suavemente, llamándole. Sus besos bajaron por su abdomen hasta pasarle la lengua por el ombligo y empezó a trazar un camino descendente logrando que un ligero escalofrío recorriera la espalda del más joven y abriera los ojos para mirarle al sentir el rumbo que había tomado su boca. Ace tragó saliva con el pulso desbocado.

-Marco, no…

¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera? – Marco no levantó la cabeza de su estómago mientras esperaba que Ace le contestase. Besó su vientre y después describió un círculo con su lengua en torno a la pequeña depresión de su ombligo comprobando complacido que Ace se arqueaba de nuevo hacia él con la respiración entrecortada.

-A-ah… _ah_… S-sí, pero…

-¿Y quieres que lo haga?

-Y-yo…

Gimió sin ser capaz de dominar sus palabras sintiéndose al borde del hedonismo. Marco sonrió al comprobar que no podía contener un jadeo cuando comenzó a juguetear con la hebilla de su pantalón. Las manos de Ace se crisparon sobre las sabanas a ambos lados de su cuerpo en un intento de dominar los incipientes espasmos de su cintura cuando las manos de Marco acabaron por aflojarle el cinturón y se lo deslizó hasta quitárselo mientras le sostenía la mirada con una provocadora sonrisa en los labios. Entonces noto como sus dedos llegaban al botón de sus pantalones y lo desabrochaban con descaro sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento antes de deslizar su rostro aun más abajo, asegurándose de dejar un rastro de besos húmedos a través de su vientre. Pasó las manos una vez más a través del pecho desnudo y las fue bajando poco a poco hasta el pantalón, lentamente.

Ace sentía que Marco iba a matarlo de excitación de un momento a otro si seguía provocándole de aquella manera. Esa imagen… Tenerle mirándole desde su vientre le recordaba tanto al sueño erótico que había tenido con él semanas atrás… Entonces sólo había sido un deseo reprimido, pero ahora… no podía creer que aquello fuera real y Marco estuviera dispuesto a… Un ronco jadeo escapo de sus labios cuando sintió sus manos sujetar su cintura y al mirar… Dios… Marco esperó a que él mirase para coger la cremallera con los dientes y empezar a bajarla muy, muy despacio. Prolongando la espera.

-_D-dios, __Marco__…_

Alcanzó a oír una risita entre dientes, pero el rubio no subió el rostro para mirarle hasta que no hubo abierto por completo la cremallera. Marco le sonrió provocadoramente desde allí y continuando la broma se relamió los labios con todo el descaro sin separar sus ojos de él.

-Se te ve contento.

-Bas-bastardo…

Ace maldijo a Marco y su malintencionado comentario. Aquello le hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello que crecía en el sur de su cuerpo. Y entonces notó el pálpito de su deseo, el ardor… Nada más sentirlo notó su corazón desbocarse y su cuerpo reaccionó antes que su propia mente. Su respiración se volvió pesada y agitada y sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen sin acordarse de reprimir la voz, resonando en todo el camarote cuando Marco se aventuró a acariciarle a través de la fina tela que aún quedaba separándoles. Su mirada recorrió el joven cuerpo que tenía bajo él sin disimulo alguno mientras Ace se entregaba al torrente de sus deseos. Todo el calor y toda la excitación que brotaba de su ser refulgía en sus extasiados ojos negros con el mismo fuego que embriagaba su cuerpo de forma febril. Marco ya podía notar que su propio miembro estaba plenamente despierto, estimulado por aquellos gemidos que se oían por toda la habitación envolviéndolos por completo, pero era en Ace en quien quería centrar toda su atención.

La única prenda que le quedaba encima eran los bóxers rojo vino que ya de nada servían para ocultar la más que evidente parte de su anatomía que se adivinaba debajo. Recorrió el borde elástico con los dedos jugueteando con él al mismo tiempo que sus labios regresaban al pecho de Ace para torturarlo a besos arrancándole más de aquellos deliciosos jadeos, mortificándole con cada roce. La respiración del moreno se volvió irregular y pesada. Sus manos buscaron la nuca de Marco para tirar de él reclamándole un beso desesperado que tuvo que romper con un ronco gemido cuando Marco aprovechó ese instante para aventurar sus dedos bajo la tela más allá del corto vello negro incipiente, acariciándole en su necesidad iniciando un movimiento lento y constante.

Ace se arqueó en el colchón sin ser capaz de dominarse y apenas unos minutos después, cuando ya estaba aferrado a las sábanas siguiendo con la cintura el ritmo que aquella mano había impuesto en su ser, el cálido aliento de Marco que se estrellaba contra su boca desapareció y la rítmica caricia se detuvo. Ace abrió los ojos con lentitud, desorientado por aquel cambio y jadeando totalmente insatisfecho. Entonces, antes incluso de atinar a preguntarse qué había sido de Marco, sintió el inesperado golpe de húmedo calor cubriendo lentamente su miembro hasta que estuvo entero, reanudando un nuevo movimiento de vaivén pausado y regular que definitivamente le robó el juicio apenas hubo empezado.

_-¡Ahh__…__!__¡Mar-Marco__…__!_ _A-aah__… __mn-hnf__…_ Ahh… _Marco_… N-no… _no __pares_…

Su aliento se convirtió en un hálito desesperado. Sus manos buscaron delirantes el cabello de Marco por pura inercia y se aferró a él guiando febrilmente sus movimientos. Aquella boca… le estaba destrozando. El perfecto balance entre succiones y roces con su lengua y sus dientes le arrastró rápidamente de una cima a otra cada vez mayor, despojándole de toda razón. Se le nubló la vista. El frenético empuje de su cintura y el balanceo de aquella tortura insoportable empezaron a superarle hasta que todo Ace comenzó a tensarse en rápidos y fulminantes espasmos de placer recorriéndole el atlético cuerpo concentrándose en la parte baja de su abdomen con una fuerte oleada de calor. No podría resistirlo mucho más.

-_¡A-aah__…__!__Marco_... hnn… Marco… Mar… _¡A-aahhh__…__!__¡N-no __puedo__…__!_

En condiciones normales, Ace habría tratado de aguantar un poco más, pero Marco le había enviado directamente al éxtasis apoderándose de su cintura e iniciando una serie de mamadas especialmente lascivas, acabando de arrebatarle toda coherencia posible a los roncos jadeos que escapaban de lo más profundo de su garganta. Con el aliento roto, Ace gimió una vez más el nombre del primer comandante con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, ciego de placer en la cima del paroxismo al que Marco le había arrastrado. Y así, en el momento en que Marco lamió hacia arriba su miembro de una manera particularmente avariciosa y lasciva, Ace se arqueó dominado por los convulsos espasmos que se apoderaron de él. Con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus dedos enterrados en el cabello rubio de Marco, se corrió con un grito ahogado en su boca inundando con su esencia la húmeda cavidad ansiosa por recibirle. El sentimiento de liberación pareció no tener fin, consumiendo su cuerpo hasta la médula hasta que se derrumbó en la cama, jadeante.

Sin aliento, Ace cayó inerte en el lecho bañado en sudor, todavía dominado por los electrizantes espasmos del que había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta la fecha. El cuerpo le temblaba, casi había rozado la inconsciencia al alcanzar el éxtasis. Había sido sencillamente increíble. Sintió la cama ondularse a su lado y los labios de Marco se hundieron en su garganta recuperando él también el aliento para después mirarle sin más con una desvergonzada sonrisa. Ace se quedó allí, jadeando sin ser capaz de moverse ni de pronunciar palabra después de aquello. La garganta le dolía, rajada por las desesperadas bocanadas de aire que había necesitado para respirar, pero no le importaba. Aprovechando el agotado estado del muchacho, Marco apoyó los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza y contempló su obra de cerca. La mirada turbia, ojos ardientes, piel perlada de sudor, rostro sonrojado, labios enrojecidos, aliento agotado… La erótica de aquella imagen que Ace le había entregado era insoportable. El deseo que le estaba minando desde hacía tanto tiempo hacía ahora mella en él con mayor urgencia, acabando por manifestarse en su mirada con una fuerza vehemente. Marco llevaba más tiempo caliente que él, y no estaba hecho precisamente de piedra. Sabía que todavía no podía llegar demasiado lejos con él, pero quería saborear más, tocarle, sentirle… Lo quería todo de él.

Cuando los ojos de Ace se encontraron con los de Marco le devolvió una cansada sonrisa, todavía con el aliento agitado. Fue en ese momento en el que notó la firme dureza que presionaba contra su pierna al estar el rubio ladeado hacia él, sintiendo el intenso palpitar de la sangre a través de su pantalón. Y su mirada… Ninguna mujer le había mirado nunca con un hambre tan voraz como el que ardía en los ojos de Marco. Aquello le recordó que sólo él era el que había salido beneficiado de aquello. Marco se lo había dado todo para hacerle disfrutar, sacrificando su propia satisfacción. Aquello no estaba bien. Ace se recostó en el cabecero con determinación, ganándose una mirada de curiosidad del rubio a la que no respondió. Tan sólo tiró suavemente de él, reclamándole a su altura hasta que se quedó arrodillado sobre su cintura. Marco esperó algún comentario, pero nunca llegó. Apenas un instante después los labios de Ace estaban descendiendo por el pecho desnudo que le ofrecía la camisa abierta del primer comandante, derramando suaves besos sobre su piel. Marco dejó escapar un leve suspiro en respuesta a sus caricias y sintió los dedos de Ace crisparse sobre su cintura al escucharle antes de comenzar a desatarle lentamente el girón de tela celeste que siempre llevaba. Algo en sus movimientos despertó a Marco de su pequeña ensoñación hecha realidad y al percatarse del camino descendente que seguían sus nerviosas manos en su cintura, el rubio las retuvo en un tremendo esfuerzo por ser amable.

-No tienes por qué hacer eso.

-¿Q-qué pasa? ¿Que tú si puedes meterme mano pero yo a ti no?

-Sabes que no es por eso – se quejó el rubio con una suave sonrisa.

-No es justo que…

-Schh…

Marco se inclinó sobre él y delineó sensualmente su labio superior con la lengua pidiéndole paso. Ace frunció el ceño con frustración, pero su boca se abrió gustosamente en respuesta… Sólo para ser él quien se apropió de sus labios. Marco siseó un instante, aturdido ante su fulminante pérdida del control de la situación, pero rápidamente se encontró abriendo más los labios facilitándole su invasión al comprobar la obstinada seguridad con la que Ace se empeñaba en besarle, ofreciéndole el sabor de su propia esencia. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que necesitaron aire de nuevo y Ace comenzó a reducir el ritmo, volviendo a la ternura y la calidez con la que habían comenzado. El contacto de sus labios fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en pequeños roces hasta que se separó de él para mirarle.

-¿Te ha gustado? – exigió saber.

-Sí, Ace. Me gusta.

-Entonces cállate y déjame seguir.

La momentánea cara de perplejidad del primer comandante no tuvo precio, y antes de que pudiera agregar nada Ace cortó cualquier posible comentario con un segundo beso. Marco entreabrió los labios cediéndole paso y cuando se separaron para tomar aire Ace rió nuevamente.

-Aunque vas a tener que enseñarme… un par de cosas. No te importa, ¿verdad? – añadió con una sonrisa. Tenía una mirada verdaderamente ardiente, _provocándole_. Marco no pudo controlarlo. Un estremecimiento de excitación le recorrió por entero al escucharle. Temió no poder dominarse. El chico con pecas sonrió satisfecho cerniéndose sobre su cuello empezando a morderlo al mismo tiempo que le desprendía de su camisa morada, deslizándola hábilmente por sus hombros hasta arrebatársela y tirarla lejos.-. Marco… estás temblando – su voz ronca se le antojó devastadoramente sensual. Su aliento se enganchó al sentir que las manos del más joven le invitaban dulcemente a cernirse aún más sobre él -. ¿Necesitas… que te caliente? – le pinchó, pero fue demasiado. Deseó a Ace sin control.

"Al diablo con todo" – pensó sin contenerse más tiempo.

Marco se había estado esforzando para mantenersu acostumbrada calma, pero su cuerpo le exigía más de aquella pasión abrasadora y ya no le quedaba apenas temple para contenerlo. Al principio se dejó seducir por las suaves indagaciones de las manos de Ace y sus tiernos besos en cuello y hombros, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que dejara de ser suficiente. La sensación de tener su cuerpo tan cerca y el sentir el calor húmedo de su respiración en su piel fue tan intensa que no llegó a conseguirlo. Los labios de Ace regresaron a su boca para iniciar un ardiente beso mientras sus manos ya estaban acariciando su cintura de nuevo buscando el cierre de su pantalón. No pudo acallar un jadeo. Marco le oyó soltar una risita de satisfacción, pero ésta vez no tuvo aliento para replicarle. Sus manos acariciándole le superaban. Entonces sintió los dedos de Ace ascender por la cara interna de sus piernas hasta que encontraron su hombría, apenas rozándola a través de la tela antes de volver a retirarse. Cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios dejando escapar un ronco gemido frustrado. Los nudillos se le pusieron blancos por la fuerza con que se aferró a la madera.

_-Ah… Ace…_

Marco intentó mantenerse ía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su mandíbula tensa evidenciaba sus dientes apretados, pero no pudo controlar el escalofrío que le recorrió por entero. Era perverso que jugase así con su necesidad, pero aquellos suaves roces le excitaban más de lo que cualquier caricia ardiente podría haber hecho, y Ace lo sabía. La tortura se repitió de nuevo mientras Ace lamía sus labios y Marco se pego aún más a su cuerpo, haciéndole notar plenamente su apremiante excitación contra su cuerpo.

-Sigue, Ace – jadeó con una urgencia que rayaba en la súplica aferrándose con fuerza al cabecero de la cama mientras inconscientemente se frotaba contra él exigiendo más. El muchacho rió levemente sin ocultar su satisfacción, torturándole un poco más antes de hacer lo que le pedía.

Marco dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando comenzó a acariciar su miembro suavemente, iniciando una deliciosa fricción. Su cabeza cayó inerte sobre sus hombros y su respiración empezó a volverse irregular a medida el ritmo de Ace se fortificaba y la cintura de Marco le seguía vehementemente. Se mordió los labios sintiéndose extasiado. Él siempre había pensado que como Ace era más joven no tendría aquella clase de iniciativa. Siempre había tenido una imagen de él más… inocente, menos activa… Nunca se había esperado que el puñetero fuese tan bueno siendo tan joven y sin ninguna experiencia con hombres, pero lo que estaba haciendo era… era… oh, Dios, era glorioso. Le encantaba. Desde allí le llegaba el intenso aroma del almizcle de Ace mezclado con el suyo, desatando un nuevo latigazo en su hombría que acabó por hacerle perder el control por completo. Era demasiado. No podía soportarlo un minuto más. Marco empezó a exigirle lo que quería de él en lugar de esperar a que Ace se lo diese. Presionó una palma sobre su pecho y le empujó hacia atrás hasta tumbarle de nuevo, acomodándose entre sus piernas al mismo tiempo que tomaba sus labios en un beso exigente, impulsivo.

Ace vaciló medio segundo antes de ceder ante él, ofreciéndole todo su ser para explorar y entregarse a aquel placer que su cuerpo le exigía sin que tuviera que sentirse responsable de nada al mismo tiempo que incrementaba la rapidez de sus caricias. Marco rompió el beso con una exhalación, jadeando con fuerza. Se rindió a sus más exigentes necesidades y antes de darse cuenta empezó a empujar a la desesperada contra aquella mano suave y firme. Ace dejó de besarle y levantó la vista hacia él para mirarle mientras Marco buscaba aire entre jadeos. Sintiéndose totalmente al límite cuando los espasmos invadieron su cintura, exclamó su nombre con voz ahogada en el mismo instante en que tocó el cielo y su esencia se derramó entre los dedos de Ace. Se besaron intensamente, derrumbándose en el colchón cuando Marco enterró su aliento en sus labios envolviéndole en un abrazo posesivo para finalmente dejarse caer a su lado, exhausto. Ace se limpió las manos discretamente en el colchón disfrutando de la sensación el ardiente cuerpo de Marco junto el suyo mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Al final había conseguido que se dejase llevar ante él por una vez y le mostrase aquella visión tan tremendamente sensual del rubio tirado en la cama jadeando suavemente con los ojos nublados por el orgasmo. Ace se quedó mirándole hasta que giró el rostro hacia él. Entonces Marco se apoyó en un codo para regalarle un beso mucho más lento y suave, compensando la brusquedad del que antes le había robado. Ace se limitó a cerrar los ojos y responder con la misma lentitud, satisfecho.

-Al final gemiste mi nombre – comentó sin ocultar su complacencia. Marco sonrió suavemente, concediéndoselo. Entonces rodó a su lado y le abrazó antes de volver a besarle.

-Me pillaste por sorpresa… No creía que fueras a hacerlo.

-¿Es una acusación? – rió.

-Todo lo contrario. Me ha encantado – los ojos de Marco le capturaron cuando se cernieron sobre él -. Pero aun así casi no puedo esperar a hacerte mío – Ace no pudo evitar que la sonrisa vacilase en su rostro.

-¡¿Y p-por qué leches tengo yo que ser pasivo por gusto?

-Porque te deseo – el sensual susurró de Marco logró hacerle estremecer ligeramente -. Y cuando estés mejor quiero tomarte la primera vez que lo hagamos.

-P-pues yo creo que eso es pedir demasiado – tartamudeó, abochornado -. No sé qué te hace pensar que yo…

-¿Te has puesto rojo?

-¡No te rías de mí, imbécil! Si es que no se por qué duermo contigo – refunfuñó.

-Porque me quieres.

-Hah. Yo no he dicho eso nunca.

-Pero lo piensas...

Ace abrió un par de veces la boca en un vano intento de devolverle la aguda réplica, pero sencillamente no encontró el modo. Mosqueado, tiró de la sábana para taparse y le dio la espalda haciéndose el ofendido cubierto de pies a cabeza con un intenso rubor.

-Tú también lo piensas – masculló después de un silencio tan largo que estaba casi convencido de que Marco se habría dormido.

-Pero yo lo reconozco.

El chico con pecas se giró hacia el rubio encontrándole exactamente en la misma postura. Simplemente se había quedado esperando a que le contestase con la total seguridad de que Ace le replicaría. ¿De verdad era tan transparente para él? Marco aprovechó aquel instante de perplejidad para abrazarle. Besó su frente y hundió el rostro entre su pelo negro azabache, inspirando su aroma y dejando que su cuerpo se relajase.

-B-buenas noches, Marco – masculló.

-Buenas noches, Ace – Marco se sonrió suavemente. Quería que lo supiera: él siempre tendría la última palabra.

**.**

**.**

***(yuriko se esconde tras una silla)* XD**


	21. Mentira 21

**Muy buenas tardes a tods! ^^**

**felizdelavida()! **

**Te debo una respuesta de uno de los capis anteriores, olvidé mencionarte XD. Me habría _encantado_ que la Liga de los Hombres Extraordinarios hubiera aparecido en  
>la ventana de mi habitación (¿quién no querría recibir en su cuarto a Dorian Gray y a Mr. Invisible, por dios? XD), aunque me parece que Hulk tendría que haberse conformado con mirar desde fuera XD. Me alegro de que te guste la historia *^^*<strong>

**Otra cosita! Hubo un fallo del comprimidor de texto de FFiction y en uno de los últimos párrafos del capítulo anterior aparecía una frase cortada (gracias, SunaRen XD), no es que se me haya ido la pinza escribiendo, es k se ve k la pagina se volvió loca, pero lo arreglaré ^^.**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 21: La risa es el lenguaje del alma, el beso es el lenguaje del amor y el sexo, el lenguaje de la lujuria.**

-¡Marco! ¡Hemos organizado una excursión para ir mañana al lago a pescar esturiones de agua dulce! Va a ser genial y vamos a…

-Espera, Ace, dame un minuto.

El primer comandante no levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía en la mano a pesar del considerable escándalo que se traía el chico con pecas que acababa de invadir su habitación. Marco tenía un safari completo de papeles disperso a su alrededor sobre la colcha de la cama y era evidente que estaba bastante harto de leer. Eran tantas las cosas con las que se tenía que poner al día que se había puesto de una mala hostia increíble cuando simplemente más y más archivos e informes parecían salir de la nada. Ace echó un vistazo a su escritorio, extrañado de que Marco no estuviera trabajando en él. La visión de cinco pilas perfectamente alineadas ocupándole toda la mesa respondió a su pregunta silenciosa. Vale, así que por eso había estado desaparecido en combate todo el día salvo el desayuno y la cena. Se ve que el trabajo acumulado de tres meses no era precisamente moco de pavo.

-… ¿Quieres que te eche una mano?

-No. Bueno, sí. Hazme el favor de llevarte esto… y esto otro. Ponlo todo en la montaña del extremo izquierdo de la mesa… ¡Espera, y ésta también! – Ace arqueó una ceja cuando el primer comandante le encasquetó un nuevo montón sobre los demás que ya tenía en brazos.

-Claro… ¿Y quiere el señor que le traiga un café ahora o mejor luego?

El comentario hizo que Marco pestañease al darse cuenta de que desde que había llegado no le había dedicado ni una sola palabra amable. Se quitó las gafas de leer y las dejó a un lado masajeándose el caballete de la nariz antes de ponerse en pie y cogerle la montaña que sostenía en las manos.

-Lo siento, Ace. Me has pillado un poco harto – sin que se lo esperase se ladeó hacia él para besar fugazmente sus labios antes de morderlos suavemente -. Me falta un poco, quédate y en un minuto estoy contigo.

-Vale…

Ace hizo un mohín y se encaminó hacia la cama quedándose allí de pie un momento antes de sentarse en un lado sin descalzarse. Marco dejó la pila de papeles en la mesa y cambió otras de sitio para que las inestables montañas de documentos no se vinieran abajo. Ace estuvo mirándole unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

-Creo que… prácticamente eres nuestro capitán en funciones, Marco. Aunque eso es algo que seguro que ya sabes– el rubio levantó la mirada hacia él, encontrando al chico moreno con una expresión inusualmente seria, aunque triste -. Así que entonces también sabrás que todos están esperando a que tomes unas cuantas decisiones importantes.

-Yo no soy… – Ace arqueó una ceja y Marco optó con cambiar la frase -. No he podido todavía. Y preferiría hacerlo cuando esté al día con todo esto.

-Suena a excusa, pero me parece un buen motivo– se encogió de hombros y una satisfecha sonrisa apareció en su rostro –. Y menos mal, porque les había prometido que te daría una buena tunda si te me ponías tonto.

-¿Ah, sí? – Marco volvió de nuevo a la cama con un par de carpetas y se sentó a su lado fingiéndose profundamente sorprendido -. No sé cómo has podido venderme así.

-Bueno, dicho así suena fatal. Pareces ganado…

-¿Qué te han dicho las enfermeras? – preguntó Marco cambiándole radicalmente de tema sin tan siquiera levantar la vista del papel. La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Ace desapareció para ser sustituida por un incipiente sonrojo al adivinar la línea de pensamientos del primer comandante. Marco le sonrió, victorioso -. ¿Creías que se me iba a olvidar que _hoy_ te daban el alta oficial?

-No…

-Porque tarde o temprano me iba a enterar.

"Ya, bueno, a la vista está". Refunfuñó para sí. Estaba comenzando a mosquearle que Marco tuviera tanta facilidad para hacerle avergonzarse. Se estaba convirtiendo en un hobby suyo y lo peor es que últimamente lo estaba empezando a combinar con alguna que otra salida de tono aprovechando el jaleo del resto de piratas y que Ace no podía hacer nada por impedírselo. Más de una vez le habían preguntado por qué estaba más rojo que una puta cereza y las excusas que se había tenido que marcar habían sido a cada cual más ridícula… y el muy cabrón lo disfrutaba. Como ahora.

Marco soltó una carcajada de buena gana y le revolvió el pelo antes de empezar a organizar y guardar los papeles que aún quedaban por allí en las carpetas que había traído. Ace le observó distraídamente un par de minutos antes de acabar por aburrirse y dejarse resbalar por el cabecero hasta tumbarse en el lecho cuan largo era. Aunque no se lo había dicho, se sentía aliviado de que Marco estuviera dispuesto a tomar las riendas y volver a sacarles a todos a delante. En aquella isla se estaba bien, pero tener tan presente la memoria de su capitán no acababa de ayudar. Ellos eran piratas. Necesitaban navegar, estar en mar abierto, mantenerse activos, con un rumbo… La vida sedentaria sencillamente no estaba hecha a su medida. Él mismo apenas llevaba allí tres semanas largas y aquella inactividad le estaba matando. Echó un vistazo a Marco sólo para comprobar que todavía estaba leyendo una de las últimas hojas. Sus ojos se movían por la hoja con asombrosa velocidad. Siempre había tenido una capacidad de comprensión increíble. Y multitarea. Resopló. Puff… Cómo tardaba… ¿Cómo era capaz de estar tanto tiempo atareado con informes y papeleo? Él sencillamente no los soportaba, era una persona demasiado activa y nerviosa para dedicarse a algo tan monótono y, sobretodo, aburridísimo.

Bostezó ampliamente, Marco le ignoró. Infló los carrillos y su vista revoloteó sobre el perfecto pecho del primer comandante. Era una tontería, pero aunque siempre llevaba camisas abiertas, era sólo cuando no tenía nada encima cuando se quedaba mirándole medio embobado. Ace no concebía un Marco sin aquel tatuaje azul marino cruzándole el pecho. Sencillamente le fascinaba. En ese momento se rascó un costado con la mano libre y después la dejó apoyada sobre su abdomen mientras leía, ajeno a cómo los ojos de Ace estaban recorriendo su cuerpo. El chico con pecas sonrió con picardía. Rodó un poco hacia él y tomó su mano entreteniéndose en juguetear con sus dedos. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Marco se sonreía sin apartarla, todavía leyendo. Ace unió sus palmas, comprobando cómo los elegantes y largos dedos de Marco sobresalían por encima de los de él apenas un centímetro más. Las manos de Ace eran juveniles y fuertes, de puños grandes, pero las de Marco se veían engañosamente algo más finas, capaces de disimular la impresionante fuerza que eran capaces de ejercer. Justo como un ave de presa. O como un fénix.

En ese momento en las yemas de los dedos de Marco surgieron unas pequeñas lenguas de fuego azul, sin duda pensando en sorprenderle, pero Ace no se dio por aludido. Con una traviesa sonrisa se llevó su mano hacia sus labios y le besó las puntas de los dedos para después morderlos suavemente sin perder de vista la expresión facial del primer comandante. Los ojos de Marco se entreabrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron ligeramente, pero siguió sin mirarle. Ace cambió de táctica. Su lengua se deslizó entre sus falanges, probando el contacto tibio de su piel y el ligerísimo toque de sal marina impregnado en ella. Acto seguido se llevó uno de sus dedos a la boca, mordisqueándolo un instante antes de empezar a lamerlo. Fue entonces cuando las llamas azules se extinguieron por fin y Marco dejó lo que estaba haciendo, girándose hacia él al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas mostrándole el profundo azul de sus orbes.

-Vaya, por fin me haces caso – se quejó con una sonrisa. El primer comandante no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda un instante cogiéndolo todo y dejándolo en el suelo junto a la cama antes de tenderse hacia él. Así y sin venir a cuento, Marco empezó a seguirle el juego comenzando a darle pequeños lengüetazos consiguiendo que estallase en carcajadas.

-¡Aha-ahahaha…! ¡Mar-Marco! ¡Suéltame! ¡A…Ahahah! ¡Tu barba me hace cosquillas! – Ace empezó a reírse cuando el primer comandante comenzó a lamerle las mejillas como si fuera un cachorro –. ¡Hehehehe…! ¡S-suéltame, Marco!

-¡Nop!

-¡Venga, va! ¡Marco!

-No pienso soltarte – ésa vez su tono no fue juguetón, interrumpiendo abruptamente la risa de Ace, que le miró confuso -. Has estado gravemente herido y muy convaleciente. Apenas he podido tocarte, pero… esto se acaba aquí – los oscuros y atrayentes ojos de Marco capturaron su mirada robándole el aliento un instante -. Ya eres mío.

Ace no le había tomado en serio, pero ahora estaba sofocado y las aletas de la nariz le temblaban ligeramente al respirar. Le costó un trabajo inmenso no estremecerse cuando Marco le cogió por la cintura y le atrajo hacia él para abrazarle. Entonces se fue echando sobre él hasta que le tumbó por completo en la cama. Sus pies seguían en el suelo igual que cuando había estado sentado, pero de repente no podía sentir la madera bajo sus pesadas botas. Estaba como en una nube, tumbado en la cama de Marco, embriagado por su olor impregnado en las sábanas… y su dueño allí, con él, sobre él. Ace se sonrojó levemente. Sabía lo que iba a pasar. Marco estaba más que decidido a dar el paso, lo sabía por la forma en que le miraba, desviando la mirada entre sus ojos y sus labios… Estaba llena de deseo.

-Estamos solos, Ace – le susurró al oído. El chico con pecas tragó saliva ruidosamente antes de contestarle.

-Lo sé.

-Si no quieres, dímelo ahora. No quiero que te sientas obligado a…

-No.

A Marco le temblaron las manos. La cortante respuesta le detuvo el aliento en seco y el corazón le empezó a latir a una velocidad desmesurada sin que pudiera controlarlo.

-¿No…? – de repente se ruborizó -… ¿No me deseas?

Había indecisión en sus ojos. Ace sonrió sintiendo que le inundaba una extraña calidez. Nunca había esperado de Marco el temor de verse rechazado. Era muy tierno verle así, muy… _excitante_.

-…No me siento obligado – terminó. Lo dijo despacio, como si le molestara.

El rostro del primer comandante recuperó una expresión tranquila y el brillo del deseo resplandeció de nuevo en su mirada, recordándole lo nervioso que estaba. El peso de Marco sobre sí mismo fue aumentando de nuevo, y la distancia entre sus rostros se acortó hasta lo inexistente. Entornó los ojos pensando que iba a besarle, pero sus labios pasaron de largo para apoderarse de su cuello y empezar a torturarle con suaves mordiscos y besos húmedos al tiempo que sentía sus manos deslizarse bajo su camisa para acariciarle el abdomen y el pecho. Después de un momento Ace buscó su cintura, rodeándola con los brazos cuando Marco empezó a aventurarse con caricias más atrevidas al comprobar que empezaba a corresponderle. Cuando se detuvo un instante para recuperar el aliento después de un beso especialmente largo, Ace le llamó con vacilación.

-Marco…

-Dime.

-¿Tú has… has estado con muchos hombres? – el tono azorado y abochornado de la pregunta le hizo sonreír con dulzura. Antes siempre se le había mostrado bastante seguro y confiado, tal vez porque tenía la confianza de que a causa de su herida nada de lo que hicieran podía ir a mayores, pero ahora que no tenía aquella excusa se le veía vacilante, indefenso… y a Marco le encantaba aquella visión.

-Algunos – contestó con suavidad antes de morderle suavemente la barbilla -. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-¿Y-yo? Yo por nada. Era… curiosidad. No es que me importe ni nada de eso – replicó desviando la mirada. Marco se le quedó mirando sin disimular su cada vez más amplia sonrisa. Por mucho que le esquivase, no tenía dónde esconderse. Era tierno que inventara excusas así… y muy provocador.

-Estás nervioso – afirmó más que preguntó.

-Tché, d-de eso nada – el tono supuestamente convincente de su voz se fue apagando para su desesperación apenas las palabras salieron de sus labios. Tragó saliva y cerró los ojos un segundo intentando serenarse -. Es sólo que… es la primera vez que… – Dios. Admitir aquello le incomodaba demasiado. Marco unió su cuerpo aún más estrechamente contra él, acercando su rostro hasta estar a un palmo del suyo.

-¿Te _pongo_ nervioso, _hmn~_? – Ace enrojeció hasta las orejas al sentir la hombría del rubio contra la suya. Jadeó.

-Ahh… Mar-Marco…

-¿Por qué estás nervioso, Ace? – ronroneó sin ocultar la picardía de su voz.

-¿De verdad hace… falta que te lo diga? – Marco sonrió con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

-…No – ladeó la cabeza para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrarle al oído -… pero yo _deseo_ oírlo.

-Y-yo no… _a-ah_… lo he hecho nunca… con un hombre…

Ace jadeó roncamente cuando sus propias palabras desataron una palpitación en su pantalón y la cintura de Marco se ajustó mejor sobre la de él con un sensual movimiento aprovechando su espasmo. Levantó la vista hacia los oscuros ojos azules que parecían sonreírle deliberadamente. Quizás la mente de Marco _sí_ que era un tanto perversa después de todo. Ace se intentó echar hacia atrás, pero en ese momento las manos de Marco buscaron su pelo y sus dedos se hundieron en él al tiempo que salvaba la mínima distancia que separaba sus labios de los de Ace y le besó hasta dejarle jadeando sin aliento. Sólo entonces se separó para dejarle respirar y mirarle como si quisiera retener aquella imagen eternamente en su memoria.

-Eres adorable – murmuró dándole un segundo y pequeño beso en los labios. Ace tardó apenas un instante en ponerse rojo otra vez y sentarse de golpe en la cama mirándole con indignación.

-¡No me trates como si fuera un niño, Marco! ¿Pero cómo te lo voy a decir? ¡Soy un hombre! _¡Hoooombree!_ ¿Comprendes? ¡A lo mejor a ti no te importa pero a mí no me hace ni puta gracia que…!

No pudo seguir. El primer comandante se inclinó sobre él y le devolvió a la cama acallándole con un beso lento y largo.

-¡M-mierda, Marco! – el otro soltó una risita.

-Eres realmente adorable.

-¡Te he dicho que no, joder!

-Ace…

Se cernió sobre él ignorándole de nuevo, mordisqueándole el labio inferior hasta que consiguió hacerle suspirar. Cuando se separó, le sonrió y se giró arrastrando a Ace consigo hasta quedar debajo de él.

-Bésame, Ace… Haz lo que quieras conmigo.

Un brutal estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda por el tono sensual e insinuante de la voz de Marco. Ace tosió, atragantándose de golpe al escucharle como si fuera imbécil. No es que no quisiera, es que aquel giro de la situación... ¿Qué pretendía?

-¿P-por qué?

-Porque quiero… – Marco levantó la vista hacia Ace, que parpadeó perplejo todavía inmóvil sobre él -. ¿No quieres?

-Psé – se hizo el indignado –. Qué tonterías dices.

Ace se inclinó sobre él y tomó sus labios notando la complacida sonrisa de Marco todavía dibujada en ellos. Sin intención de dejarse avasallar más, exploró su boca como si fuera la primera vez, intentando no pensar en lo que el primer comandante pudiera estar pensando de él. No le hacía ninguna gracia que le viese vacilar, más aún si era él mismo quien le pinchaba. Empezó a besarle con una mezcla de picardía, provocación… y una incipiente excitación. Marco no hizo nada, no le devolvía los besos, y eso le fue poniendo poco a poco muy, muy nervioso. Ace se separó para coger aire, aunque no tardó demasiado en volver a atacar la boca de Marco con anhelo. Estaba dispuesto a explorar de nuevo el tentador interior de sus labios cuando de repente volvió a estar debajo de él. Parpadeó, confuso. Apenas le dio tiempo a recuperar el aliento cuando los carnosos labios de Marco devorando su boca se lo robaron implacablemente y fue incapaz de resistirse.

Marco le cubrió con su cuerpo sin pensarlo, sin poder soportarlo un minuto más. Pensaba que podría esperar un poco más, pero no había sido así. Le deseaba con demasiada urgencia. Ace no se lo había esperado, así que cuando tomó su boca con vehemencia explorándola y saboreándola con un ansia animal y desesperada, no supo qué hacer. Enredó sus manos en su pelo negro azabache uniendo sus cuerpos aún más estrechamente, calentándose de forma insoportable. Le oyó jadear cuando abandonó su boca un momento para tomar aire, pero en cuanto lo recuperó le besó todavía con más intensidad, profundizando mucho más. Sintió que iba a perder la razón al notar que le correspondía anhelante, siguiéndole con inseguridad. Ace gimió cuando las manos de Marco se afincaron en su pecho acariciándolo urgentemente, estimulándole al tiempo que pasaba a morderle los nervios tiernos del cuello. La respiración de Ace se enganchó al sentir la suave y sensual fricción de sus cinturas y cómo su cuerpo había empezado a responder _intensamente_ a las caricias implacables y los besos hambrientos que Marco derrababa sobre su garganta y sus labios.

-Mar… Marco – le llamó casi sin voz cuando el rubio se separó de nuevo para permitirle recuperar el aliento -. No… _a-ah_… No puedo… respirar…

Marco bajó la mirada hacia Ace al oírle decir su nombre entre jadeos. Entonces sintió un latigazo de excitación recorrerle por entero… y la visión del chico que tenía entregado a él bajo su cuerpo lo convirtió en un brutal estremecimiento que le cortó el aliento. El vientre de Ace subía y bajaba desacompasadamente. Sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que sus ojos negros parecían a punto de derretirse y se le habían subido los colores. Un finísimo hilo de saliva se deslizaba de la comisura derecha de sus hinchados y enrojecidos labios por la pasión y fuerza con la que los había besado y mordido. Estaba irresistible. Se dio cuenta de que él también estaba sin aliento, pero no le importó. Marco no había deseado a nadie con tanta desesperación en su vida como en ese momento. Notaba su piel arder y tenía calor. Calor y unas ganas tremendas de…

"Despacio". Se ordenó. Ace tenía la mirada turbia y el aliento agitado, estaba totalmente descolocado y le miraba con evidente confusión. "No lo asustes, Marco. ¿En qué estás pensando?" Le sonrió ligeramente intentando tranquilizarse a sí mismo antes de hablar. Inspiró hondo.

-Si quieres que me detenga… éste es el momento. No puedo prometerte que después sea capaz de parar.

-Estás… loco si crees que… voy a pedirte… que pares – jadeó Ace con la voz entrecortada a causa de la excitación.

La expresión de Marco se volvió ardiente cuando tras aquellas palabras Ace entrelazó sus manos en su pelo rubio y se tendió hacia él para besarle, casi suplicando más de él. No necesitó que se lo dijera una segunda vez. Marco atrapó su boca con incontenible placer, acariciando su cuerpo al notar que él también centraba sus deseos en su boca, buscando vehementemente su cinturón para arrebatarle los pantalones. Ace se arqueó hacia él facilitándole el gesto, quitándose las pesadas botas a puntapiés con una exhalación. Entonces Marco se quedó unos segundos simplemente mirándole allí, tendido en su lecho totalmente desnudo. Con él. Para él. Dios, cómo le deseaba. Marco se inclinó de nuevo para volver a besarle, notando cómo Ace intentaba abrirse paso hacia su boca aprovechando que se distraía en quitarse sus propios pantalones. Pensó en resistírsele y torturarle un poco más, pero la boca de Ace era como una isla virgen que necesitaba explorar con su lengua al igual que todo su atlético cuerpo. Sencillamente no podía esperar.

Marco le acarició el cuello y los cabellos. Enterró el rostro en él e inspiró su aroma para luego comenzar a besar y morder sus pequeños pezones elevando poco a poco el sonido y la velocidad de los jadeos de Ace al mismo tiempo que las manos de éste volaron a su espalda. Los ojos de Marco se clavaron en él entonces. Todavía mirándole, dejó una de sus manos descender por su vientre y su abdomen hasta encontrar su hombría y empezar a acariciarla muy, muy despacio. La respiración del más joven se enganchó instantáneamente y en su rostro se grabó a fuego una expresión extasiada, febril, perdida en la vorágine de una lujuria insoportable. Finalmente los ojos negros de Ace se encontraron con los de él, descubriéndole allí mismo observando cada detalle de su expresión al tiempo que le acariciaba.

-¡A-ah_… __nmh-h_… M-mier…!

-Si apenas he empezado… – ronroneó sensualmente junto a su oído.

Un granate intenso cubrió a Ace por entero y se llevó la muñeca al rostro, ocultando aquella maravillosa visión. Entonces Marco se inclinó sobre él y le tomó el brazo apartándolo a un lado sin detener el movimiento de su otra mano más abajo. Ace cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro jadeando roncamente en un vano intento de esconderse. Marco se quedó a centímetros de él, recibiendo el ardiente aliento del chico contra sus humedecidos labios. No pudo contener una sonrisa lasciva al comprobar cómo se sonrojaba aún más.

-¿Te da vergüenza que te mire? – en ese momento presionó su miembro con una caricia especialmente intensa, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ace se arquease irremediablemente y la mirada de sus dilatadas pupilas se enturbiase. Los oídos de Marco fueron recompensados al igual que sus ojos con un desesperado gemido -. Entonces – susurró a centímetros de sus labios – mírame tú a mí.

Ace notó cómo se le cortaba el aliento cuando la mirada de Marco terminó de echar a arder para sólo irradiar lujuria y su rostro comenzó a descender tentadoramente a través de su abdomen dejando un reguero de suaves mordiscos y húmedos besos. Quiso apartar la mirada, pero Marco no le dejó. Sus ojos estaban clavados en él asegurándose de ser contemplado… y le extasiaba. Le gustaba mirarle a pesar de la vergüenza y la incomodidad de su propio deseo.

_-¡Aaah…! ¡Oh, Dios… M-Marco…! _

Gimió sin poder reprimirse al sentir su lengua húmeda probando la sal de su erección. La respiración de Ace se cortó desde el primer momento, pero fue incapaz de apartar los ojos cuando su miembro empezó a desaparecer en su boca. Se sujetó de las sábanas y volvió a jadear, más fuerte, sin dejar de mirarle. Casi sollozó de éxtasis al sentir sus labios curvarse en una triunfante sonrisa sobre su palpitante erección antes de empezar a moverse. Oh Dios, Marco hacía maravillas allá abajo. La necesidad de convertir aquella lasciva tortura en algo más soportable y placentero le cegaba. Apenas podía resistir las ganas de embestir contra su boca o de tomar su cabeza con sus manos para guiar sus movimientos. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se sintiera completamente al límite y todo su ser se tensase en escalofríos. Marco le tenía totalmente a merced del indescriptible placer que llenaba de calor todo su cuerpo reduciendo su aliento a jadeantes sollozos. Antes de que pudiera advertir a Marco de cualquier manera, el éxtasis le devoró con fulminantes espasmos haciéndole arquearse. Los labios de Marco le abandonaron justo en aquel momento, dejando que su liberación se esparciese por su marcado abdomen. Ace se quedó tirado en la cama, jadeando inerte manchado con el fruto de su propia excitación.

El rubio levantó la cabeza hacia él un instante después y le sonrió de aquella manera tan sensual suya. De la comisura de sus labios escapaba un fino hilo de saliva ligeramente blanquecino a pesar de que Marco no le había dejado llegar correrse en su boca. Justo en el instante en que Ace se quedó con los ojos fijos en sus labios luchando por recuperar el aliento, el rubio fue deslizando la lengua sobre ellos hasta borrar aquel rastro, consiguiendo estremecerle por entero. Ace se sintió dominado por la vergüenza y enrojeció de golpe ante la imagen que le ofrecía. Aquellos ojos de ese azul tan increíble mirándole desde su vientre eran… eran… Insoportablemente sensuales. Marco se apoyó en los codos y subió a través de su pecho hasta estar de nuevo frente a su rostro e inclinarse sobre él rozando su boca con los labios, pidiéndole permiso. Cuando los labios de Ace se abrieron para él le besó despacio, permitiendo que recuperase el aliento y recreándose en la humedad de su boca. Marco volvió a sonreírle cuando se separó de él y entonces deslizó amorosamente su mano entre su pelo y su frente hasta llegar a sus mejillas, presionando sus dedos contra los labios del chico con pecas exigiéndole entrada.

Los ojos negros de Ace se abrieron de par en par cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizó entre sus labios para impregnarse con la húmeda saliva de su boca, pero la única respuesta de Marco fue aquella sonrisa cada vez más ardiente cuando con el mayor descaro del mundo introdujo un segundo dedo iniciando un lento movimiento de vaivén. Marco se quedó mirándole como hipnotizado unos segundos más hasta que la tensión fue tanta que finalmente buscó de nuevo sus labios para invadirle con su propia lengua, desesperado. Ace correspondió a su beso con un inexplicable sentimiento de expectación al comprobar cómo el rubio se volvía más y más atrevido, empezando a sentirse totalmente abrumado por su hambre. Entonces, los ensalivados dedos de Marco descendieron más abajo, presionando contra la entrada que tanto deseaba invadir. Ace dio un respingo cuando sintió sus falanges explorar aquella zona de su cuerpo y recordó lo que significaba.

-Marco… – el rubio dejó de besarle el cuello y se separó ligeramente para levantar la vista hacia él. Sus ojos ardían con aquellas llamas azules, derretidas por un deseo cada vez más apremiante. Sus dedos no dejaron de moverse a pesar de haberse apartado ligeramente.

-Te prometo que te gustará… – su aliento a escasos centímetros de los labios de Ace le hizo estremecer visiblemente -, pero no lo haré si tú no quieres.

-Yo… yo no… _A-ahh_…

Marco tragó saliva. Dios, casi no podía esperar. Sin darse cuenta, uno de sus dedos pasó del borde y consiguió deslizarse dentro de él, explorando la piel mucho más suave y lisa de su interior. Era casi adictivo. El chico moreno frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y Marco resopló con dureza al sentir la cálida estrechez de Ace.

-Relájate… Deja que se dilate – le susurró con la voz ronca antes de morderle el oído sin detener el lento movimiento.

-L-lo dices como… si fuera… tan fácil – se defendió con los dientes apretados.

-Es verdad – reconoció con una sensual sonrisa nada inocente -. Casi se me olvida que es la primera vez que haces esto.

-¡Serás hijo de p-_ahh-haa__…__!__Ngh_… _ah_– Marco se inclinó sobre él dejando que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más, aprovechando la distracción de Ace para hacer sus dedos ahondar y ensanchar aún más el camino hacia él. Ace se aferró a las sábanas mordiéndose el labio inferior y dedicándole una mirada asesina, conteniendo el aire.

-¿Hmm…? ¿Ibas a decir algo? – ronroneó. Metió los dedos aún más adentro y por fin un gemido de placer escapó de los labios de Ace. Largo, alto, apasionado. Inmediatamente se tapó la boca con la mano en un esfuerzo por dominarse. Miro confundido a Marco sin comprender muy bien lo que acababa de hacer.

-¿Q-qué…? ¿Qué has…? – intentó preguntar si apenas resuello, pero el rubio sólo sonrió y empezó a mover ambos dedos buscando aquella zona de nuevo, dispuesto a volver prácticamente loco de placer a Ace por mucho que era evidente que se estaba esforzando en no elevar tanto el sonido de sus jadeos -. ¡D-Dios, Marco…! – los dedos del rubio profundizaron más y Ace gimió con la voz quebrada. Sencillamente le era imposible contenerse. Fuera lo que fuese lo que Marco le estaba tocando le provocaba un placer completamente desconocido para él… Uno por el que estaba fascinado. Ronroneó y gimió un poco más fuerte, incitándole sin darse cuenta a que siguiera con el lento movimiento. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los gruñidos de Ace aumentaron de volumen y su respiración se agitase cada vez más. Finalmente arqueó su espalda tratando de profundizar el contacto y Marco vio cómo el control se le escapaba rápidamente de las manos. Estaba listo.

Ace gimió de frustración. Ahora que había empezado a disfrutar la sensación de aquellas hábiles y largas falanges tocando, explorando y rasguñando su ser, los indagadores dedos del rubio se retiraron. Entonces vio a Marco acomodándose entre sus piernas y sintió algo mucho más duro y grueso presionar su entrada, sin perder detalle de la expresión del chico con pecas. El cuerpo de Ace se tensó por entero con un gemido ahogado cuando el miembro de Marco comenzó a invadirle y sus manos aferraron la almohada y las sábanas al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior esforzándose en dominar el lacerante dolor en crescendo. Siseó. Era como si le partieran por la mitad. Dolía como el infierno. Marco en cambio se quedó sin resuello y jadeó roncamente sintiéndose abrumado de placer. _Cálido_… El interior de su cuerpo era tan cálido… Ace era deliciosamente estrecho, abrasadoramente ardiente y devastadoramente sensual. Era tanto el deseo que le provocaba que se sentía al borde del hedonismo.

-¿Qué… sientes? – consiguió preguntar con los dientes apretados -… ¿Te duele? – Ace le miró con los ojos nublados por la lacerante sensación que le atravesaba. Podía ver reflejada en los ojos de Marco la lujuria, el deseo y toda la fuerza de voluntad que estaba empleando para no dejarse arrastrar.

-Es… incómodo – le confesó.

Marco tembló ligeramente al sentir su aliento cálido contra el rostro. La lujuria le carcomía, le acosaba, apenas podía dominar la apremiante necesidad de moverse y empezar a embestirle sin control. Un estremecimiento de excitación le recorrió la espalda sólo de pensarlo, pero bajo aquel deseo seguía estando él, esperando a que se acostumbrase, dominándose, deseando con todo su ser hacerle disfrutar aquello. Marco comenzó a dejar caer suaves besos por el cuello y los hombros de Ace acariciando las suaves ondas de su pelo azabache con los dedos entrelazados en ellas, susurrando en su oído tiernas palabras esperando todavía un poco más. Las dilatadas pupilas del chico con pecas se abrieron de nuevo ante él después de un beso dulce y suave en los labios. Ace tragó saliva y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Sigue, Marco. No pares por mí – insistió con firmeza. El rubio sólo pudo besarle otra vez, con más pasión, empezando a despertar de nuevo el deseo en él.

Dominando su necesidad de follarle sin contemplaciones, Marco inició un ritmo lento esperando hasta que la presión y el dolor dejaran de ser las únicas sensaciones que le llegaban al muchacho con pecas que yacía bajo él. Hundió suavemente el rostro en su cuello moreno para besar y mordisquear la piel tierna de su garganta, buscando el ángulo adecuado una vez más intentando que aquella fase durara lo mínimo posible.

-Te quiero – murmuró contra su boca.

Ace esbozó una dolorida sonrisa en respuesta, inspirando hondo. Un dolor atroz le atravesaba el cuerpo, pero intentó dominar el gemido que hormigueaba en su garganta cuando aquel desagradable vaivén comenzó sabiendo que en algún momento aquel infierno tenía que acabarse. Trató de mantenerse a la par de los impulsos de Marco contra su cuerpo, esforzándose en acostumbrarse a la presencia de algo tan grande en su interior… y después de algunos minutos lo que al principio sólo eran un dolor y una presión insoportables empezó a desvanecerse lentamente en un torbellino de sensaciones encontradas en las que el placer fue poco a poco invadiéndole de nuevo. De repente le golpeó una oleada de un placer electrizante a través de todo aquel dolor que le hizo echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir roncamente entre sus jadeos. Un instante después la misma descarga le atravesó con la siguiente envestida de Marco, consiguiendo arrebatarle su nombre al tiempo que sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del otro hombre dejando ardientes marcas rojas con sus uñas.

-¡Ah! ¡J-joder! Mar… _Ma-ahh_… _¡Marco__…__!_ – Ace se arqueó con un gemido cuando el rubio friccionó una parte en su interior que le hizo delirar -. _A-ahh__…_ _¡Es-eso__… __hazlo__otra__… __vez__…__!_

Marco sonrió provocativamente cuando encontró aquella zona de terminaciones nerviosas dentro de él. Sintió satisfacción al ver en los ojos de Ace cómo el dolor se iba y el placer le nublaba la vista. Aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza con cada embestida, hundiéndose más en su carne una y otra vez al sentir los dedos temblorosos de Ace entrelazarse entre su pelo rubio. Su boca se entreabrió en un grito silencioso dejando escapar ardientes gemidos con el rostro extasiado. Desde ese momento se volcó en embestir una y otra vez contra aquel punto que le hacía delirar. Ace rodeó la cintura de Marco con las piernas por pura inercia, atrayéndole más hacia él y empujando su miembro aún más profundo, aumentando el contacto piel a piel. Ya no controlaba los jadeos y gemidos que salían de su boca ni tampoco parecía importarle. Estaba perdiendo el control. En ese instante Ace se aferró a su nuca rapada uniendo sus labios en un beso ardiente, apasionado y demandante. La suavidad y la ternura se habían esfumado. En aquel torbellino desesperado no había sitio para ellas.

_-Ace…_

Marco gimió en el beso. Sabía que tenía que calmarse, controlarse, asegurarse de hacerle disfrutar… pero la sensación de estar dentro de él le hacía perder la razón. Sabía que si no bajaba el ritmo iba a acabar haciendo que Ace se corriera a gritos, o podría hacerle daño, pero la lujuria le exigía enloquecer, tomarle sin control, hacerlo suyo de la forma más salvaje y pasional posible. Una y otra vez. Hasta caer exhausto. Justo en aquel el momento Ace tiró de él con una exhalación enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Marco reclamando un beso brusco y demandante, aumentando más aún la velocidad y friccionando su erección aprisionada contra los abdominales marcados de ambos cuerpos. Marco se quedó sin aliento. No se había esperado aquella respuesta, pero podía sentir su propio miembro acercándose al límite. Sin darse cuenta se fue dejando llevar cada vez más y más rápido, envistiendo a Ace de forma prácticamente frenética con tanta fuerza y tantas veces que sintió que se desmayaría del placer.

El cabecero de la cama golpeaba una y otra vez contra la pared con una fuerza brutal por los furiosos empujes de Marco. Su boca se apoderó del cuello de Ace mordiéndolo ardientemente y su respiración agitada chocaba contra la piel del chico moreno al tiempo que Ace gemía con desesperación. Estaba bajo su cuerpo, retorciéndose de puro placer debajo de él siguiéndole el ritmo con cada embestida, haciendo el contacto aún más profundo y delicioso. Gemía su nombre y jadeaba cuando tocaba el lugar exacto, rogando por más con esa mirada de súplica en sus ojos que sencillamente le hacía endurecer aún más, listo para enterrarse en sus entrañas. Adoraba esa mirada, sus jadeos, su cuerpo, y…

-_Aaaahhh__…_ ¡Dios, Marco, así!

No pudo más. Cuando le llamó de aquella forma tan desesperada Marco se abalanzó sobre él uniendo sus labios en el más ardiente de los besos. Invadió su boca sintiendo que cada milímetro de piel le pertenecía. También él empezaba a perder el control. Clamaba el nombre de Ace en voz baja junto a su oído dejando que esos sonidos tan placenteros se ahogaran contra su piel. Marco se tambaleó al borde del abismo. Tanta presión era insoportable. Necesitaba liberación, pero se resistía. Quería estar seguro de que Ace se corría primero. Todavía luchando contra su propia necesidad, una de sus manos descendió entre ellos acariciando su pecho hasta encontrar la necesitada erección de Ace.

-¡M-Marco, no!... Vas a hacer que me… voy a…

Ace se mordió los labios tensándose de repente y echando la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás. Su cuerpo se contrajo alrededor del miembro de Marco haciendo que el rubio sisease ásperamente de placer cuando finalmente envolvió su virilidad y empezó a masturbarle, rozando regularmente la cabeza con su pulgar y esparciendo el líquido que empezaba a brotar de ella por todo su miembro, facilitando la fricción. Ace gimió de nuevo debajo de él, más fuerte, haciéndole cada vez más difícil mantener la cordura hasta terminar por perderla y empezar a coordinar sus caricias con sus embestidas. Continuó bombeando hasta que sus propios gemidos aumentaron de volumen y terminaron de perder coherencia. Las descargas de placer que llegaban a su cerebro crecieron de intensidad haciéndole imposible juntar dos palabras que tuvieran sentido. Estaba al límite.

_-Llámame...__Ace_ – jadeó vehementemente contra su boca.

No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces. Una embestida más y gritó su nombre como si quisiera que todo el Moby Dick le escuchara llegar al orgasmo. Ace sintió el líquido cálido y viscoso de su propio ser derramarse en ondas sobre su vientre entre los dedos de Marco, que siguió acariciando su miembro con fuerza hasta que tras un par de deliciosas embestidas más y un largo gemido de placer, se entregó al estremecimiento delicioso del orgasmo. Marco se derrumbó sobre él igualmente exhausto. Era como si el mundo se hubiera acabado y sólo quedaran luz blanca y las débiles oleadas restantes del placer más insoportablemente puro y ardiente que había sentido nunca. Ambos siguieron jadeando un buen rato, incapaces de moverse después de aquello.

Lentamente sus sentidos fueron recuperándose y la visión enturbiada de Ace empezó a transformarse en la oscura habitación mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. El peso del sudoroso y ardiente cuerpo de Marco aún sobre el suyo le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante y muy agradable, pudiendo sentir los firmes y agitados latidos de su corazón contra el de él al mismo tiempo que notaba la cálida respiración del rubio en el hueco de su cuello. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y besó el lóbulo de su oreja, demasiado cansado para hacer algo más. Marco alzó los ojos para mirarle a la cara y le dedicó una sincera y agotada sonrisa antes de devolverle el beso en los labios sin decir nada. Adormilado, Ace entreabrió los ojos al sentir que Marco se separaba de su pecho para tumbarse a su lado y tiraba de las sábanas para cubrirlos a ambos antes de atraerle contra él y abrazarle estrechamente. Sencillamente agotado, Ace se acomodó junto a su pecho y cayó fulminado en los brazos del sueño más reparador de su vida.

**.**

**.**

**Bueno… no sé si os está gustando este estilo de lemmon xk sólo dos personas me comentaron la semana pasada (k, x cierto, gracias MoraDTenshii y Suna XD, todavía os tengo pendiente las respuestas ^^) así que no sé qué decir, espero que haya estado a la altura de vuestras expectativas o.o**

**Saludos varios y buen finde! ^^ gracias x leer**


	22. Mentira 22

**Finalmente aparezco! Vale, vengo con retraso, es cierto, pero el último capítulo de esta maravillosa aventura se me ha resistido hasta esta mismísima mañana. Ha sido un auténtico infierno terminarlo, en serio XD**

**Ni siquiera he contestado los reviews anteriores (si, lo se, muy feo T.T) porque estaba literalmente desquiciada con mi existencia, pero POR FIN! Eso ya ha pasado para bien o para mal ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Mentira nº 22: Un enemigo que no respeta tu familia, no merece tener un nuevo día. **

Marco despertó despacio con la extraña sensación de que faltaba algo. Rodó a un lado perezosamente y fue entonces cuando notó que no tenía almohada. Frunció el ceño con fastidio y alargó una mano alrededor de su cabeza tanteando la cama todavía con los ojos cerrados por pura pereza. No dio con ella. Pestañeó pesadamente y se giró un poco hacia la cálida depresión que se hundía a su lado. Una encantada sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro ante la visión del cuerpo desnudo de Ace abrazado a la dichosa almohada de la que se había apoderado, todavía durmiendo a pierna suelta como si ninguna de las responsabilidades que debía asumir como comandante del segundo escuadrón fueran con él. Permitiéndose observar cada detalle de su cuerpo sin que nada entorpeciera la vista, Marco no pudo evitar pensar que podría acostumbrarse muy fácilmente a despertares así. En su desnudez, Ace era aún más apuesto (si es que aquello era posible) a pesar de aquella estampa casi infantil. Pasó la yema de sus dedos siguiendo las suaves ondulaciones de su vientre y sus abdominales provocándole un ligero escalofrío. Le oyó murmurar una protesta en sueños y sonrió al escuchar su nombre salir de sus adormecidos labios. Ace se giró dándole la espalda, mostrándole la tremenda cicatriz que estaba allí al igual que en su pecho. Marco se apoyó en uno de sus codos y besó con delicadeza la piel sensible y ligeramente rugosa antes de pasar un brazo por la cintura del otro hombre y arrimarse hacia él.

-Vamos, bella durmiente – susurró suave y juguetonamente en su oído -. Va a perderse usted el desayuno.

-Hmmmh… ¿Q-qu…? – Ace abrió un ojo trabajosamente y giró la cabeza lo justo para ver a Marco abrazado a él, tras lo cual se aferró aún más firmemente a la almohada y volvió a hundir la cara en ella -… Huf… cinco minutitos más, anda…

-No quiero – respondió Marco imitando su voz adormilada y caprichosa.

-Hmnn… Que te jodan… – le replicó sin energía.

-¿Quieres hacerlo tú? – susurró en su oído sensualmente notando cómo se estremecía. Al no recibir respuesta dio un suave mordisco a su hombro aprovechando para comprobar que sus orejas estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso. Marco rió entre dientes imaginándose cómo estaría su cara -. Está bien, cinco minutos, pero ni uno más.

Se desperezó ampliamente antes de levantarse de la cama pasándose las manos por la nuca rapada con un bostezo. Recogió su ropa esparcida por ahí y la dejó a un lado antes de buscarse una camisa limpia y encaminarse a la ducha sin que Ace diera la más mínima señal de estar pensando en levantarse. Abrió una de las claraboyas para dejar entrar el aire fresco de la mañana ganándose una nueva puya hacia su persona que sencillamente pasó por alto con una suave risita. Abrió el grifo de la ducha para hacer tiempo mientras se calentaba el agua y el alegre goteo empezó a sonar suavemente por toda la habitación. Ace se revolvió en la cama tapándose hasta arriba en un vano intento de amortiguar el sonido y oscurecer el ambiente, acabando sumergido en lo que parecía un capullo de seda gigante. Rodó un par de veces buscando otra vez la postura ideal, pero ya no había manera. Marco le había desvelado. Refunfuñó por lo bajo y apartó la colcha y las sábanas sentándose con un gran bostezo. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo pesadamente vio a Marco con una toalla liada en la cintura y dirigiéndose hacia él con lo que le pareció un paso demasiado seguro para su gusto.

-Los cinco minutos ya han pasado – sentenció al llegar ante la cama. Antes de que Ace le mandara a tomar por culo de nuevo echó todas las sábanas a un lado y le cogió de la muñeca haciéndole levantarse.

-¡¿Q-qu…? ¡Co-coño, Marco, espera, que estoy en bolas!

-No te hace falta la ropa.

-¡O-oye! ¡Joder…!

Ace soltó un par de tacos y más de una palabra para nada bonita cuando Marco le arrastró literalmente por media habitación y le empujó dentro de la cabina de ducha, justo debajo del chorro de agua. Demasiado fría para su gusto, se quedó encogidito los segundos que Marco tardó en quitarse la toalla y entrar con él cerrando la puertecilla corredera. Sonrió al encontrar como recibimiento a Ace abrazándose a sí mismo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Podría haberlo hecho yo solo.

-Era urgente, no sabes el pestazo a macho que echas.

-¡Es por tu jodida culpa!

Marco se sonrió de nuevo, aprisionándole sensualmente contra la pared en busca de un beso mientras el agua ya caliente se deslizaba por el cuerpo de ambos. Ace le miró con cara de circunstancias, sin dejarse.

-No me vas a convencer con esas – refunfuñó.

-¿Siempre te levantas así de gruñón en la intimidad?

-Me parece que tienes un concepto de "intimidad" un tanto especial. Yo no veo muy íntimo arrastrarme medio dormido _y_ _desnudo_ por medio cuarto para después meterme en una ducha helada y esperar que esté contento.

-Ya no está fría.

-¡Que no me cambies de tema! Y no pienso hacerlo ahora – añadió al verle las intenciones cuando los brazos de Marco le rodearon para estrechar el cuerpo desnudo de Ace contra el de él.

-Anoche te gustó en la cama, ¿por qué no iba a gustarte aquí? – ronroneó contra sus labios con una mirada ardiente.

-Pero es que anoche no… _a-ah_ – vaciló cuando los dientes de Marco encontraron los nervios tiernos de su cuello al tiempo que su cintura iniciaba un sensual movimiento que hizo a Ace cerrar los ojos con los labios entreabiertos.

-Sigue.

-…_Ah_…noche no me sentía como si no pudiera andar cómodamente en una semana – jadeó, sofocado – Marco rió en su oído.

-Sólo son un par de agujetas.

-¡¿Agujetas? ¡Esto no son agujetas! – bufó.

-Exagerado – sonrió.

-¡Pero y tú qué sabes!

-Sé distinguir cuándo mientes, ¿crees que no voy a saber cuándo exageras?

-¡¿Entonces te da igual?

-Claro que no.

-Además, ¿es que tú piensas ser siempre así de… activo? – Marco parpadeó ante la pregunta.

-¿Te gustaría más si no lo fuera?

-Sí, bueno, no. No lo sé, yo no quiero – levantó los ojos hacia él asegurándose de que Marco hablaba tan en serio como él -… No es nada personal y no es que no… que no me guste, que me ha encantado – se apresuró a aclarar, abochornado al reconocerlo -, pero es que ser pasivo no me hace sentir muy… masculino.

Marco no dijo nada ni tampoco se movió. Simplemente se quedó mirándole con seriedad a través del fino vaho que les envolvía a ambos dentro de la estrecha cabina de ducha. La incomodidad de Ace creció por momentos mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca desviando la mirada.

-¿No estarás… enfadado, verdad? No pretendía molestarte…

-Puedes tocarme y besarme siempre que quieras, Ace, no tienes que pedirme permiso. Soy absoluta y exclusivamente tuyo.

-Ya lo sé – murmuró, abrumado por la facilidad con la que aquellas tiernas palabras salían tan fácilmente de los labios de Marco.

-Soy absoluta y exclusivamente tuyo – repitió dulcemente en voz aún más baja al comprobar cómo todo el cuerpo de Ace reaccionaba ante la suavidad de su voz -. Si quieres algo de mí sólo tienes que cogerlo.

-Ya lo…

-Soy tuyo, Ace.

El chico con pecas le miró sin poder evitar la cara sorprendida e innegablemente complacida que estaba seguro de tener. Sabía que Marco podía ser muy seductor cuando se lo proponía, pero verle (y sobre todo _oírle_) tan entregado a él, aparte de conseguir impactarle, desataba en Ace una sensación muy dulce cercana al deseo.

-Bésame, Ace…

La atracción de la voz de Marco fue como una caricia que le recordó que el hombre al que amaba estaba allí mismo, ante él, con las finas gotas de agua caliente deslizándose sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Las pupilas de Ace se dilataron más, devorándole con la mirada. El rubio era sencillamente demasiado sensual sin necesidad de hacer nada. Su maravillosa sonrisa, su largo y atractivo cuello, sus ojos… Ace entreabrió los labios tendiendo el rostro hacia Marco, trayendo su cuerpo más cerca de él sintiendo la calidez húmeda del otro. Dejó su lengua probar los labios del rubio antes de profundizar en él iniciando un beso intenso, sensual, apasionado. Marco suspiró con los ojos suavemente cerrados, entregándose al deleite de sus propias sensaciones sin tomar ninguna iniciativa por una vez, ni siquiera cuando Ace profundizó en su boca de forma más exigente empujándole contra la pared de azulejos con una exhalación, tomando el control de forma vehemente. El aliento de Marco huyó de él y un ronco gruñido escapó de su garganta murmurando el nombre de Ace aferrado a su cintura con mayor firmeza. Ace se sonrió. La sensación de victoria era deliciosa. Siguiendo un impulso, capturó sus muñecas ganándose una mirada desconcertada de Marco cuando sus manos se entrelazaron con las de él sobre la pared y las mantuvo a ambos lados de su cabeza acercando su rostro al suyo con una sonrisa pendenciera.

-Creo que me debes unos cuantos jadeos y no pocos gemidos, Marco – ronroneó contra su boca. Los ojos del rubio cobraron un brillo provocador y divertido al escucharle.

-¿Quieres más?

Ace ejerció una ligera fricción con una de sus piernas contra la incipiente e indisimulable erección de Marco haciendo que soltase una bocanada de aire y logrando que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par, sofocado. Los labios de Ace se cernieron de nuevo sobre su piel y su boca comenzó a explorar su garganta con leves roces y firmes mordidas, vagando sobre su cuello antes de volver a subir y detenerse junto al lóbulo de su oreja para respirar sobre ella. Lentamente, le pasó la lengua hacia arriba para probar su sabor antes de morderla.

-Quiero _los_ _tuyos_, obviamente.

-¿Y a qué se debe este… _a-ahh_… cambio de actitud?

-No soy tan complaciente como para dejarte hacer siempre conmigo lo que quieras.

-¿Y en qué has pensado, si puede saberse? – preguntó Marco con una sensual media sonrisa y un brillo pícaro en la mirada.

Al momento siguiente los labios de Ace estaban de nuevo en los de él sintiendo el cuerpo de Marco desprender mucho más calor que antes, un calor que sospechaba no tenía ya nada que ver con el agua caliente que todavía llovía sobre ellos a través del vaho. El rubio gimió de nuevo. Le gustaba. Definitivamente _le__encantaba_ que Ace quisiera ser dominante con él, y verle tomándoselo tan en serio era verdaderamente excitante.

-¿No crees que vas un… poco rápido… para empezar? – objetó sin resuello juguetonamente.

-Es culpa tuya por estar tan jodidamente bueno – jadeó Ace presionando su propia erección contra la de Marco en la breve pausa que necesitaron para recuperar el aliento -, y tremendamente cachondo – añadió. Marco resopló profundamente. Tendría que haberse imaginado que el vocabulario de Ace acabaría por volverse más desvergonzado y lascivo en cuanto tuviesen más confianza, al fin y al cabo estaba en su carácter el ir provocando por la vida. No es que lo estuviera lamentando, claro, pero oír aquella clase de comentarios salir de su boca era como una droga. Potente y exquisita. Entonces notó una de las manos del moreno buscar la suya para hacerla descender hasta su miembro impacientemente, incapaz de esperar más -. _Acaríciame_ – suplicó Ace con la voz llena de ardor y vehemencia. Para su desgracia, Marco no se dejó arrastrar por la lujuria tan rápidamente como él.

-Pensaba que no querías que yo fuera dominante – ronroneó, envolviendo su hombría sin iniciar ningún movimiento y aprovechando aquel momento de debilidad por parte del moreno para morderle el cuello mientras le pellizcaba uno de los pezones con su mano libre. Podía oír a Ace empezando a jadear ligeramente al tiempo que las tornas cambiaban de forma fulminante a su favor.

-Y _nga-ah_… no quiero…

-En ese caso, tendrías que aplicarte más – le regañó inclinándose hacia él comenzando a mordisquear y lamer la piel húmeda de su garganta. Ace gimió en respuesta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeando la pared con un sonido sordo ofreciéndole más piel al rubio, suplicando más. Marco gruñó suavemente con sorpresa y placer sintiendo su propio miembro responder a la demanda, aprisionándole con su cuerpo contra la pared de azulejos en la que hasta hacía un momento había estado él mismo. Había que tener mucha voluntad para no caer en la autocomplacencia cuando se trataba de dar placer o de provocar al otro, pero por desgracia Ace era demasiado impaciente para resistir sus impulsos demasiado tiempo. Y demasiado ardiente. Aún tenía mucho que aprender para volverle loco, pero él desde luego él estaba más que dispuesto a mostrarle cómo -. Quizás necesitas algunas lecciones… – murmuró roncamente contra su boca.

Su comentario consiguió que los ojos de Ace se abriesen como platos y su mirada se volvió turbia cuando Marco ciñó su cintura aún más contra la de él, incitante. Ace le besó hambrientamente y frotó su cadera hacia delante buscando mayor fricción con aquella fastidiosa mano que deseaba tan ardientemente. Perdió la cabeza. Su miembro palpitó cuando oyó su propio nombre brotar de los labios de Marco en un húmedo y provocador murmullo y no pudo más. En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca caliente de Marco, profundizando más luchando por el dominio. Finalmente, Marco rompió el beso dejándole totalmente anhelante.

-Eso ha sido todo por hoy – Marco se separó de él y salió de la cabina de ducha alcanzando de nuevo la toalla para enredársela en la cintura.

-¡¿Qu-qué? ¡No puedes irte y dejarme _así_ ahora! – Ace tardó unas centésimas de segundo en reaccionar antes de salir chorreando detrás de él y tirarle del brazo -. Vuelve ahí dentro ahora mismo – ordenó. Marco se tendió hacia él con una misteriosa sonrisa antes de besarle y empujarle de vuelta a la ducha.

-Toma nota y ven a verme cuando hayas hecho los deberes. Hasta entonces…

-¡Y una mierda! ¡Marco! ¡Marco, ven aquí! ¡Me cago en…! – pero el primer comandante sencillamente se fue cerrando la puerta del baño detrás de él.

"¡Pero será hijo de puta!" Pensó para sí volviendo a encerrarse desquiciado en la cabina y echando un vistazo al panorama de su entrepierna. Joder. ¡¿De verdad se había ido tan fresco dejándole allí con… con…? ¡Coño! ¡¿Con aquel calentón, joder? "Se la va a cargar." Sentenció Ace mentalmente. "En serio, ¡ésta se la guardo!"

Marco no tardó mucho en vestirse y salir de su camarote con paso tranquilo hacia el comedor. Cuando llegó se encaminó a su mesa habitual saludando a los piratas que se giraron hacia él al pasar. Izou ya estaba allí y Vista y Jozu hablaban un poco más allá mientras el okama leía distraídamente la prensa matutina. El primer comandante se sentó frente a él buscando algún otro periódico con la mirada.

-Buenos días – saludó Marco con su habitual normalidad.

-Buenos días, Marco – contestó Izou entregándole el suyo con un grácil gesto antes de empezar a rellenar de tabaco su pipa. Con una cerilla la prendió avivándola con la primera bocanada. El humillo olía ligeramente a menta y flor de cerezo. Parecía una de sus nuevas mezclas extrañas, aunque por lo menos ahora no iba con ese pestazo a todas partes. Izou se sirvió su acostumbrado té verde y después de darle un pequeño sorbo volvió a dirigirse al primer comandante.

-Bueno, qué. ¿Os habéis acostado ya? – Marco suspiró quedamente. Si es que se lo tendría que haber visto venir.

-Sí, Izou, nos hemos acostado ya, así que por Dios deja de preguntármelo todas las mañanas de una puñetera vez.

-Estupendo – comentó despreocupadamente, inclinándose hacia delante y alargando una mano para servirse un par de galletas de canela -. ¿Y qué tal ha ido?

-Izou…

-¿Bien, entonces?

-No sigas por ahí.

-Vale, vale – el travesti hizo un mohín y siguió sirviéndose el desayuno graciosamente -. Desde luego que mira que tenía que tener Thatch paciencia contigo. Es que no se te puede preguntar nada.

-No creo que mi vida sexual sea de tu interés, Izou.

-Ah, bueno, si a mí no me importa, es sólo que como últimamente irradiabas frustración por cada poro de tu cuerpo pues deduje…

-Te la estás jugando – advirtió sin muchas ganas de seguirle el juego.

-Tampoco hace falta que me hagas un esquema, yo me apaño con poco – bromeó, guiñándole un ojo haciéndole saber que sólo estaba tomándole un poco el pelo. Marco simplemente rodó los ojos.

-¡Buenos días! – saludó Ace risueño al llegar a su altura. Dios, al menos él sería un blanco más fácil al que desquiciar y Izou le dejaría tranquilo. Hoy precisamente tenía las ideas puestas en algo más serio para todos.

El chico con pecas se sentó a su lado sin mirarle ni acercarse demasiado a él preguntándole a Izou si sabía de algún plan interesante para aquel día al tiempo que empezaba a atacar la bandeja de bollos con un apetito atroz. Marco escuchó su conversación sin demasiado interés mientras se ponía un café bien cargado leyendo el periódico. Después de un rato en el que básicamente toda la tripulación de los piratas de Shirohige ya estaba allí desayunando, Marco carraspeó y se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia sus camaradas.

-Hay algo que tengo que… – se detuvo. El gallinero que tenía por tripulación no le estaba haciendo ni el más mínimo caso. Sólo un par de mesas del enorme comedor se habían girado hacia él llamando al silencio, pero el resto nada. "Son como borregos." Bufó internamente. Siguiendo un impulso, se subió a la banqueta periódico en mano. Aquella vez sí que tuvieron que hacerle caso -. ¿Os importaría dejar de comer como unos animales muertos de hambre durante cinco miserables minutos, por favor? – clamó alzando la voz con la misma severidad que empleaba en los castigos de carácter general en los viejos tiempos. Los piratas captaron el mensaje y Marco pudo continuar su discurso en un tono de voz más normal, aunque todavía hablaba alto para que todos pudiesen oírle -. En primer lugar, me gustaría pediros disculpas a todos por mi deplorable comportamiento estos tres últimos meses. Para mí fue… muy difícil – nadie dijo nada, simplemente asintieron en silencio. Ellos tampoco eran de piedra, podían entender lo que como primer oficial durante más de veinte años tendría que haber sentido Marco al perder a Barbablanca ante sus ojos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Thatch y Ace siempre habían sido las personas más cercanas a él. Que se lo arrebataran todo tenía que haber sido una experiencia desoladora, pero Marco había conseguido levantarse de nuevo -. Sé que todos estáis dispuestos a no mirar atrás y seguir adelante – continuó -, pero no podemos hacer eso – hubo un murmullo de estupefacción general -. La bandera de Shirohige sigue alzada en nuestro mástil, y aunque sólo sea de palabra, nosotros seguimos siendo sus hijos. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo perdonar la deuda por la que nuestro capitán y el comandante del cuarto escuadrón nos fueron arrebatados – Ace contempló entristecido cómo los ojos de Marco se llenaron de pesar al decir esas palabras. Él no pudo más que sentir lo mismo. Había pasado más de un año, pero el vacío que Thatch había dejado era demasiado grande para llenarlo con recuerdos y palabras -. No hay justicia en eludir asuntos pendientes. Teach debe ser castigado. Severamente – añadió. La mirada del primer comandante se endureció hasta que sus ojos azules resplandecieron como el acero. Marco no había olvidado, no había perdonado, y no estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

-Nuestro primer comandante tiene razón – asintió uno de los piratas coreado por una docena más.

-¡Y casi le costó la vida a Ace!

-¡Por su culpa la marina nos obligó a entrar en aquella estúpida batalla y muchos más hombres murieron allí!

-¡Él y su tripulación tienen que pagar por ello! – hubo un aluvión de vítores que secundaron rabiosamente el grito. Marco levantó las manos calmándolos de nuevo.

-Nada tenemos nosotros en contra de sus subordinados – les recordó -. Pero todos estaremos de acuerdo en que las consecuencias de su traición son imperdonables. Kurohige no puede permanecer impune.

La ovación que siguió al vehemente discurso de Marco hizo estremecer las paredes del enorme comedor y muchos piratas golpearon las mesas con sus jarras en señal de aprobación. Todos sus hermanos sentían la misma necesidad, la misma frustración que él. Todos estaban de acuerdo.

¿Y quién nos dirigirá en tamaña empresa? – inquirió Izuo con delicadeza exhalando una bocanada de humo mirando significativamente a Marco.

-Creo que todos coincidirán conmigo en que esa pregunta está fuera de lugar – intervino Vista con una sonrisa -. ¡¿No es así, muchachos? – el escándalo de los vítores se repitió al grito de _"__¡Marco! __¡Marco, __nuestro __primer __comandante! __¡Hasta __la __muerte!__"_

Ace vitoreó con ellos con fuerza, sintiendo de corazón cada palabra. Así eran ellos. Por todo el mundo temidos, los piratas eran considerados hombres sin honor ni moral. Los hijos del mar que tan orgullosamente surcaban los océanos con la libertad como estandarte y la tripulación por familia. Nadie esperaba de ellos conceptos como hermandad y fidelidad, pero los piratas de Barbablanca eran así. Siguieron a su capitán hasta la muerte, combatieron hasta el último aliento, pero había más batallas que librar, o al menos una más en la que centrar sus objetivos. Y Marco era el hombre en quien depositaban toda su confianza, todo su valor e incluso sus propias almas. Porque sabían que su primer comandante jamás descansaría, jamás les fallaría. Si había alguien capaz de liderarles a todos, ése sería él. No querían a ningún otro. Ni Ace tampoco.

Marco estaba decidido, imbatible. Era aquella pose magnífica y noble la que inflamaba el corazón del segundo comandante haciéndolo latir. Ace había sentido admiración por muy pocas cosas en su vida, por muy pocos hombres, pero Marco era realmente una persona digna a la que admirar. Y le quería. Le quería sin reservas, hasta la muerte. Invadido por aquella certeza, Ace se puso en pie.

-¡Yo también tengo algo que anunciar! – declaro subiéndose ágilmente al banco junto a Marco ganándose algunas risotadas, con todos convencidos de que iba a decir alguna estupidez.

Marco le miró con extrañeza al igual que muchos otros sin adivinar lo que se proponía. Casi se cayó del banco cuando Ace le cogió el rostro en las manos y sus labios se encontraron en un beso intenso y ligeramente brusco antes de que pudiera esperárselo. Fue un contacto breve, de apenas tres o cuatro segundos, pero más que suficiente para que la fachada del siempre imperturbable y confiado Marco desapareciera delante de todos sin que pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo. Cuando Ace le soltó, sencillamente se quedó sin nada que decir, sumido en el mismo silencio estupefacto que se había apoderado del resto la tripulación. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos de par en par ligeramente vidriosos. La sorpresa le sentaba extraordinariamente a su rostro.

-Te quiero, Marco – le susurró Ace con una triunfante y enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro con pecas. Marco tragó saliva trabajosamente. No necesitó que se lo dijeran. Por la cara de Ace sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Se había puesto rojo. _Rojísimo_. Delante de todo el mundo. Ya daba igual lo que dijera. De aquella no le sacaba ni Dios. Por suerte, Ace dejó de recrearse en el resultado de su desvergonzada acción para girarse hacia la pasmada tripulación atrayendo todas las miradas hacia él de nuevo -. ¡Pues eso es lo que hay! ¡Así que si hay alguien que tenga algo que decir, que lo diga ahora y…!

-¡Ace! ¡Qué maravillosa voz de tenor tienes! ¡Qué guardadito te lo tenías! – gritó alguien oculto entre las innumerables cabezas de piratas que ocupaban todo el comedor. La radiante sonrisa desapareció del alegre rostro con pecas para ser sustituida por un intensísimo rojo amapola cuando se le unió otra más.

-¡A nosotros nos lo vas a decir, que dormimos en el nivel inferior!

-¡Por Dios, yo creía que iban a destrozar los muelles!

-¡Qué gente más bestia!

-¡Si es que se ve que se tenían ganas!

-¡Degenerados! – gritó alguien consiguiendo que todos estallaran en carcajadas.

-¡Mira…! ¡Iros…! ¡Iros todos a la mierda, coño! – explotó Ace muerto de vergüenza. Las risas y el jolgorio general se detuvieron. Lo único que resonó fue una débil tos seca -. ¡Encima de que intento ser responsable, ¿se me os ponéis chulitos? ¡¿Pero vosotros de qué vais?

La tos seca se repitió, desquiciándole los nervios. ¡¿Es que ya no le iban a tomar en serio de por vida o qué? ¡¿Quién era aquel cabrón? Ace lo buscó con la mirada torva. Se iba a comer la puerta. Pero claro, no había puertas suficientes para toda aquella manada de animales que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no reírse en su cara. De repente, Marco soltó una carcajada haciendo que Ace brincase ligeramente, estupefacto. Rió fuerte y alegremente con los brazos en jarras hasta que empezó a faltarle el aire irremediablemente, librándose con la risa de aquella aprensión expectante que se había afincado en su pecho.

-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué te ha hecho tanta gracia?

-Es que tendrías que haber visto la cara que has puesto…

_-¡PUES IGUAL QUE LA TUYA, IMBÉCIL!_

-¡Como una cereza! – añadió alguien desatando un coro a su favor. Ace se volvió hacia el responsable hecho un basilisco.

-¡Y vosotros! ¡¿Qué formas son esas de dirigirse a un superior? ¡Y a vuestro comandante! ¡Debería daros vergüenza!

-¡Vergüenza a usté, que no nos dejó dormir en dos horas! ¡Eso es privación del descanso!

-¡Yo sí que te voy a poner a descansar!

-No, si después de eso ya se notaba que movimiento poco…

-¡¿Pero tendréis cara?

Su queja sólo sirvió para que se rieran a carcajadas aún más fuertes, desquiciándole del todo. Se alejó de ellos echando chispas. ¡Perfecto! Ahora se estarían cachondeando de él hasta el fin de los tiempos. ¡¿Pero es que no le podía salir nada a derechas, coño? ¡Para una vez que había dicho la última palabra, joder!

-¿Estás huyendo? – escuchó preguntar a su espalda una voz familiar. Ace se dio la vuelta en el pasillo encarando a un sonriente Marco.

-Eso jamás – replicó, desafiante.

- Sólo te están tomando un poco el pelo, ya los conoces.

-Ya lo sé. Es sólo que no me daba la gana de que se rieran de mí conmigo delante.

-Siempre tan susceptible – rió Marco entre dientes, acercándose hasta él. Antes de que Ace opusiera resistencia le envolvió en un cálido abrazo -. Gracias – susurró junto a su oído -… por decírmelo. No sabes la de veces que lo he deseado.

-B-bueno, sí, ya ves. ¿No te lo esperabas, eh? Venga, suéltame que nos van a…

Marco le ignoró. En un mismo gesto aflojó el agarre e inició un beso suave y lento, acariciando su cintura y enterrando los dedos en su pelo negó azabache. Ace terminó por rendirse y dejarse arrastrar hasta que finalmente la falta de aire hizo que Marco tuviera que separarse de él de nuevo.

-Pues que nos vean – replicó, divertido. Ace simplemente frunció el ceño y rodó los ojos con fastidio sin poder evitar que una radiante sonrisa de felicidad se dibujara en su rostro con pecas.

Días mejores estaban por venir en el Moby Dick negro, tendrían paz y tranquilidad durante el viaje antes de poder dar con el hombre que ya se les había escapado dos veces de recibir su castigo. Teach se había ganado un incansable y fuerte enemigo al que enfrentarse. Puede que él fuera el hombre más poderoso de todo Grand Line y del Nuevo Mundo, pero tener en su poder dos Akuma no Mi no le salvaría. Ellos se asegurarían de que no fuera así.

**.**

**.**

**No sé qué decir. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchas cosas, y es triste llegar al fin de algo. Todas las palabras de agradecimiento por seguirme hasta aquí en esta pequeña (y friki XD) aventura literaria son para vosotrs, mis lectores, y muy especialmente a todas esas personas que me han dedicado parte de su tiempo comentando y ofreciéndome sus más sinceras opiniones del progreso de esta historia.**

**Siento mucho dejaros, pero quien sabe, podría animarme y hacer otra más de estos dos… son una pareja muy dulce *^*, me ha encantado escribir sobre ellos.**

**Espero de corazón que hayáis disfrutado, me encantaría saber si ha sido así.**

**Un gran beso y muchísimas gracias a tods por leer.**

**yurikoXVIII**


End file.
